


toxic

by imtuanshook



Category: GOT7
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Anal Finger, Anal Sex, Angst, Belts, Bondage, Bottom Mark - Freeform, Bullying, Cheating, Choking, Daddy Kink, Death, Dom/sub, Eating out, Humiliation, M/M, Mark is 17, Masochist, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Punishment, Rape, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Suicide Attempts, Top Jackson, Underage Drinking, Whipping, cross dressing, jackson is 22, medication neglection, possible triggers, sadist, side yugmark, yugyeom saves mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 50
Words: 46,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtuanshook/pseuds/imtuanshook
Summary: toxic kisses, ever growing bruises. and the unbearable pain of an abusive relationship.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> just a few side notes before you read this story  
> mark IS underage, hes 17 and jackson is 22.  
> please dont neglect to read the tags, i love you all.

mark sat in the corner as he watched jackson dance with a random woman at the party. a party jackson having forcibly drug him to, now half passed midnight. marks lips curl into a frown as the woman grinds against jackson.

taking to his feet, going unnoticed by jackson who could quite care less. mark making his way to the balcony, gazing at the star lit sky. hearing a gentle shuffle behind him, jerking his head back to the sight of a tall figure. 

mark taking a tentative step back, "did i scare you?" the figure chuckles. mark quickly shakes his head, resuming to gaze out to the stars. "pretty, ain't it?" the figures says as he takes a pack of cigarettes to hand. 

smacking the bottom, taking one out and placing it between his lips. "and whats a pretty little star like yourself, doin' all out here alone?" the flirtatious figure says. taking a lighter from his pocket, lighting the cigarette and blowing a ring of smoke. 

mark giggles a bit, although quickly regretting that giggle. "mark" a deep voice says behind him. mark visibly gulps before instantly turning around with widened eyes. to the sight of jackson standing in the doorway, eyes narrowed and growing darker by the minute.

marks face going paler then his porcelain complexion, rushing over to jackson without cutting the figure even a glance. "jackson i━" mark says softly, swiftly cut off by jackson. "we're going home" jackson growls, harshly gripping marks wrist.

jackson drug mark from the balcony and through the hallway and crowd of people. jacksons already tight grip arm marks skinny arm tightening, nails digging into his wrist. dragging him towards the elevator, as they lived in the same apartment building the party was at. 

mark whimpers as jackson forces him into the elevator. his stomach dropping the moment he realized no one else was in there, just them. mark gently pressing the fifth floor button to get to their apartment. 

"j━j━jackson i━i" mark softly stutters, only to be quickly whipped back against jacksons chest. "even one fucking word out of you, and you'll regret it, do you understand me, hm?" jackson growls lowly against marks ear. his eyes secreting smoke.

the elevator dropping onto their floor, and jackson swiftly dragging mark out and to their apartment. keeping a tight grip on mark as he rummaged through his pocket for his keys, unlocking the door and forcing mark inside. 

jackson slams the front door closed, dragging mark through their apartment and towards the bedroom. mark desperately attempts to hold jackson back, to escape his tight grasp, to no avail. jackson slams open the bedroom door, throwing mark onto the bed.

mark yelps as his back hits the silken mattress,  jackson making quick work of the black pair of leggings mark wore. along side an over sized sweater, as jackson absolutely hated when mark wore clothes that complimented his perfect physique. 

mark gives no protest, laying lifelessly as jackson strips him bare. whimpering as jackson flips him over, bending him over the bed. his ass hanging off the edge perfectly, just the way jackson liked it as he undid his white button up. 

"you like being a little slut, hm?" jackson growls, slapping marks ass harshly for the first time tonight. mark lets out a loud yelp, unable to form a coherent sentence before jackson spanks him again. 

"like being the stupid dumb little slut you are?" jackson growls lowly, mark screaming as jackson slams his palm against his ass. "like getting daddy all riled up? hm?" mark gripping onto the bed sheets as jackson continues to spank him. 

tears already forming, streaming his cheeks as he screams. "answer me yien!" jackson shouts, slapping marks ass for the tenth time tonight. mark only nods, tears spilling from his eyes. "y━yes d━daddy" mark cries softly. 

"hm? whats that princess?" jackson growls, spanking mark harshly. "i━im a l━little s━slut" mark cries as the sound of jackson undoing his belt resonates the surrounding silence. mark gripping the bed sheets in preparation for whats to come.

jackson not bothering to prep mark, in fact marks pain brought him rapture. jackson stripping himself, leaning over marks tiny frame and positioning his growing erection to marks unprepared entrance. 

jacksons muscular frame pressed to marks bare back, sharply thrusting forward as mark screams. jackson uses one hand to simultaneously slap marks ass whilst the other curls a fist into his hair, forcing his head back as jackson slams into him. 

listening to mark hyperventilate beneath him, screaming as jackson slams into him. whipping his hair back painfully, marks legs trembling violently. crying out in pain as jackson thrusts into him with no-mercy what so ever. 

blood beginning to drip from marks thighs, "little whore likes it don't you princess? likes it when daddy fucks you hard and dry?" jackson growls, slapping marks ass for the twentieth time tonight.

mark in tears as he attempts to speak with each of jacksons harsh thrusts. "y━y━y━yes d━daddy" mark manages to stutter out between his choked sobs. jackson fisting his strawberry blonde locks, forcing his head back. 

marks entire body shudders as he feels jackson spill into him with one final harsh thrust. his legs aching, every fiber of his being trembling. jackson quickly pulling out and releasing his harsh grip on marks hair. 

mark instantly attempting to crawl away from jackson the moment jackson releases him. crawling over the silken mattress and to the dresser drawer, although quickly stopped by jackson. 

"you best not be looking for that fucking medication" jackson growls, knowing of marks hidden anxiety medication. mark gulps, "j━j━jackson i━i━i need i━it" mark softly stutters, "d━daddy" he re corrects himself.

"you don't need it baby, all you need is me" jackson says, making his way to stand next to mark. "you just can't make daddy angry like that, you know he loves you princess" jackson pulling mark into his arms, against his muscular chest.

marks shaky fingertips wrapping around the bottle. "i━i━i" mark stutters, his voice wavering. "just breath baby, breath for me princess" mark nods, shakily placing the pill bottle down. "o━okay" mark says softly. 

jackson tightly hugging him, pulling him back down onto the silken mattress. "d━daddy can w━we sleep?" mark asks, gazing up at jackson. "yes princess, go to sleep for daddy" jackson stroking his fingertips through mark strawberry blonde locks. mark resting his head on jacksons chest, snuggling against him. 

whimpering with each small movement, although allowing himself to drift to sleep despite the constant pain.


	2. chapter two

marks dark, perfectly curled lashes fluttered open. every fiber of his being ached as he was welcomed by the empty silken sheets next to him. jackson, a well-known CEO already having left for work in the early morning. 

mark rolls to his side, pressing his cheek to the cool velvet pillow. his porcelain complexion glistening from the sun peering through the lazily pulled together curtains. mark blinking his attention to the luminous clock that lit their luxurious bedside.

reading nearly half passed six in the morning. nearly time for mark to wake up for school, the small boy scrunching his nose at the sunlight. shakily swinging his legs over the king sized bed and taking to his feet.

catching a glimpse of himself in the giant mirror that sat upon their bedroom walls. still completely bare from when jackson had stripped him, bruises lathered his body. all from jacksons doing, purple welts framing his tiny perched rib cage.

his perched collarbones already an indicator he was under weight, although covered with bite marks. hickeys ran up his neck, and down his chest. some faded and some over lapped with others.

mark lets out a soft sigh as he averts his gaze from the mirror, taking to their shared dresser. rummaging through one of the drawers till he finds a pair of delicate lace, something jackson had always preferred of him to wear. 

slipping on a dark red pair, jacksons favorite color. as he knew the likely hood of jackson being angry when he got home was high, due to having overheard an argument with a co-worker he had on the phone just minutes before he left for work. 

gulping as he gazes at the closet, jackson having installed chains for mark that were grounded to the floor. using them as a 'punishment' when beating him wasn't suitable enough. mark slowly opens the closet, gazing at the blood stained floor before bringing his gaze up to one of jacksons many suits.

the large walk in closet dimly lit, mark shuddering as he enters. slowly walking passed the chains installed to the floor, quickly grabbing one of his large sweaters and a pair of leggings. and rushing out the closet. 

panting a bit, quickly pulling the over-sized pastel pink sweater over his head. whimpering as the silken fabric made contact with some of the fresh bruises that lather his body. pulling on a pair of black leggings, and slipping on his shoes. 

scooping up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, quickly rushing out the door. despite jacksons wealth, walking himself to school as he preferred meeting up with his few friends on the way. 

folding his hands at his lap as he walked, his five foot' one stature shrouded by the crowds of people. up until he felt an arm sling around his shoulder, letting out a soft cry of pain. the tall figure quickly apologizing. 

"sorry markie" yugyeom said softly, checking to assure mark was alright. although quickly realizing the fresh hickeys that trailed up marks neck. "again?" one of the other figure says from behind yugyeom. 

"jaebum don't" yugyeom sighs, "has he found the phone i gave you yet?" yugyeom asks softly. mark shakes his head, pulling the small phone from his bag. "good" yugyeom smiles. "remember, you can always call any of us if you need anything" he continues. 

"mark just leave him for fucks sake, you can stay with one of us" jaebum insists. mark only averts his gaze from the pair, staring at the ground as the school bell rings. "look, just think about it, okay?" jaebums tone pervaded by worry.

mark nods, "t━thanks" he stutters softly. yugyeom wrapping one arm around marks thin waist, "did you eat yet?" he asks, to which mark only shakes his head. "here, how about you meet us after school and we can all go to the cafe, doesn't jackson having a meeting today anyway?" 

mark ponders on the thought momentarily before nodding. "okay" he says softly, pulling his sweater sleeves over his hands. "okay, meet us at the front gate" yugyeom placing a soft kiss to marks forehead, the younger boy scrunching his nose a bit.


	3. chapter three

yugyeom, along side jaebum and jimin stood outside the main gate. yugyeoms much taller stature able to spot the five foot one boy making his way through the crowd and towards the main gate.

jimin eagerly running up to mark and wrapping both arms around him. although avoiding contact with the known bruised areas, mark snuggling into jimin chest. "hi jimin" mark giggles as jimin breaks away from him.

"hi markie~" jimin cooes. "does jackson know your here?" jimin whispers, mark shaking his head as he brings his gaze down. yugyeom swiftly changing the topic, making his way to stand next to mark and guide him down the street.

"the cafe isn't a far walk, it━" yugyeom says, although quickly cut off by his phone going off. the group blissfully unaware jacksons meeting had ended early. yugyeom scoffs as he reads jacksons number light up across the screen.

"hello?" yugyeom says, mark visibly gulping the moment he heard jacksons deep voice on the other side of the line. "hello, would my fiance happen to be with you?" jacksons honey-like voice asks.

"fiance, your fucking marrying him?" yugyeom says, darting his attention towards mark in disbelief. "could i speak to him please?" jackson says in a deep tone. yugyeom hands the phone to mark, whom shakily takes it to hand.

"d━daddy i━i" mark softly stutters, quickly cut off by jackson. "kitten, i told you to come home straight after school" jackson begins, his voice low and gruff. "i━i k━know i━im ━s━sorry" marks voice completely instilled with fear.

"you lied to daddy, kitten" jackson whispers into the phone, mark visibly gulping. "you know what happens when you lie to daddy" he continues. mark shudders, his entire body trembling. "come home, now" jackson demands.

"y━yes s━sir" mark manages to stutter out before shakily handing yugyeom back his phone. instantly darting off, although his wrist quickly gripped by yugyeom. whom pulls him back, "mark you can't" yugyeom pleads.

mark protesting yugyeoms grasp on his sweater paw, finally managing to escape his grasp. not saying a word as he runs away, darting towards home. running faster then his feet will take him, panting as he finally reaches their apartment building.

rushing inside, and up the stairs to their apartment. only the creaking of the apartment door resonates the surrounding silence, although quickly being slammed against the door the moment it closes.

jacksons six foot stature, nearly a foot taller then mark hovering over the small boy. effectively pinning him against the wall, "d━daddy i━i━i" mark stutters as jacksons uses one finger to hold his chin up.

"you lied to me, kitten" jackson begins, his voice low and gruff. mark gulps inwards, feeling jackson harshly grip his wrist, and drag him towards their bedroom. mark desperately attempting to escape jacksons grasp,

"p━please" mark whimpers as he pulls his wrist away from jackson. to no avail, jacksons grasp far to harsh for mark to escape. quickly pulling him through their bedroom door, and opening the closet.

throwing mark harshly down to the wooden floor, his back hitting the chain installed to the floor. attempting to crawl away from jackson, whom in turn only grabs him quickly by his feet. mark letting out a loud yelp, jackson chaining marks foot to the floor.

mark lets out a soft cry as the chain digs into his ankle, crawling away from jackson as jackson curls his fist. leaving him with seconds to defend himself as jacksons breath grows from quiet, to normal, to panting.

mark sinks against the floor as jackson explodes, mark attempts to choke back his cry as jacksons curled fist slams into his chest. effectively further bruising his tiny rib cage, quickly threading one hand through marks beautiful strawberry blonde locks.

whipping mark up by his hair, using one fist to continue to slam into marks chest. whilst the other holds him in place by his hair, blood flowing through jacksons calloused finger tips. blood seeping onto the suit he was still dressed in.

mark screams as jackson throws him back to the wooden floor. his back harshly slamming against the ground, the tears came quickly as jackson hovered over marks tiny frame. a sinister glance of lust and power poured from jacksons lips.

jackson was in awe at how beautiful his fiance really was. bloody and battered, even his lips tremble as jackson whips his fist back. mark only crying out in pain as jacksons fist pumbles into his chest. dark scarlet fluid ran through jacksons fists, having no mercy what-so-ever when he slammed his fist back into marks chest.

mark pants heavily as jacksons fists subside to pumble into his chest. a smirk plastering its self against jacksons lips as he leans down. wrapping one hand around marks throat, tightening his grip as he forces mark to rise to his feet. jacksons grip only tightening as mark desperately pried at his fingertips, clawing at his wrists.

mark attempts to pry jacksons fingertips off his throat, whom in turn only tightens his grasp. mark letting out choked breaths, gasping as jackson picked him up off his feet. the edge of marks vision growing dark, his dark lashes fluttering shut slowly as jackson drops him to the ground.

leaving a dark, violet bruise lining marks neck. courtesy of jacksons palm, mark gasps for air. having merely seconds to breath before jackson whips him up harshly by his hair. jackson tilting his head to the side as he chuckles, examining the blood that seeped through marks pastel pink sweater, now stained with crimson.

his hand firmly twisting into marks hair, the other roughly gripping marks perched hip. mark unable to form coherent wording, sobbing unceasingly. jackson backs mark up against the closet wall, the chain just barely reaching.

jackson grins as he forces marks head up by his hair, exposing his slender neck. mark lets out a loud scream as jackson suddenly sinks his teeth into marks neck, gashing open a wound. the coldness of jacksons teeth erupting mark into further trembles.

his sobs only making jackson lust for him more, jackson overlapping the faded bite marks on his neck with fresh ones. tauntingly dragging his tongue across the fresh bite marks, mark attempting to muffle his cries.

jacksons lips travel to marks perched collarbones, latching his lips onto them and sucking fresh scarlet bruising. one hand was effectively enough to pin mark against the wall, as he rarely ever resisted jackson.

jackson slips his palm beneath marks bloody sweater. his palms exploring marks perfect physique. despite his attempts to muffle his cries mark screams out in pure agony as jacksons fingertips harshly pinch a portion of his hip.

jackson pulls marks leggings down to his knees, jackson falling to his knees with them as he forces them off marks legs. smirking as he gazes up at his trembling fiance, jackson uses his palms to force mark to remain still as he latches his lips onto marks upper thighs.

mark lets out a soft moan, "all dressed up for them? hm?" jackson whispers against marks skin as he notices the red lace that hugs marks waist. although before mark can even rebuttal jacksons teeth quickly sunk into the youngers thighs. marks of 'love' indistinguishable by the large bruises blooming across his thighs. his desperate cries masked by his screams; jacksons nails clawing into his waist.

blood dripped from each bite against his thighs, the ones he had not sunk his teeth into lining the inside of his thighs with dark red bruises. mark whimpered as jackson glances up as him, tilting his head to the side.

licking the blood that dripped mark thighs, jackson continuing to gash open the wounds. mark pants heavily as he thinks the pain has finally ended. jackson taking to his feet, cracking his neck. and in a flash, a burning sensation consumes marks face as jacksons fist grazes marks jaw.

"why do you lie to daddy, hm?" jackson whispers, his fist sending mark down with the force of it. mark coughs up crimson, scarlet spilling from his throat. "answer me, kitten" jackson demands. mark only lets out a stuttered whimper.

"i said fucking answer me!" jackson shouts, slamming his fist against marks cheek. "i━i━i" mark manages to stutter out before jacksons slams another fist into his chest. "you like this, hm? you little fucking whore"

"d━daddy p━please" mark cries, although jackson swiftly cutting him off by flipping him. his chest now pressed against the wall. jackson raising the bloody sweater over marks head, pressing his clothed chest to marks bare back.

"you belong to me" jackson whispers in marks ear as he unbuckles his belt.


	4. chapter four

"you know what happens when you lie to daddy, sweetheart" jackson whispers against marks ear. unbuckling his belt, allowing it to hang down from his hand. jackson slowly traces the scars on marks back with his fingertips. 

"how many do you think you deserve, hm?" jackson whispers as he withdraws his fingertips. wrapping the buckleless end of the belt around his fist, leaving the buckle dangling down. "sweetheart, answer me" jackson growls, using his available hand to slap marks ass harshly. 

mark lets out a stuttered whimper, flinching as jackson tauntingly drags the cool metal of the buckle against his back. "hm, i think twenty will suffice" jackson whispers, threading his fingertips through marks hair. 

mark braces his tiny frame against the wall. digging his sharp nails into the wall ahead of him, his dark, perfectly curled lashes slamming themselves shut as jackson whips the belt back over his shoulder. 

instantly forcing mark to scream out in pain, the belt whipping against his back and splitting his skin. "count, sweetheart" jackson growls. raw pink flesh spotted with blood. raw, weeping flesh in various shades of pink and crimson splitting open with the second thrash of the belt.

"t━ t━ t ━ two" mark manages to stutter out before jackson whips the belt back against his skin. mark pleading, begging for jackson to stop before the older growls lowly in his ear, "i said fucking count!" jackson shouts as he whips the belt back which such force mark nearly collapses. 

although jackson harshly whipping him up by his hair, holding him in place as he whips the belt against marks back. marks words now undistinguishable and fragmented by his sobs of agony. "f━ four" mark cries.

marks skin taking on the pallor of a corpse. garnish red pooling from his fresh wounds, jackson dragging the buckle across marks freshly split skin. the crimson dripping from marks back, and staining his leggings as it ran down his legs. 

crimson pooling from his exposed wounds, scarring the tissue. jackson bringing the belt back quickly over his shoulder, whipping it against the teens already scarred skin. creating fresh, gashed wounds overlapping the old as he strikes marks back with the belt.

mark able to count up to ten before his words become fragmented. jackson whipping the metal across his fiances skin at a punishing speed, mark unable to keep up with counting the strikes. mark chokes out messy sobs in his pleads for jackson to stop.

although going unheard by jackson, whom had a smirk plastered across his lips and in turn strikes mark with the belt even harsher. each peak of pain robbing mark of the ability to speak as he attempts to count, knowing of the consequences of disobeying jackson. 

jackson harshly whips mark back by his hair, striking the belt against marks back for the twentieth time. mark manages to stutter out the last number. mark collapses the moment jackson releases his tight hold on his hair. 

his entire body visibly trembling, only the delicate red lace shrouding his bruised and battered skin. his porcelain complexion dread of crimson, mark lays across the floor, sobbing and panting heavily. 

jackson tilts his head to the side as he studies marks perfect physique. licking his cracked lips as he stares at marks slender sides. tears continue to stream marks cheeks as jackson leans down to pick mark up bridal style just before lazily tossing the bloody belt to the side.

mark whimpers with each small movement, resting his head against jacksons broad shoulder. jackson leaves the chain on marks ankle, having made it long enough to reach their bed if needed. opening the closet door and kicking it back closed with his foot.

laying mark down across the luxurious silken mattress. crimson seeping into the sheets beneath him, his dark lashes fluttering shut as he finally thinks its over. although a wave of pure agony rushing through him as jacksons nails dig into his hips.

mark crying out in pain, jackson ripping the red lace from marks waist. throwing it to the side as marks entire bruised, battered and bloody body visible. "d━d━daddy p━please d━d━ dont" mark manages to stutter out between his sobs. 

jackson only flipping mark onto his stomach, his bloody back fully exposed. jackson digs his nails into one of marks whipped open wounds, his pain exquisite, and debilitating. mark violently shaking against the crisp crimson stained sheets, sobbing messily.

jackson toying with the wound as mark screams, although not resisting jackson. jackson moves his fingertip in a circular motion before withdrawing it, fully opening the wound. crimson running down his fingertips.

staining his slacks as he slips them off. tossing them to the side, mark can only bury his face into the silken sheets, pressing his cheek to one of the cool velvet pillows. jackson tossing his boxers to the side as he aligns his large length against marks plump ass cheeks. 

jackson slaps marks ass with one hand, taking a tight grip on marks hair to use as leverage to thrust into him harshly. mark obs into the sheets beneath him, letting out screams of pure agony with each harsh thrust. 

jackson whipping his hair back harshly as he slaps his ass once more. thrusting anaimialsticly, mark can only sob, and wait till jackson grew bore of raping him. allowing jackson to do as he please with him, laying limp upon the bed.


	5. chapter five

marks tears finally dried against his cheeks, jackson growing bore of him. using his tight hold on marks hair as leverage to throw him to the side. mark lets out a soft cry as his wounded back makes contact with the silken sheets.

jackson paying his cry no mind, scoffing as he takes to the nightstand next to their luxurious bed. taking a pack of cigarettes to hand from the drawer, alongside a lighter. lighting the smoke, and tossing the lighter back on the bed next to mark. 

mark only flinches at the small action, whimpering as he brings his knees to his chest. curling into a ball, not bothering to pull the duvets over himself despite the cool november chill consuming the apartment.

mark sobs into his knees, listening to jacksons heavy footsteps patter their way towards their shared walk in closet. the chain still wrapped around marks ankle, mark only able to slowly inch closer to the edge of the bed. 

stuttering out a sob as he brings a tentative hand to his neck, feeling the circular violet bruise that lined it. another indicator jackson had once more nearly killed him, not wanting to even catch a glimpse of the injuries on his back.

slowly inching towards their dresser, forcing himself to sit up, biting back a whimper. listening as jackson gets ready for work, mark vaguely remembering jackson mention a late night meeting. sighing softly, dropping his gaze down. 

gaining sight of the claw marks dug into his hips, along side bruises of their own. hickeys covered his chest, new ones overlapping the old. he manages to force himself to stand, nearly collapsing beneath his own weight.

not to mention the chain digging into his ankle, stretching it to its limit as he now stood in front of the dresser. averting his gaze from the mirror that stood atop the dresser, instead taking to one of the many drawers.

pulling out one of jacksons larger t-shirts, knowing it would likely fall to his knees. wanting to mask as much of the damage as possible. once again averting his gaze from the mirror, slipping the milky t-shirt over his head. 

jacksons black-cherry scent over taking him as he gently pulled his arms through the sleeves. the sleeves themselves falling to his elbows, as jacksons stature was much larger then marks own. the man nearly a foot taller then mark.

mark shivers, wanting nothing more then to curl up in the bed with jackson. although knowing the likely hood of it was slim, as jackson was rarely a man of romance. much less affection, only showing it to mark once he had nearly beat him to death.

although to mark, it was simply just one of jacksons flaws, a flaw he thought he could simply fix. attempting to fix it by being better for jackson, being the best he could be. jackson usually having put the boy down, degrading him, his looks and his near perfect grades. 

mark is quickly whipped out of his haze when he feels jacksons arms wrap around his slim waist. mark flinches at the sudden sign of affection, jackson resting his head against marks. "daddy has a meeting to go to for a while" jackson whispers lowly against marks ear.

"i'll be back by midnight" jackson says, mark knowing the falsehood to jacksons words. knowing the likely hood of jackson going to a party, or sleeping with another woman for the night. jackson unravels himself from mark, guiding mark to take seat on the edge of the bed.

mark quickly does as instructed, not bothering to protest jackson being out so late. jackson slips a key from his suit pocket, taking the chain off of marks foot. "be good for daddy" jackson whispers, pressing a soft kiss to marks forehead. 

"i love you" mark whispers back, pressing his forehead against jacksons. "love you too" jackson says rather quickly before making his leave. mark stays seated on the edge of the bed, waiting until he heard the door lock and jacksons heavy footsteps patter down the apartment stairs.

mark breathes a sigh of relief, bringing his gaze back to the closet that jackson had left open. the chain still lay across the floor. a bloody mess having been made of the closet, crimson rid the walls, pools of scarlet dripped in the large closet.

mark stutters out a sob, wiping his own tears. taking back to his feet, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. the bags under his eyes sunken, having had many recent sleepless nights due to jacksons explosions of anger.

he quickly averts his gaze, rummaging through one of the dresser drawers. finally finding what he was in search of, pulling out an old iphone yugyeom had bought for him. gently pattering his fingertips against the screen, only a few numbers in the contacts of the phone.

quickly clicking on yugyeoms number, the phone ringing momentarily as he pressed it to his ear. yugyeoms gentle voice answering on the other side of the line, "mark?" he says softly. mark finds himself unable to form coherent sentences. 

"i-i-" mark manages to stutter out, tears beginning to stream his cheeks once more. "i'll be there in a few minutes" yugyeom says softly before ending the call. having given the phone to hide from jackson, although this being the second one as jackson had found the previous one.

mark found himself unable to walk properly for days after the incident, missing nearly a week of school. yugyeom buying him another instantly, although assuring mark had found a better hiding spot then the last.

mark breathes heavily, panting almost. lifting the edge of their mattress, slipping the phone safely beneath it. a place jackson rarely searched, collapsing back onto the bed. forgetting to close the closet door, and hide the chain as a gentle knock upon the door resonated the surrounding silence. 


	6. chapter six

marks mind washed completely blank as he took to his feet, darting towards the door to answer. seemingly forgetting of the bloody mess that lay in plain sight in the closet. marks small hand curls around the door knob, unlocking the door before twisting at the knob gently. 

yugyeoms usually perfect molded to granite features shadowed with worry as his mouth dropped catching one glimpse of mark. yugyeom darts inside, closing the door behind him and gently taking mark into his arms. 

his eyebrows furrowing together the moment he noticed a chain spread out across the bedroom. "mark?" yugyeom asks in shock, the fact slipping marks mind until this very moment. "mark please don't tell me" yugyeom whispers, releasing his hold on mark and slowly making his way towards the chain.

his eyes widening once he traces the chain back towards the closet, noticing the scarlet pooled in the closet. mark gulping as he forces his dark lashes shut. "no mark were leaving right now" yugyeom says, quickly darting towards mark.

"get your clothes, were leaving" he says, placing one arm on marks hip. mark whimpers at the touch, causing yugyeoms features to be graced with worry. slowly gripping the hem of the large t-shirt, raising it up despite marks many protests. 

exposing the large claw marks dug into his hips, and purple welts that framed his tiny ribcage. yugyeom takes a deep breath, keeping tight hold on the t-shirt as he walks around to marks back. 

blood seeping through the milky t-shirt, yugyeom rising the t-shirt completely to expose marks back. raw pink flesh spotted with crimson, his skin split open from jacksons violent thrashes. "we have to go" yugyeom whispers, mark shaking his head in response.

"mark he will fucking kill you, were leaving" yugyeom bluntly states. although mark oblivious to the truth, perhaps in denial of the fact. yugyeom drops the t-shirt, gently wrapping his hand around marks wrist.

"mark, please" he pleads, "where are your clothes?" yugyeom whispers. mark remains silent, only bringing his gaze up a bit towards the closet. yugyeom gulps, knowing he would have to likely enter the large closet.

he gently guides mark to follow him, his heavy footsteps masking marks light and timid steps. "i'll get your clothes, and then we'll go, okay?" a fraction of mark wanted to protest, yet couldn't seem to force the words to escape his lips. 

yugyeom releases his light hold on marks wrist, taking a tentative step forward into the dimly lit closet. grabbing one of jacksons duffel bags he usually took to the gym with him, and tossing a few pairs of marks sweater and leggings into it.

as that was really all jackson allowed mark to wear. having hated mark wearing any tight clothing that showed off his perfect physique. yugyeom zips the bag up, averting his gaze from the dried crimson pooling around the closet.

scoffing as he noticed the bloody belt lay lazily tossed in the corner. "my parents are home, i can't take you there" yugyeom whispers as he brings his gaze back to a trembling mark. "jaebum lives with his boyfriend, i'll call on the way there and ask" he says very softly. 

as he knew any loud noises likely scared mark, the boy almost bursting into sobs anytime someone raised their voice with him. having noticed this fact a time mark broke into tears when a substitute teacher yelled at him.

yugyeom having remembered how he comforted the boy, walking him to the nurse and rubbing circles along his thighs as they sat. despite mark always having been with jackson from the time yugyeom had met him, always having lingering feelings for the younger.

yugyeom gently threads his fingertips through marks hand, to which mark gently pulls his hand away. mark brings his gaze down, almost ashamed of what he had done, although yugyeom only wrapped his hand around marks wrist to guide him out of the apartment. 

yugyeom guides mark down the stairs, keeping a hold of mark as they walked. mark attempted to hold back his tears, to no avail. mark averts his gaze from yugyeom, allowing the tears to stream his cheeks unnoticed. 

yugyeom finally reaches the bottom floor, having taken the stairs incase someone spotted them leaving. guiding mark towards his car, opening the passenger door for mark. mark stands still for a moment, his only movements that of his violent trembling. 

yugyeom having completely forgotten to change mark out of the blood t-shirt. mumbling a string of curses as he pushes mark into the car. mark lets out a loud cry, yugyeoms palm grazing the wounds upon his back.

"shit mark im sorry" yugyeom whispers. quickly rounding the front of the car and taking to the drivers seat. yugyeom starts the car with a quickness, tossing marks bag into the back seat. only marks quiet cries resonate the surrounding silence.

yugyeom rummages through his hoodie pocket to find his phone. having been close with jaebum, the mans number being in his frequently called. the phone only rings twice before jaebum answers with a raspy tone. 

"jae, i need to bring mark to your apartment" yugyeom says. jaebum alone hearing the worry in yugyeoms tone. knowing the likely hood of jackson having seriously injured him. "okay" jaebum says in short. "i'll let my boyfriend know" he manages to say before yugyeom hangs up the phone.

yugyeom briefly brings his gaze to the side to check on mark. whom has already brought his knees to his chest, arms wrapped tightly around his knees. yugyeom forced to bring his gaze back to the road as they neared jaebums apartment building. 

yugyeom parks in one of the closest spots to jaebums building as possible. mark still dressed in the crimson rid t-shirt. although night was nearly falling, not want anyone to see the blood the stained marks shirt. 

yugyeom crunches into his bottom lip, gazing at the backseat before taking marks bag to hand. taking out one of the sweaters. "sweetheart, put this on" yugyeom whispers, mark bringing his gaze up from his knees. 

tears still streaming his cheeks, cheeks consumed by various shades of crimson. mark unravels from his self, gently taking the sweater from yugyeoms hand and pulling it over his head. whimpering with each small movement he made, although the sweater nearly dropping to his knees much like the t-shirt. 

yugyeom takes a moment to breath before jumping from the drivers side. mark shakily opening the door for himself, with the help of yugyeom who rushed to his side. yugyeom holding onto marks wrist whilst taking the duffel bag to hand. 

jaebum and his boyfriend thankfully living on the first floor of the apartment. yugyeom quickly guides mark inside, rounding the corner to the first door on the right. kicking at the door with his foot despite having his hands full. 

an incredulous look gracing yugyeoms features when jaebums boyfriend opened the door.


	7. chapter seven

"your dating our anatomy teacher?" yugyeom says as jaebum appears behind the figure. jaebum visibly crunches his cracked bottom lip, pulling his boyfriend back to allow yugyeom to gently guide mark inside the apartment. "mr.park, i mean" yugyeom stumbles over his wording, jinyoung only chuckling in response. "jinyoung, his names jinyoung" jaebum says softly, rolling his eyes a bit.

"jinyoung, this is mark" jaebum says, not knowing the extent of marks injuries. "are you alright?" jaebum asks softly, unraveling himself from around jinyoung and advancing towards mark. mark in turn taking a tentative step back. "lets get you cleaned up, mhm?" jaebum begins softly, marks gaze still glued to the ground. jinyoung still stood confused as to what was even wrong with the boy. that was until he saw the blood beginning to seep through the back of marks sweater. his usually angelic features shadowed with worry, jaebum attempts to grab marks hand to guide him towards the restroom. although before mark can even take a step he collapses beneath his own weight.

quickly caught in jaebums arms, who now only notices the crimson dying the back of his sweater. jaebum mumbles a string of curses whilst jinyoung only stood in horror. mark weighting nearly nothing, easily carried to the bedroom by jaebum. "he needs to go a hospital" jinyoung argues as he follows jaebum into their guest room. "he won't tell them the truth" yugyeom mumbles. jaebum laying mark down on the bed, nodding along to the truth to yugyeoms words. "he'd rather die before selling out jackson" jaebum adds. 

mark barely conscious as jaebum flips him to his stomach. stripping him of the sweater and exposing the crimson rid t-shirt he had worn underneath it. jinyoungs eyes widen as he averts his gaze the moment jaebum attempts to take the shirt off. mark letting out a loud cry as the fabric grazes his back, although not resisting jaebum. yugyeom almost saddened by the thought of mark not defending himself when in pain, so use to allowing jackson to do as he pleased.

yugyeom rushes to the other side of the bed to sit next to mark. although the younger paying him no attention. mark pressing his cheek to the cool velvet pillow, his eyes consumed by an emptiness as he gazed at yugyeom. yugyeom attempts to hold marks hand, to which the younger using his remaining strength to shift away. letting out a bitten back whimper as he does so.

a frown curls yugyeoms lips, listening as jaebum instructs jinyoung to get a series of medical supplies from the restroom. jinyoung darts out the room, almost vomiting at the sight of marks gashed open wounds. mark faints in and out of consciousness, his dark, perfectly curled lashes fanning his skin and fluttering shut. jaebum brings a damp wash cloth to marks back, forcing another whimper from the boy. 

yugyeom once again attempts to hold marks hand in an attempt to sooth him, although rejected once more. before yugyeom can attempt any further, the sound of his phone ringing pervades the surrounding silence. yugyeom only now realizing the time, nearly past ten pm and far past the time his mother wanted him home. reading his mothers name light up across the phone screen, mumbling a string of curses.

"i have to go" says softly, jinyoung reentering the room with his arms full of an assortment of bandages. yugyeom leans down, pressing a gentle kiss to marks cheek, _"i love you"_ he whispers. just soft enough for only mark to hear, jaebums focus completely consumed by tending to marks wounds. yugyeom sighs softly, making his leave from the room and resuming to call his mother in an attempt to explain the situation. 

jaebum waits until he hears the apartment door open and shut before turning to his boyfriend. "his boyfriend did this?" jinyoung asks softly. "fiance, his fiance did this" jaebum corrects. placing an assortment of gauzes on marks wounds, covering what he could. taking a raveled up string of bandages and wrapping them around marks back. jinyoung recalls his boyfriend referring to the man as 'jackson' 

recalling the name, although making no mention of his brother also having been seeing a man named jackson. only watching as jaebum continues to bandage the boy until all his wounds are covered. jaebum breathing a sigh of relief, picking up marks crimson rid clothing and tossing it in a laundry basket. rummaging through the duffel bag of marks clothing yugyeom had left.

jaebum picked out one of the hoodies he knew likely belong to jackson. although was to tired to care, taking the large charcoal hoodie over his arm alongside a pair of leggings. darting back to marks side, laying the clothes down next to mark, as they had assumed he had fallen asleep. "let him sleep" jaebum whispers softly, jinyoung nodding and standing up from the edge of the bed. 

jinyoung flicks the light off, raveling his arms from around jaebum and pulling him out of the room. "he'll be okay" jinyoung reassures jaebum, both thinking the boy had simply fall asleep. jaebum halfway closes the door behind him, jinyoung pulling jaebum into their bedroom. jinyoung placing a soft kiss against jaebums neck, jaebum biting back a moan as he jokingly slaps jinyoung. 

"we can't, hes-" jaebum whispers as jinyoung tugs him onto their shared bed. jinyoung crawling on of jaebum, effectively pinning him down and kissing down his neck. jaebum so consumed by his lovers soft kisses, not hearing the light, timid footsteps pattering down their hallway. mark stops at their now closed bedroom doors, only soft moans resonating the surrounding silence. 

he shivers a bit, breathing heavily as he pulls the hoodie sleeve over his hand. bringing the sleeve to his face, pressing it against his lips and allowing jacksons black cherry scent to intoxicate him. he continues down the hallway, duffel bag shakily in hand with his bloody clothing messily shoved into it. he continues to their living room, finding their house phone sat on the kitchen counter. 

his fingertips trembling, curling around the phone. gently pattering in a number, and pressing it to his ear as a voice answered on the other side of the line almost immediately.

 

_"daddy?"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people on ao3 are so much more accepting then on wattpad jwgsgegkjsb :,)  
> all i got on wattpad was my books deleted and constant hate   
> i have a few more chapters for this story written out that ill try to edit and post today<3


	8. chapter eight

"kitten, where are you?" jackson lowly growls into the phone. a small smile curls marks lips at the sound of jacksons voice, although knocked out of his haze when he hears jackson repeat himself. "j-jaes" mark softly stutters into the phone. due to jacksons over possessive nature, jackson already knew where jaebum lived. as did he with yugyeom, as well as any other man mark associated himself with.

jackson already having found the phone yugyeom had bought for mark, having turned their apartment completely upside down looking for any clues as to where mark had gone. "go outside, i'll be there soon" jackson says briefly before hanging up the phone. marks smile fades the moment he hears a shuffling and jaebums bedroom door opens. he quickly drops the phone and darts out to apartment. 

quietly closing the door behind him, hoping jaebum hadn't bothered to check the room. running out the main apartment building door, hearing jaebum shout at jinyoung as he made his way from the apartment. jaebum just barely spots mark make a break for it as he runs to the apartment parking lot. mark quickly spotting jacksons car pulling up, and dashing towards it.

jaebum runs out the apartment building, although mark being much faster then him due to his slim figure. mark pants heavily as he rushes to jacksons car, jackson smirking once the boy was in sight, unbuckling and leaning over to open the passenger door for him. mark practically jumps into the seat, slamming the door closed as jaebum wasn't far behind him. jaebum only heard screaming and shouting for mark to come back before jackson speeds off. 

mark trembles, relaxing back into the passenger seat. jackson going well over the speed limit, mark pulls the hoodie sleeves back over his hands, almost ashamed of what he had done. keeping his gaze glued down, that was until he felt jacksons hand graze his thigh, jackson resting his palm on marks inner thigh. rubbing circles, knowing just how to comfort mark, how to keep mark whipped and bound to him. 

mark breathes a small sigh of relief, knowing jacksons punishment wouldn't be as severe as the last. although knowing jackson was angry non-the-less, his eyes practically secreting smoke, whilst lust poured from his lips. after what feels like forever, riding the entire car ride in pure silence jackson finally turns the car into their apartment parking lot.

mark visibly gulps, his hands trembling folded in his lap. jackson simply parks the car, and jumps out the drivers side door. not uttering a word to mark, entering the apartment building and going up the stairs. it takes a moment for mark to register that jackson wants him to follow him, as mark quickly does so, dashing into the apartment and up the stairs.

it was almost as if, _mark craved the pain of jacksons fist._ for jackson to knock him down, just to pick him up again. mark could easily run back to jaebums, to phone someone for help or run away from jackson entirely. but despite that, he always came back. and jackson knew that, jackson knew mark was whipped and bound to him, that mark was oblivious to his torment and was blindly in love with jackson. 

mark darts up the stairs, making quick work of them as he reaches their apartment door just barely open. taking a deep breath before his light and timid footsteps back their way towards the door, his slim figure slipping through the crack in the door with ease. the apartment only dimly lit in the hallway, only the bedroom light on signaling thats where jackson was waiting for him. 

marks light footsteps patter down the hallway quickly, slipping through the crack in the bedroom door. met with the sight of jackson sat on the edge of the bed, his suit tie lazily undone, the first few buttons of his white button up undone, as well as his suit jacket tossed to the floor. a glass of bubbly liquor sat on the nightstand, indicating he had been drinking before mark called him. 

mark pants a bit, fluttering his dark lashes shut as he approaches jackson. jacksons legs spread apart, allowing mark to stand completely in between them. mark exhales sharply, jackson leans back on both his arms, finally bringing his gaze up to meet marks eyes. 

 _ **"strip"**_ he whispers.


	9. chapter nine

" _strip_ " he whispers and mark can nearly feel his entire body shudder. mark quickly obeys jacksons order, knowing the consequences if jackson had to repeat himself. the stench of alcohol consumes mark as he moves his arms to his sides to grab the hem of his hoodie and pull it over his head. although just before he can get it over his chest jackson lands a harsh slap on his ass. 

mark lets out a soft whimper, dropping the hem of the hoodie back to his thighs. "slower" jackson growls lowly, mark nods, knowing exactly what jackson wanted him to do. he gives his hips a bit of a twirl as he grips the hem of the hoodie. jackson licking his lips, relaxing back onto his hands as marks thigh rubs against his own. jackson crunches his cracked bottom lip, groaning at the sight of marks slim sides. 

although masked by bandages, another indicator mark had not only ran off with another man, but _had allowed them to touch him._ something only jackson can do, something only jackson could do the best, something he was about to prove to his little baby boy. mark sways his hips back and forth as he slowly inches for his leggings. yugyeom having unknowingly tossed a pair of marks lace panties into the duffel bag that had been mixed in with his clothing. 

mark having thanked god he had, as he had slipped them on when he got ready at jaebums. jackson not taking notice until mark gently tugged down his leggings, exposing the delicate crimson lace that hugged marks waist. because _red_ always was jacksons favorite color, jackson chews on his bottom lip at the sight. mark swinging his hips in a circle as he kicks off the leggings. 

his porcelain complexion perfectly contrasted the deep scarlet lace. mark places both his palms on either side of jacksons shoulders, exhaling deeply before pushing jackson back onto the bed. jackson placing his palms on marks perched hip bones, allowing mark to crawl on top of him and straddle him. jackson already feeling a tightening in his slacks just at the sight of how beautiful mark was. 

how mark _was his, and only his_ , how mark would always only be his. marks slender thighs rubbing up against jacksons slacks, mark attempting to bite back his whimpers which each small movement. jackson was drunk, very drunk. mark knew this as the stench of liquor consumed him with each breath jackson took. surprisingly, jackson was much less violent when drunk. 

if jackson having been sober, mark would of likely already been bent over his lap. jackson studies marks perfect physique, first gazing at his slender thighs. then moving onto his slim sides, despite the bandages still showing off his near hour glass figure. jackson allows his hands to roam, landing a harsh slap on marks ass and watching as the flawless porcelain skin jiggled. 

eliciting a loud whimper from mark, jackson quickly flipping them over so that now his muscular frame was hovering above mark. mark lets out a soft gasp at the sudden movement, forcing himself not to cry out as his bandaged back rubbed up against the silken sheets. jackson runs one hand down marks slim side, ending his palm at marks hip. sliding off the lace, standing up off the edge of the bed as he slips them off marks legs. 

marks breath hitched as jacksons large hands gently gripped his thighs, spreading them apart. his breath hitched as jacksons fingertips gently massaged his thighs. jacksons gaze finally met marks, and for once their wasn't a burning rage behind jacksons gaze. jackson was gentle, jackson was everything mark needed him to be. because jackson knew, jackson knew everything mark needed to keep him whipped and bound to him. 

jackson remains eye contact with mark as he lowers to his knees. gently grabbing marks legs and pulling him closer to him, then lifting marks thighs and placing them over his shoulders. mark tilts his head back a bit, forcing his dark lashes shut as jackson kisses at his puckered hole. biting back a whimper, and forcing out a moan when jacksons tongue overlaps it. 

mark kept his mouth shut, allowing jackson to eat him out. jackson whispering praises, how much he loved mark, how much mark meant to him. marks breathing almost erratic as jackson gently kissed up his thighs. placing soft, lingering kisses on marks thighs until jackson was stood back up. mark allowing his dark, perfectly curled lashes to flutter open once he felt jackson hovering back over him. 

the stench of liquor had yet to consume mark, and mark knowing all to well the violence that jackson was about to assume. marks chocolate, dark brown doe eyes staring back at jacksons darkening gaze. jackson now completely hovering over top of mark, their gazes glued to each other. jackson brings a tentative hand forward, cupping marks cheek gently. 

mark melts into jacksons gentle embrace, rubbing his cheek against jacksons palm. jacksons visibly bites into his lower lip, brushing his thumb along marks cheek. "j-jackson" mark says softly, "d-daddy" he quickly corrects himself. " _shh_ " jackson whispers, tracing his thumb along marks jaw. jacksons eyes begin to secrete smoke, darkening with each second beckoning by. 

jackson blinks his attention away from marks gaze. rolling his teeth across his bottom lip, running a hand down marks slim side. "rest" he whispers, rolling off top of mark and laying back on the silken sheets. mark freezes momentarily, unsure of if jackson was serious or not. trembling a bit as he crawls closer to jackson, resting his head on jacksons muscular chest. 

jackson pulls the heavy duvets over top of them, wrapping both arms around mark as the younger drifted to sleep. 

_mark was his,_

_and would always be his._


	10. chapter ten

mark awoke the next morning tightly curled at jacksons chest, the alarm clock resonating the surrounding silence. mark sleepily rubs his eye, crawling over jackson to shut the alarm off. the fact of having school completely slipped his mind up until this moment, knowing he would have to face both jaebum, and yugyeom. marks just about to swing his legs over the edge of the bed when he feels jacksons arms tightly wrap around his waist. 

"i'll drive you to school" jackson mumbles, sitting up and pressing a soft kiss to marks bare back. friday being one of the only days jackson got off, mark shivers a bit to his touch although accepting his offer. nodding as jackson unravels from him, mark shakily taking to his feet and making his way to the closet. "wear one of my shirts" jackson calls at him as he opens the closet. 

mark quickly grabbing a pair of leggings, averting his gaze from the chain in the closet. practically darting out the closet and around the bed to jackson and his shared dresser. he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror, the bandages still wrapped around his back and stomach, although stained with small pools of scarlet. sunken bags lay under his eyes, darkening with each sleepless night. 

the bruise circling his neck, from jacksons last attempt to choke him still barely faded. a string of hickeys lined up his neck, mark desperately searching through one of his bags on the dresser for his concealer. "j-ja" mark mumbles to himself, "d-daddy" he quickly corrects, "w-wheres my-" although cut off by a smirk plastering its self across jacksons face. 

"your what sweetheart?" he asks, tauntingly tilting his head to the side a bit. "c-concealer" mark says, averting his gaze from jacksons. "hmm" jackson whispers, "must've thrown it out on accident" jackson smirks once more. mark widens his eyes as he looks up in jackson, knowing full well jackson had thrown it out intentionally. mark gulps, knowing he would have to go to school with the marks on his neck.

jackson chuckles darkly before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. taking to their closet to find something more suitable to wear when dropping mark off at school, mark stares at himself in horror in the mirror. already knowing the wrath he would face at school, trembling as he reaches into the dresser drawer for one of jacksons t-shirts. pulling out one of the larger ones, a simple t-shirt for the company jackson was a ceo for. 

mark picking out one of the pairs of lace jackson had bought for him, slipping it on before his leggings. catching a glimpse at the luminous digital clock that lit their bedside, indicating that he would be late for school if he didn't leave soon. quickly pulling over jacksons t-shirt, falling nearly to his knees. jackson coming out the closet dressed in a white button up, tucked into his black slacks. 

his dress shoes jostled against the hard-wood floor. mark flinching as jackson shouted for him to hurry up, quickly rushing over to jackson and picking up his bag along the way. the pair not living but a few minute drive from the school, although jackson wanting both yugyeom and jaebum to see him dropping off mark. knowing the pair would be searching for him on his walk to school.

jackson doesn't bother opening the passenger door for mark, "i don't have all fucking day" he says as mark stays frozen on the side walk. still terrified of what people would say about the bruising around his neck, flinching as jackson shouts at him and making his way towards the car. mark bringing his gaze down, folding his hands in his lap as jackson drove. 

not looking at either jackson, or out the window. keeping his mouth shut, jackson having woke up in a foul mood. although hearing jacksons phone ring a text in his pocket, a small smile curling his lips when he read the text. mark holding back tears, desperately wanting to believe jackson wasn't seeing anyone else. mark to caught up in the text to have realized jackson had already stopped the car. 

"well? are you just gonna sit here all day?" jackson growls, mark blinking his attention back up at the older. "s-s-sorry" mark whispers, leaning over to press a kiss to jacksons cheek. catching a glimpse of his phone lit up with a series of texts, although only reading the name ' _park_ '  and ' _soo_ ' across the screen before jackson quickly flipped the phone over. 

mark tenses up, jackson shoving at his shoulder for him to get out of the car. "b-bye, i love you" mark says just before opening the passenger door. yugyeom and jaebum stood outside the front gate, catching a glimpse of the smirk plastered across jacksons face before mark shut the car door. jackson speeding off with a quickness, mark only keeping his head down as he walked until a group of boys called his name. 

"aw? did the little slut finally try to kill himself?" one chuckles darkly. mark ignoring the pair, keeping his head down and attempting to walk past the group. "slut, it isn't very nice to ignore someone when their talking to you" one says as he grips at marks wrist when the boy attempts to walk by. quickly whipping mark back, forcing a whimper from the small boy. 

"fuck off, now" yugyeom growls as he appears in front of the group. the boy with a hold on marks wrist jerking back, quickly releasing his grasp. "i said, fuck off" yugyeom repeats, taking mark into his arms as the group quickly shuffles away. as yugyeom was one of the most feared boys at the school, only known for having a soft spot for mark. mark keeps his gaze glued to the ground as yugyeom pulls their bodies closer together. 

"mark, please" yugyeom whispers softly. jaebum sighing heavily as the school bell rings, "mark we need to talk to you" jaebum whispers. mark only shakes his head, tears already streaming his cheeks. "hey" yugyeoms tone only ever being this gentle for mark, yugyeom leans down a bit, able to see the tears ridding marks cheeks. exhaling heavily as he stands back up right, wrapping both arms around mark.

"its okay" yugyeom whispers, swaying mark back and forth. "hey" yugyeom says, marks tears darkening his shirt. "why don't you ditch class with me and a few of my friends? we'll talk" yugyeom pulling away from mark, bringing a hand to brush the tears from marks cheek. mark nods a bit, stuttering out a sob whilst the school bell rings in the back. 

 


	11. chapter eleven

mark trailed behind yugyeom and jaebum as they walked through the hallways. meeting a few of yugyeoms friends along the way, "were going to jinyoungs room, this is his free period" jaebum says softly, already having told their two other friends that were joining them to keep quiet about the situation.

"mark, this is bambam and youngjae" yugyeom says softly in marks direction. mark shyly waves at the pair, tears still streaming his cheeks as he brings his gaze up just a bit. worried looks gracing both bambam and youngjaes features, although brushing it off until they arrived in jinyoungs classroom. jaebum smiling at the teacher once they entered, jinyoung seated at his desk grading a stack of papers. 

jinyoung adjusts his glasses as the group enters, smiling back at his boyfriend. "we'll use the back room, just in case someone comes in" jinyoung says taking to his feet. the anatomy room having a small office attached to the back of it. jaebum and jinyoung sitting on the desk, whilst yugyeom guided mark to sit in one of the chairs next to him. "mark" yugyeom begins softly. 

"we're gonna tell you something, and you need to promise not to freak out, okay?" yugyeom says. a puzzled look gracing marks angelic features, bringing his gaze up to meet yugyeoms. nodding non-the-less, jinyoung crunching into his bottom lip  as jaebum lets out a soft sigh. "mark hes not going to say it so i will" jaebum says, knowing yugyeom didn't want to practically tear marks heart out. 

"jinyoung" jaebum begins. "jinyoung has this sister, and last night when i told him about jackson.." jaebum softly exhaling in between his breathed pause. "he has a sister, and that sister is also seeing a man named jackson" jaebum averting his gaze from marks as he can already see the tears continuing to swell in marks eyes. "who is also a ceo, and.." although before jaebum can finish his sentence mark has already jumped from his seat and darted from the room. 

yugyeom mumbling a series of curses, quickly chasing after him. although mark has already made his way from the classroom, and down the hallway entirety. sobbing all the while, running as fast as his feet would possibly taking him. yugyeom losing sight of mark as he runs out the school building, tears consuming marks vision. nearly accidentally running into the street if not for a car quickly honking their horn. 

although quickening his pace, rushing back towards his apartment. hoping and praying jackson was still home, hoping and praying that it wasn't true. that it was all some cruel joke they had pinned together, remembering the name 'park' connecting both jinyoung and the name he had seen on jacksons phone. nearing the apartment building, yugyeom no longer in sight trailing behind him. 

mark darts inside, not caring if anyone heard his stuttered sobs. not wanting to wait for the elevator and inside rushing up the sets of stairs. his bag loosely hanging off his shoulders, rushing past one of their neighbors as he sobbed. every piece of him wanted to hope that it wasn't true, attempting to block out all the facts that pointed to the truth of it. attempting to pretend he hadn't seen what he'd seen. 

that it was impossible for them to be the same jackson, that maybe it was a coincidence but he hadn't even let jaebum finish his wording. he wanted to believe that jackson was faithful to him, that jackson didn't allow other woman to grind on him at parties, that jackson didn't have to hide his phone from mark so mark wouldn't see him hooking up with other woman. 

he wanted to pretend that jackson loved him the way that he loved jackson. blinded by his love for the older as he stops at their apartment door. not even having to get his key as the door was unlocked. mark took a deep breath, stuttering out another sob and furiously wiping his cheeks to rid himself of the tears. he wanted to believe that his fiance was loyal to him, almost feeling ashamed for believing in jacksons disloyalty. 

although his thoughts halted the moment he heard a woman moan out in euphoria the moment he gently slipped through a crack in the door. mark took a tentative step forward, his dark lashes brimming with heavy tears. his light and timid footsteps masked by the groans and moans resonating the surrounding silence. the bedroom door lazily swung open, as if they hadn't even bothered to close it on their way in. 

the light from the bedroom dimly lit the hallway, mark taking small steps forward. stuttering out a sob with each step, clutching onto the hem of jacksons t-shirt. jacksons black-cherry aroma intoxicating him, allowing it to wash over him just before he took another step forward. standing frozen in the hallway, listening as jackson groaned and praised the vocal woman. 

 _"f-f-fuck jackson don't stop"_ she moaned, mark finally taking another step forward around the bedroom door corner. his sobs masked by the sound of skin slapping together, mark turning the corner to see the a tan woman, much older then him spread out across the bed. jacksons fingertips laced together with her own, and maybe that was the thing that broke mark the most. 

the fact that he was holding her hand, or maybe it was the fact that jackson had never held his hand. perhaps it was the lingering thought that jackson was never affectionate with him, that jackson was never gentle with him. god was it the fact that everything about the sex in front of him was pleasurable, was soft, was loving, was compassionate. god was it the fucking fact that it was everything jackson never was with him. 

mark stands there, sobbing silently to himself for a few minutes. all before jackson lets out a loud groan, fucking out his and the womans high before he whispers how much he loves her. and god does it shatter mark into pieces, that jackson loved her and not him. because mark loved everything about jackson, loved every fraction and fucking portion of him there was. 

accepted all his so called flaws, forgave him no matter what he had done to him. and jackson? he loved her. their fingertips stay laced together until jackson just so happened to turn his head a bit. catching a mere glimpse of a small figure stood in the doorway, mumbling a string of curses as he brought his gaze fully up. "baby, fuck, no, no, no" jackson shouts, unlacing his fingertips from the confused woman who darts her head in marks direction. 

 


	12. chapter tweleve

mark didn't budge, his movements only that of his trembling whilst he still stood in the doorway. his teary eyed gaze glued to the woman sprawled out across their bed, averting his gaze from jackson. jackson desperately attempts to get himself dressed, the woman still lay in confusion. jackson manages to get his slacks on before darting over to mark, whom still stood frozen in the door way. 

the tan woman scrambles to get dressed, jackson paying her no attention as he rushes over to mark. "baby, hey, hey look at me" jackson says softly, attempting to wrap both arms around mark. to which mark takes a tentative step back, still staring at the woman. watching as the woman had one of jacksons t-shirts next to her, pulling it over her head. forcing mark to stutter out another sob.

mark breaths heavily, almost panting. forcing his dark lashes shut. "you, _get the fuck out_ " jackson shouts as he jerks his head back towards the woman. the woman almost shocked, as jackson had never even cursed at her. she sits up, staring at mark first and then jackson. "i said, out" jackson growls lowly, reverting his attention back to his sobbing fiance. 

"baby, i can explain, i promise i can explain" jackson whispers, bringing a hand to cup marks cheek. "just look at me baby, not her, just me" jackson brushing his thumb alongside marks cheek. the woman finally manages to scramble on a pair of sweat pants and one of jacksons t-shirts, attempting to explain herself to mark although quickly hushed by jackson. 

jackson knowing full well if the woman told the truth to mark that he would have no chance at lying his way out of the situation. jackson uses his available woman to shove the woman out the bedroom door the moment shes in reach. jackson waits until he hears the womans muffled sobs, and the front door opening and closing before he breaths a small sigh of relief.

jackson leans down to press his forehead to marks, as hes nearly a foot taller then his fiance. jackson gently threads his fingertips through marks, lacing them together and pulling mark towards their bed. mark stands in place, resisting jacksons grip and shaking his head. jackson tugs at mark once more, forcing him off his feet and nearly tripping the boy over. 

although quickly caught in jacksons arms, mark lets out a soft whimper against jacksons chest. mark expected yelling, he expected jackson to yell at him for disobeying when he should've followed. he expected jackson to yell at him for catching a glimpse at his phone, or for coming home early, for skipping class. he expected jackson to find any reason to be angry with him, to pin the blame on him.

he expected that, what he didn't expect was jackson to pick him up, having marks legs wrap around his waist. he didn't expect jackson to hold him, to practically cradle him as he made his way towards their bed. he didn't expect jackson to sit down on the edge of the bed, mark still tightly raveled in his arms. "baby" jackson begins softly, rubbing circles alongside marks back. 

jackson knew full well he had been seeing the woman for months, only having been dating mark for a year. jackson knew full well that he could tell mark anything, any number of excuses and mark would believe him. jackson knew mark was blindly in love with him, that mark was so whipped and bound to him. that mark needed jackson, he needed jackson like the moon needed the sea. 

jackson knew mark had seen him grinding on multiple woman before, at parties he had forced mark to go to simply to torment him. jackson knew that a fraction of mark knew he had been cheating, and he knew mark rejected that fraction. that mark did everything he could to believe jackson, because all he wanted was jacksons love. 

"baby you know the meeting i had a few days ago" jackson whispers, blabbering out an excuse he could get his hands on. "she was coming over to follow up on a few things, and things, well baby they just got out of hand and-" jackson continued to make up lies, tumbling out his lies from his lips, as they always fell onto forgiving ears.

"hey, hey look at me" jackson whispers softly, marks face still buried deeply into his chest. mark stutters out a sob, his tears running down jacksons muscular chest. jackson crunches his bottom lip, he knew mark believed him, because mark would believe him no matter what he said. "shes the only one, she was only ever the only one, okay?" jackson lies bluntly. 

"baby, come on" jackson whispers against marks ear, swaying mark back and forth. mark nods against jacksons chest, his sobs broken apart by his need to draw breath. "you're the one i wanna marry baby, not her" jackson whispers lowly, mark finally bringing his gaze up to jacksons. and god maybe thats just what got him, jacksons damned eyes.

maybe it was his black pupils surrounded by a ring of clouded grey, swallowed by a sapphire blue. maybe it was the indigo darts saturated by fleaks of honey, or god was it his cloudy grey stained eyes captivating mark, luring him in, generating him with a sensation of warmth. because everytime he looked into those eyes he lost himself, and piece by piece fell more in love with jackson. 

"come on beautiful, daddy has a surprise for you" jackson whispers against marks ears.


	13. chapter thirteen

mark gazes up curiously at jackson, blinking his attention towards the older. "well, baby you've always talked about having our own house and i figured.." jackson says in an attempt to divert the topic. it wasn't that they were to poor to buy a house, far from it. jackson had money, more then enough to buy practically a mansion. it was just simply the fact jackson had always said he didn't want to go through the 'hassal' of purchasing one.

jackson leans down, pressing a soft kiss to marks forehead and bangs. "i've been looking into it and there's this one i found and well.." jackson whispering against marks skin. mark shivers to the touch, tilting his head to the side a bit. jackson quickly rummages around the bed until he finds his phone, typing in the long pass code and scrolling through his photos. finally landing on the picture that catches marks attention, the younger staring at it before letting out a soft gasp.

jackson flips through a few more pictures of the luxurious home. mark sitting in his lap in shock, his lips slightly parted as he attempts to muster up the courage to speak his mind. "i-i-i" mark stutters softly, visibly gulping inwards. jackson furrows his eyebrows together, unsure of what mark was truly thinking. "seriously mark? you don't like it?" jackson practically scoffs. 

mark looks up, fear instilled in his gaze although still allowing the words to slip from his lips. " _y-you..c-cheated.."_ mark softly stutters in disbelief. " _a-and your asking i-if i'm serious_?" he finally finishes. jackson sits in astonishment, mark had actually spoken his mind _for once_ , mark didn't submit to jackson, _for once_. "oh like you didn't cheat on me when you ran away with another man?" jackson growls as he shoves mark out of his lap. 

mark yelps as his back harshly hits the floor, attempting to stand up on his own before jackson can whip him up by his hair. crawling back a bit, squeaking as jackson rises to his feet. "how fucking ungrateful can you be, hm?" jackson growls, mark continuing to crawl away from him with each step he took. " _do you even remember the way i found you_?" jackson chuckles darkly. 

"if it wasn't for me you'd still be on the _fucking streets_!" jackson shouts, threading one hand through marks hair and whipping him up. mark lets out a stuttered sob, forcing his dark lashes shut as jackson glares down at him. "i cheated on you once, once and it was a fucking mistake" jackson shouts, mark flinching with each small movement jackson made. 

mark knew it, he knew he should just keep his mouth shut. he knew he shouldn't resist jackson, that he should just submit. although the words escaping him before he can hold them back, "o-o-once?" mark almost scoffs. and just like that, without even thinking about it mark explodes. "once, once!" mark repeats. "its not like woman grind on you at parties, or that you had her name saved in your fucking phone!" mark continues to yell. 

"once, once but its not like you've been fucking every woman you can get your hands on!" mark not even thinking about it as he shoves jackson back. "once, once but its not like-" although before mark can finish his sentence the back of jacksons palm has already harshly met marks cheek. sending him down with the force of it, and leaving a fresh bruise on marks cheek.

"maybe you should learn when to _shut the fuck up_ and i wouldn't cheat on you" jackson shouts, causing mark to flinch. jackson only having realized what he had done when he sees the mark he left behind on marks cheek. "shit, fuck princess i'm sorry" jackson quickly pleads, rushing over to help mark up. "you know daddy didn't mean it, i love you, i love you so much" jackson whispers, picking mark back up.

"hey, shh" jackson cooes, attempting to hush marks sobs. the younger only sniffling, letting out a whimper as jackson laid him down on their bed. "we'll go look at the house later today, mhm?" jackson whispers, placing a kiss to marks temple. only the sound of the light flicking off, jackson lazily closing the curtains together and a light shuffle pervades the surrounding silence. 

theres a gentle shuffling, and then jackson laying comfortably on his pillow. although before mark can even close his eyes, he feels it. he feels his mind going fuzzy, his stomach tying in a knot and his breath quickening. his tears not stopping, only continuing to stream down his bruised cheek. mark quickly scrambles off the bed, dropping to his knees next to the dresser and very shakily opening the dresser draw.

mark opening the drawer in a panic, his shaky hands rummaging through the drawer until he located his pill bottle. "baby" a voice behind him calls, although mark couldn't hear it, barely able to breath. feeling strong arms wrap around him and pick him back up. "i said, no more of that medication" jackson whispers. 

"j-jack, d-daddy, i-i need, i-i n-need it" mark manages to stutter out in butchered sentences. jackson sitting on the edge of the bed with mark wrapped in his arms, "you're fine baby, your fine" jackson whispers. "daddy shouldn't have yelled at you, i'm sorry" jackson says softly. "i know how hard it is for you to about that stuff" jackson says referring to marks rather dark past. jacksons voice almost as if he was attempting to comfort mark rather then own up to his actions. 

marks breath lessens, before reverting back to a normal pace as jackson continues to whisper to him. mark grips at jacksons shoulder, the older laying him back down on the bed, and pulling the heavy duvets over them. "get some rest princess, i'll wake you up when were leaving" jackson says softly, bringing his hand to wipe the tears from marks cheek. 

mark only curls tightly into jacksons chest, weakly letting out whimpers with each small movement. 


	14. chapter fourteen

marks dark lashes fluttered open, greeted by empty, cool, silken sheets next to him. still dressed in jacksons t-shirt, woken by jackson shouting at someone presumably on the phone. mark rubbed his eye sleepily, pulling the heavy duvets off of him and swinging his legs over the bed. "i don't care what they said" jackson says angrily into the phone, his voice echoing through the hallway. 

mark gently opens the bedroom door, his slim figure slipping through a crack in the door. closing it back quietly, listening to jackson continue to argue with a man on the phone. " _no, we're moving today_ " jackson almost chuckles to the man, anger still seeping through his tone. marks light and timid footsteps trail through the hallway, peering into the living room. 

jackson dressed in a suit and tie, his dress shoes tapping a rhythm against the hardwood floor as he spoke. " _we'll have the party tomorrow night_ " jackson says, a puzzled look gracing marks usually angelic features. although mark was quite use to jackson making plans without informing him, always saying it was adult stuff, and none of marks business. 

jackson was infact a ceo, of course in his fathers business. in truth buying a house because it was better for his appearance, playing it off as if was something he was doing for mark. mark knew how quickly their business was growing, and how high in demand jackson was. jackson quickly on his way to being one of the most famous ceo's in the country. 

mark tip toes down the hallway, making his way around the couch jackson was sitting on. a small smile curling marks lips as he adored the way jackson look in a suit, taking seat next to jackson. jackson to consumed in his conversation to even notice his fiance. "d-dadd-" mark begins, although jackson quickly using one hand to cover marks mouth whilst he continues to speak to the man on the phone. 

"mhm, we'll see you tomorrow night" jackson says with a smile on his face. although that smile quickly fades the moment he turns his attention towards mark, a sigh escaping him. "get dressed, and get your things" jackson says as he stands up. "i've had the house furnished, bring anything youll want to keep the rest is staying here" mark only nods, sadly gazing around the apartment. 

"hurry up, i don't have all day" jackson quickly snaps. "s-sorry" mark whispers, taking to his feet and walking back to their bedroom. "wear something _nice_ " jackson shouts as mark rounds the corner into their bedroom. mark strips himself of jacksons t-shirt, tossing his leggings to the side. shivering as his eyes met the closet, although opening it non-the-less. 

sighing softly to himself, averting his gaze from the chain installed to the floor. instead opting to some of the clothes he had hung up, pulling out a long sleeved white blouse, that likely hung off both his shoulders. alongside a light pink, tight, high-waisted skirt. gently pulling the blouse over his head, the sleeves falling past his hands. whilst the blouse hung off both his shoulders, perfectly showing off his perched collarbones. 

tucking the blouse into the skirt, the skirt barely reaching past his upper thighs. complimenting his porcelain complexion, mark quickly darting out the closet, slipping on a pair of white flats whilst he made his way towards the dresser. doing a bit of a twirl in the mirror, taking to his large jewelry box, pulling out one of the gold necklaces jackson had bought him when they first met.

quickly putting it on as he heard jacksons heavy footsteps making their way down the hallway. "mark, we don't have all day" jackson says, although his tone changing the moment he saw how mark was dressed. jackson licking his lips, resisting temptation to bend mark over the bed right then and there. "get your things, were leaving" jackson says, wrapping both his arms around mark.

something mark saw as a soothing affection until he felt jackson deliver a harsh slap to his ass. mark flinching into jacksons chest, biting back a whimper. jackson unraveling from his fiance, his dress shoes jostling across the hardwood floor. mark attempts to quickly recollect himself, grabbing his school bag and tossing his bag of makeup into it. picking out a few gifts of jewelry jackson had bought him and placing them gently in the bag. 

sighing softly as he lowered to his knees, crunching his bottom lip as he takes his medication from the dresser drawer. placing it in the bag when something catches his attention, the mattress slightly slumped on one side. mark curiously, and weakly lifts the edge of the mattress. exposing the phone yugyeom had bought him still left there, jackson having forgotten about it in his drunken rage. 

mark quickly opens the phone, having dozens of missed calls and text from both yugyeom and jaebum. mark quickly types in 'i'm okay' to both of them before hearing jackson gently call his name. "coming, daddy" mark calls back softly, slipping the phone into his makeup bag and dashing out the room. 


	15. chapter fifteen

mark sat quietly, hands folded at his lap as jackson drove. all the while jackson talked on the phone about the new luxurious car he was purchasing, mark opting to keep quiet as he knew jackson would likely cover his mouth if he spoke. jackson having stopped at some expensive makeup store, purchasing a heavy duty concealer and having mark cover the many hickeys and bruises on his neck. mark finishes doing so, keeping his gaze locked on the window, the neighbor hood they were moving into only five minutes away from marks school. 

the fact of it not bothering mark the least bit, he could still walk to school as jackson always complained about having to drive him on his days off. telling mark hes old enough to get his license, although anytime mark brought it up, shooting the idea down telling him it was unnecessary. mark to interlocked in his thoughts to notice they were approaching the house, quickly shot out of his haze when jackson shouted at him. 

"s-sorry" mark says softly, unbuckling his seat belt, and stepping out the car. jackson merely shakes his head, stepping out the car and readjusting his tie. mark gaping at the large mansion sat ahead of the sidewalk, uniquely twisted silver fencing kept the house enclosed, neatly trimmed hedges surrounded the house. catching a glimpse of the large windows that were visibly held back by royal purple curtains, allowing the sunlight to peer through. 

mark took a step forward to the sidewalk, noticing a marble fountain sat directly in front of the house. an angel holding a flower was perched at the top, its attention directed towards the sky. its other hand gently lay out in front of it, water spurting from it and into the fountain below. ripples forming in the icy cool water and waving out until they were no more.

an assortment of hedges littered the yard that was not taken up by flowers or fountains. the hedges cut into different animals, all extremely high maintenance. mark takes another tentative step forward, trailing quickly behind jackson towards the marble path that led them towards the house ahead. listening to the sound of water resonate the surrounding silence as it fell into the fountain below. 

jackson readjusts his tie one last time before approaching the double set mansion doors. two sets of stairs winded on either side to approach the doors, mark opting for the left as that was the set jackson had made his way up. jacksons finger stabbing the door bell, a small white button illuminated by the gold lighting surrounding it. a tall, slender woman soon opening the door.

dressed in a black and white work suit, her hair tightly pulled back into a bun. pearl earrings sat on either side of her ears, greeting jackson with a faint hello as she opened up one of the double set doors. allowing the pair to step inside, jackson talking to the woman about the house, having already purchased it. mark still keeping quiet, as jackson said it was adult stuff and quite honestly none of his business. 

the mansion ornate in it's architecture and splendid in it's gardens. mark steals a glance of the inside as he steps inside. dark oak wood flooring practically glowed, obviously having been recently polished, a set of large stairs lay ahead of him. being atleast twenty steps before you reached the top. then two stair cases shot up on either side, both leading you to separate parts of the second story. dark red carpeting lay out across the dark oak and silver wooden stairs.

mark gazing past jackson towards the kitchen. marble counter tops lay across it, expensive gadgets everywhere as mark could barely comprehend what half of them were even for. the ceiling was quite high, reaching up towards the giant stair cases that led you to the second story. mark listening to the woman explain how their were eight separate bedrooms, all with their own restroom although the master bedroom being the biggest. 

marks attention shooting back towards jackson when the woman guides them back outside. speaking about the expensive architecture, pools and foundations that lay across the property. shaking jacksons hand before she made her leave, although before the woman could even fully exit the property a group of two men and one woman approach jackson. 

mark shivering as he recognized their son, youngjae furrowing his eyebrows together when he noticed mark. although keeping quiet as they continued to approach jackson, the middle age father and mother beginning to chat with jackson about how excited they were to have new neighbors. mark listening in just enough to figure out youngjaes father actually worked for jacksons and his fathers company. 

youngjae waits until jackson is distracting in talking to his father to approach mark, a small frown curling his lips. "your names mark, right?" youngjae whispers, mark nods, glancing over to assure jackson couldn't hear their conversation. "your neck, you covered it" youngjae says softly, "he did that?" he continues, biting into his lower lip. mark only brings his gaze down a bit, folding his hands at his lap.

"yugyeom and jaebum have been worried sick about you, i told them to call the cops but-" youngjae unable to finish his sentence before shakes his head. "p-please d-don't" mark quietly stutters out. "but they said you wouldn't tell them anything.." youngjae finishes. just before jackson has the chance to glance over at mark and call him back towards him. 

mark waves a bit at youngjae before quickly rushing over to jacksons side. "this is my fiance, mark" jackson smiles, wrapping one arm around marks slim waist and pulling him towards him. mark forces a small smile, "hello" he says very softly whilst attempting not to stutter. the couple resuming to talk about their party, how the entire company would be invited. 

youngjae cuing into their conversation before interrupting his father briefly. "its a bit warm out here, father" youngjae says, "maybe mark and i could step inside?" he finishes. jackson nodding, allowing mark to step off in youngjaes direction. 


	16. chapter sixteen

"he did that to you?" youngjae asks quietly as they walk through one of the double set doors. mark remaining silent, keeping his head down. walking towards the kitchen, youngjae trailing after him in sheer confusion. mark quickly grabs one of the pens on the kitchen, that had been left with the woman's businesses card. "yes, he gave it to me" mark says in an oddly louder tone smiling, putting one hand on the golden necklace hes wearing. 

mark writing on back of the business card, although youngjae barely able to make it out before he heard one of the double set doors open. jacksons faint chatter pervading the surrounding silence, mark continuing to write until he heard jackson step into the hallway. "it was nice meeting you" mark says bluntly, jerking his head back and holding his hand out for youngjae to shake. 

an incredulous look gracing youngjaes features, marks hand masked by his blouse sleeve. youngjae catching a glimpse of the counter behind mark and seeing the pen sat alone next to a few empty business cards. furrowing his eyebrows together and extending his arm out to shake marks hand, feeling a folded piece of paper slip into his palm before mark withdraws his hand. 

"can i use your bathroom?" youngjae says bluntly as he turns to face jackson. "uh, sure" jackson says in a bit of confusion, pointing down the hallway and towards one of the luxurious restrooms. youngjae quickly makes his way down the hallway, brushing past his parents and closing the door behind him. breathing a sigh of relief as he gazes at the folded business card in his palm. 

unfolding it and flipping it to the back, neatly handwritten english in cursive. youngjae only able to make it out due to the english tutor his parents had gotten for him. ' _camera in hallway, kitchen, living room_ ' youngjae reads off the top line. the bottom line more messily written, assuming it must of been quickly written when jackson stepped in the house. ' _come to party, bar_ ' 

youngjae stares at the paper in pure confusion, although refolding it and slipping it in his pocket. opening the door, stealing a glance at the corner of the hallway and barely noticing the small camera that sit there. redirecting his attention back towards his parents chatting with jackson, "we'll see you tomorrow night" his mother says faintly, "i'm just glad there will be a bar" he father chuckles. 

youngjae hearing the word and instantly glancing over at mark, whom was already staring at him. youngjae looking at his palm quickly and then directing his attention back towards mark, nodding before his parents made their leave. jackson lets them out, the smile on his face fading the moment he closed one of the double set doors behind him. jackson running one hand through his tousled dark brown hair. 

his dress shoes jostling across the dark oak wooden floor, making his way back down the hallway and towards the kitchen. in a flash jackson is already standing ahead of mark, hands rested on marks slim waist. "god, you're so fucking pretty" jackson growls lowly in his ear, causing mark to shiver a bit. "i've been wanting to fuck you since i saw you all dressed up for me" he whispers, running both hands down to marks hips.

mark squeaks in surprise as jackson picks him up and places him on the counter top behind him. "j-j-jacks-" mark softly stutters out, jackson only ignoring him as he unzips the back of marks skirt and lazily tosses it to the side. mark letting out a shaky exhale, allowing jackson to strip him of the lace panties that hugged his waist, chucking them to the side along the skirt. 

jackson pulling mark to sit on the edge of the counter, remaining eye contact with mark as he loosened his tie. jackson licking his upper lip as he lowers to his knees, keeping a tight hold on marks thighs and forcing them apart. mark squirms a bit, jackson pulling him to the very edge of the counter, although jacksons muscular frame easily able to support mark on its own. 

mark letting out a soft gasp, jacksons hands spreading his ass cheeks apart and licking circles around marks tight rim. jackson keeping a tight hold on marks thick thighs, pulling him closer. jacksons tongue circling his hole tantalizingly, teasing mark to the brim, forcing a needy whine from the younger. marks legs wrapping around jackson and resting on his back, his fingertips tangling through jacksons hair. 

"d-daddy" mark whines in desperation, jackson forcing mark to scream out in pleasure when he darts his tongue inside marks tight heat. mark releasing moan, after moan after loud, drawn out moan. mark needy, begging for him in a matter of seconds, because jackson knew only he could pleasure mark, only he could love mark. only he knew mark in all the little ways no once else did, only he knew how to make mark scream out in euphoria.

mark moaning a string of _'please, please, please's_ as jackson drags his teeth along marks ass. biting roughly down as if he was marking _his_ territory, leaving markings behind whilst he lazily rises to his feet, mark shivering, arms wrapping around jacksons neck. roughly latching his lips to marks, mark feeding moans through jacksons lips. allowing jacksons tongue to swirl against his own, mark pulling jackson closer to him, deepening their kiss. 

mark to caught up in their passionate kiss to notice jackson taking off his suit jacket, chucking it to the side whilst further loosening his tie.  untucking his white dress shirt from his slacks and lazily undoing the buttons. far to caught up in marks obvious compassion for him, lips still latched together whilst marks fingertips curled into his hair. because only jackson knew how to get mark, how to reel him in each and every time and keep him coming back for more.

jackson finally managing to manhandle his slacks off, mark still only dressed in the large white blouse that ran down to his upper thighs. "love you, love you so much" mark whispers in between their rough kiss, jackson gripping at his thighs to spread them back apart. aligning himself against marks still wet entrance, breaking their kiss to watch mark wither into pleasure whilst he slammed into his tight wetness.  

jacksons iris's dark, and piercing, staring into marks eyes whilst his face contorted into that of pleasure. jacksons thrusts dead-on thieving the air from marks lungs, setting the pace fast, rough. "j-jack-" mark manages to moan out, digging his nails into jacksons back. running them down his spine, lacing his back with furious red strikes. "o-oh m-my" mark loudly stutters, jacksons hot breath crossing his neck as the older leans in.

jackson laying open mouthed kisses along marks neck before trailing up to his earlobe. " _you think they could fuck you like i can, hm_?" jackson growls lowly against marks ear. marks nails clawing deeper into his back, sharply thrusting into mark as he further litters mark neck with hickeys. red crescents forming on jacksons back, not bothering jackson the least bit.

because jackson loved it, he loved marking marks body as his own. he loved hearing mark whither in pleasure, loved hearing him scream his name over and over again. he loved mark being his, all his and only his. loved ravishing in marks perfect physique, fucking mark into oblivion. jackson knows marks close, so close and only because of him. withering in pleasure because of him. 

jacksons movements soon to becoming sloppy, mark attempting to form a coherent sentence although cut off by a loud, long drawn out moan escaping his lips. jackson aiming for his prostate dead-on, slamming into him with so much fervor and power. marks head swimming with pleasure, struggling to breath properly, letting out a whine when he feels jackson spill into him. 

because mark would always be jackson's, because jackson knew just how to get mark. how to pull him back when he knew he was drifting away, how to whip him back until his control when mark thought of himself for once. just how to clutch onto his heart, to piece together the pieces he shattered before and make mark believe that he loved him. 


	17. chapter seventeen

jackson picks mark up from atop the counter, marks legs still tightly wrapped around his waist. mark rests his head on jacksons broad, bare shoulder. relaxing against jacksons tan, muscular frame whilst the older carried him up the first set of stairs. then making his way up the left set, mark gazing at the large portrait hung in between the second flights of stairs. the painting that of a vast, beautifully sat garden. 

jackson turns the corner into the master bedroom, kicking the door the rest of the way open with his foot. throwing mark atop the luxurious king sized silken mattress and making his way to the closet without a word. mark presses his cheek to the cool velvet pillow, waiting for jackson to emerge back out the closet. jackson stepping out a few minutes later, dressed in a new suit. 

"y-you're not staying?" mark stutters softly. jackson adjusting his tie and the cuff of his sleeves whilst making his way across the bedroom. "you know i can't princess, have a party to plan" jackson says in a deep tone, standing in front of the large mirror lay against the wall. mark only nods, jackson pressing a kiss to his cheek, whispering a quick 'be good' before making his leave from the room. mark knew jackson never stayed after he got what he wanted, so why the fuck did it hurt him so much?

mark waits, he waits until he hears jacksons dress shoes jostle atop the stairs. he waits until he hears the front door slam, and waits until he can gaze out the window and see jackson drive off in his new expensive sports car. he forces himself to sit up, forces his legs to swing over the bed, and forces himself to shakily rise to his feet. catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, usually he would avert his gaze, but not today. 

today he stared into the mirror, today he gazed at the bite marks that littered his perched collar bones, all the way down to his prominent hip bones and thighs. he looked at the purple welts that blossomed across his porcelain complexion, the bruise that still lay across his cheek. he looked at the hickeys that trailed down his neck, down his chest and down his slender thighs. 

"ugly" he whispers to himself. "ugly" he repeats over, narrowing his eyes at himself in the mirror. "ugly, ugly, ugly" he continues to repeat, tears now pouring from his eyes, streaming his crimson flushed cheeks. his vision blurring, although still able to see his figure in the mirror, "fat" he mumbles. "fat, ugly, fat, ugly" he continues, he continues to whisper to himself, as if he has to remind himself. remind himself of all the horrible things jackson has said to him. 

visibly gulping, wiping his cheek furiously to rid himself of the tears. leaving his cheeks a burning crimson, sobbing unceasingly as he allowed another word to flow from his lips. "stupid" he adds, "fat, ugly, stupid" because every insult, every harsh thing jackson had ever said to him in their period of being together, it stuck. because all the little  _'your gaining weight_ ',  _'god your so hard to carry'_ , ' _you shouldn't eat that_ ', it stuck. 

because his words, they were like knives, they left scars. mark finally able to see between his sobs, "worthless" he whispers softly. taking a tentative step forward towards the mirror, placing his palm against the mirror. "useless" he says softly, "fat, stupid, ugly, worthless, useless" he repeats almost mechanically. his lips trembling, his hand shaking against the mirror as the thoughts race across each other. 

his thoughts, god they were a carousel of fears. they were a repeat, a repeat of all the harsh things jackson had ever told him. his dark lashes brimmed with heavy tears, hand violently trembling against the mirror. forcing more words out, "s-slut" he manages to stutter out, forcing himself to look into the mirror. forcing himself to see reality, because this was the reality jackson had set for him. 

because that's what jackson made him see, because he knew he needed to face the harsh fucking reality. "slut" he says softly, "worthless, useless, fat, ugly, stupid, slut" he continues to repeat, repeating the words until they're ingrained into his mind, until they're all he can think, until their all he can see of himself between his tears. dropping his palm from the mirror, letting it fall to his side.

he curls his hand into a fist, until he can feel his own nails sinking and piercing into his skin. he shakily brings the fist up, throwing it back and about to slam into the mirror. when he hears the gentle vibrating of his phone in his backpack. 


	18. chapter eighteen

mark stutters out a sob, lowering his curled fist and scrambling across the room towards his backpack. shakily throwing things out of it, opening his makeup bag and taking out the vibrating phone. a small smile curling his lips the moment yugyeoms number lit up across the phone, instantly answering it and pressing it to his ear. " _mark, mark oh my god_ " yugyeom says softly into the phone. 

"h-h-hi" mark manages to stutter out, sniffling a bit. " _were you crying? did he hit you_?" yugyeoms tone instantly pervaded by worry. "n-no, i-i, how did you k-know to call?" mark asks softly, attempting to divert the topic. " _youngjae called me, told me jackson just left the new house you guys moved into"_ yugyeom begins, " _mark, please listen to me"_   he says, attempting to be a voice of reason for mark. 

" _i know you love him mark, i know how much you love him, but god mark he will fucking kill you_ " mark stuttering out a sob. wiping his cheeks furiously, " _he belongs in fucking prison mark, you don't have to be scared of him, youngjaes dad knows lawyers, he can help you_ " although already knew marks answer. because he knew mark to well, but was to in love with mark to give up. 

" _mark, i know you love him but.._ " yugyeom says with a heavy sigh. "b-but?" mark says softly, and god does the softness to his voice kill yugyeom. " _but, but mark i love you_ " yugyeom over stumbling over his words. and mark waited, he waited for the but, the excuses as to why yugyeom couldn't take it anymore. yet yugyeoms words, they fell around him, cradled him and whispered, " _mark, i love you no matter what_ " mark stutters out another sob, yugyeom hushing him soothingly. 

" _god mark, i love you so fucking much_ " yugyeom finally admits. " _you're perfect mark, everything about you is so fucking perfect"_   yugyeom nearly stumbling over his own wording. "your giggle, god your fucking giggle, the way you laugh, the way you scrunch your nose when your irritated, the way you light up when you talk about the things you love" yugyeom rambles, rambling on and on as he lists the things there is to love about mark. 

" _you're perfect mark, everything about you is perfect and i'm so in love with you"_ he says chuckling, chuckling in an attempt to mask his tears. " _i'm never gonna give up on you, i'm never gonna leave you because i love you so much. do you hear me? no matter what you do, i will always love you_ " his honey-like voice says. it was almost as if he knew, he knew just how to piece mark back together. 

because when jackson was breaking mark, when he was shattering his heart, yugyeom was collecting the pieces. because when jackson was giving mark every reason to doubt himself, yugyeom was giving everything mark to love about himself. because he knew, he knew that mark had his horrors, his demons to fight. and he wanted to be there, he wanted to be there through everything, to hold mark and wash away his pain.

mark pauses for a brief moment, before finally mustering up the courage to speak. "i-i-i" he says, his breath going ragged, "i _love_ you to" he whispers.  mark gently wiping away his tears, " _i have to go to work, call me the second you can, okay?_ " yugyeom whispers into the phone. " _i love you, mark_ " he says softly. "i love you too" mark whispers back, hanging up the phone and stashing it back in his makeup bag, burying it beneath his makeup. 

mark rises to his feet, his hands no longer trembling. his light footsteps making their way over towards the dresser, picking through the drawers till he came to jacksons t-shirts. pulling out one of larger ones, jacksons company logo centered on the back of the black t-shirt. gently pulling it over his head, the sleeves falling to his elbows, whilst the collar fell beneath his perched collarbones.

allowing the hem to fall to his knees. rummaging through the drawers until finding a drawer of lingere, and assortments of lace panties. sighing softly as he pulled one out, opting for a pastel pink. despite the multiple pairs of various shades of red, choosing _**his**_ favorite color. he pulls them over his ankles, then to his knees and over his bruised thighs. letting out a soft whimper as he does so. trailing back to the luxurious silken mattress, crawling back into the bed, pulling the heavy duvets over his body. snuggling into them, curling himself into a ball. 

" _perfect_ " he whispers, just before allowing himself to drift to sleep. 


	19. chapter nineteen

mark awoke to the sound of the double set front doors slamming. jolting up the moment he heard so, glancing out the window, the royal golden curtains still lazily pulled back, night already having long fallen. bringing his attention to the luminous digital clock that lit their bedside, reading half passed midnight. mark rubs his eye a bit, forcing himself to sit up and pulling the heavy duvets from off top of him.

hearing jacksons dress shoes jostle against the stairs, making his way up the first set and then the second. jackson slamming the bedroom door open, mark jumping up from the bed the moment jackson slammed the bedroom door shut. "dadd-" mark says, although the back of jacksons palm quickly meeting his cheek the moment he stood up. sending him down with the force of it.

"who were you fucking talking to, hm?" jackson shouted, cracking his neck. and mark looked up at him, looking up at him and not just wanting to let jackson do whatever he please like always. "a-a friend" mark manages to softly stutter out, crawling away from jackson. and instead of closing his eyes, and waiting for it to all be over. mark shakily forces himself to rise to his feet, stumbling a bit forward.

"just, a friend" mark says softly, jacksons eyes darkening by the minute, secreting smoke. "a friend who talked to me, made sure i was okay whilst you were off doing god knows what with another fucking woman!" mark finally snaps. "i had work, i was at fucking work!" jackson shouts back, "and what do i work for? working my ass off all day so you can slut around like the whore you are?"

jackson looked angered, furious. and on any other day mark would be on his knees begging for his forgiveness, allowing jackson to do whatever he please. but not today, today he didn't. because today mark didn't care if jackson was furious, nor if he was angered. no matter how much mark tried to hide it, his eyes themselves were blazing with fury. "working, of course you're fucking working!" mark shouts back.

jackson quickly grabbing onto his arm, pulling him closer. "do not fucking speak to me like that" jackson says in a stern tone, mark pulling his arm back. "you mean the way you talk to me every single day?" he snaps. "don't you dare continue to interrupt me" jackson growls lowly, mark taking a step back away from him. " _shut up!_  why don't you just shut up and listen to me for once!" mark screams, panting heavily.

"how can you say you fucking love me! how can you say you care about me after everything you've ever done! how can you say you love me with woman's spit practically still on your fucking tongue!" mark shouts, jackson inching forward to grip marks wrist. "shut the fuck up, now" jackson growls lowly, mark jerking his arm back and shoving jackson back.

"no,  _you shut the fuck up_ " mark says, completely shoving jackson back and nearly off his feet. "i-i'm leaving" mark says softly, darting back to grab his bag, although jackson only laughing in response. "you? leaving?" he chuckles. "and where will you go hm, who will take care of you?" jackson shouts, grabbing mark by his arm and harshly tugging him back. "are you even remembering how i found you? you were fucking pathetic, you'd be dead if it wasn't for me".

"i'll take care of  _myself_!" mark snaps, attempting to free himself from jacksons grasp. "i don't need  _anyone_! i don't need a prince charming to save me! i can save  ** _myself!_** " looking away from jackson only to be pulled closer to jackson. "let me go!" mark screams, finally freeing himself from jacksons grasp and attempting to make his way to the door. "you aren't going, anywhere" jackson growls.

mark darting past him and out the door, running down the first flight of stairs before jackson caught up to him. jackson tightly wrapping both arms around mark, picking him up and dragging him back up the stairs and towards their bedroom. mark protesting, resisting jackson in every which way, something he had never done before. kicking, screaming, sinking his nails into jacksons arms.

jackson finally kicking the bedroom door open with his foot, ignoring mark screaming in his arms and carrying him directly to the closet. throwing the closet door opening, and then mark saw it. a heavy pristine chain, just like the old one in the floor. jackson practically throwing mark onto the hard wooden ground, mark attempting to crawl away only to feel jackson quickly whip him back.

wrapping the chain around marks ankle and locking it, picking him back up and carrying him to their bed. throwing him atop it, and quickly pulling ties out from the night stand. spreading marks arms apart, and tying them tightly to the bed frame. marks only movements that of his trembling, jackson taking out a black blind fold and covering marks eyes.

only the sound of jacksons belt unbuckling resonates the surrounding silence. mark feeling the cool metal tauntingly drag across his skin. "i'll ask you one more time" jacksons honey-like voice echo's. "who, were you talking to?" 

mark doesn't answer, jackson chuckling darkly back in response. " _answer me yien_ " he whispers, mark still remaining silence, his only movements that of trembling. jackson going silent, the cool metal being drug up. suddenly feeling a hot breath crossing his neck, jackson growling lowly in his ear. 

" _well, if you won't speak, daddy will just have to make you_ " 

 


	20. chapter twenty

" _if you don't want to speak, daddy will just have to make you_ " jackson growls lowly in his ear. mark gulping under his breath, shivers running down his spine. "it seems as if you've forgotten who you belong to" jackson whispers, his hot breath crossing marks neck one last time before he withdraws. "why don't i remind you?" jackson trailing his fingertips down marks chest. 

ending at marks slim waist. curling his fingertips around his perched hip bone. flipping him over in an instant, marks chest now rubbing up against the silken sheets, whilst his wounded, scarred back was now visible. his hands still bound to the bed frame, violet bruises beginning to form around his wrists due to his resistance. flinching to jacksons touch, his cool palm rested upon marks thrashed open wounds.

jackson drags his fingertips across marks back. some of the wounds healed and scarred, overlapped by the more recent ones that still stung to the touch. marks vision still blinded by the blindfold, only able to see pitch-black. breath hitching when jacksons cool fingertips left his skin, the mattress no longer sinking the weight next to him. hearing jacksons dress shoes jostle across the hard wooden floor, jackson rounding the bed to retrieve his belt.

"n-no, no, no, no" mark screams, kicking his feet in protest only for jacksons deep, honey-like voice to answer back. "continue to resist me, and ill simply tie your feet" he says very calmly, almost to calmly. jackson takes the leather belt to hand, wrapping the buckleless end of the belt around his fist. leaving the metal buckle hanging from the end. marks sobs muffled into the silken sheets beneath him.

tauntingly dragging the cool metal buckle across his back, wounds still stinging to even the gentlest of touch. hearing jackson sigh heavily before he quickly brings the belt over his shoulder, and whipping it against marks already wounded back. instantly forcing mark to scream into the sheets, the buckle thrashing against one of the barely healed wounds and reopening it.

"count" jackson whispers, just loud enough for mark to hear before he whips the belt back against his back. "i told you, to fucking count!" jackson shouts, marks skin splitting open with another thrash of the belt. "t-t-three" mark manages to stutter out in between his sobs, pleading and begging for jackson to stop. "who, were you talking to?" jackson growls.

mark remaining silent, bracing his tiny frame against the silken mattress. jackson chuckles darkly, bringing the belt back over his shoulder and whipping it against marks once flawless skin. his thrashes soon becoming animailistic, mark barely able to choke out 'four' before jackson thrashed the belt across his back with a chuckle. jackson creating fresh gashed open wounds with each thrash of the belt.

mark choking on his own sobs, stumbling over his words that soon became fragmented by his pleads for the older to stop. marks screaming continued to fill the room, crimson pooling from his wounds, seeping onto the once pristine sheets below. mark able to count up to eight before his words become undistinguishable between his sobs of pure agony.

marks pleads going unheard by jackson, each scream bringing him rapture. whipping the belt across his fiances skin with a smirk plastered across his lips, striking mark harsher and harsher. each peak of pain robbed mark of his ability to speak, stuttering out sobs in between his butchered attempts to count. marks porcelain complexion dread of crimson, the sheets around him pooled by scarlet. 

"y-y-yugyeom" mark sobs out messily, jackson having striked him twenty seven times before he gave in. only the sound of jackson dropping the crimson ridden belt resonates the surrounding silence, mark flinching to the sound of it. continuing to stutter out sobs messily into the now crisp scarlet sheets.

"good boy" jackson purrs mockingly into his ear. marks only movements that of his violent trembles, flinching to each step back jackson took. the olders footsteps making their way back around the bed, mattress sinking jacksons weight as he sat down. jackson leaning forward, untying marks bounds hands from the bedframe. mark not daring move an muscle, jackson moving marks trembling hands to his sides as he unties them.

mark remains still, jackson gently bringing the blindfold from over marks eyes, his dark, perfectly curled lashes brimmed with heavy tears. and then jackson did what he always does, he wraps both arms around mark and pulls him into a hug. he whispers how much he loves mark, how he never wanted to hurt him but sometimes "baby does stupid things that make daddy angry".

he whispers how much mark means to him, how he doesn't know what came over him and that he would never do it again. despite the countless times he had done it in the past, and despite the countless times mark had forgiven him. the countless times mark had coaxed it all down to jackson being overtaken by his rage, that it was simply one of jacksons flaws.

and even as jackson blabbered on about how sorry he was. even as jackson took to his feet to retrieve a wash cloth to cleanse marks wounds. even as jackson carefully rinsed the crimson that rid marks back, cleaning his wounds delicately. even as he whispered how much he loved mark, how much he cared for him and how mark meant the world to him. even as if he went on about how they were going to get married, how jackson would change and they would be happy.

even as jackson did all that, mark did not fall over jackson and beg for his forgiveness. mark did not pin the blame on himself, he did not blame himself for making jackson angry. mark simply sat, only his whimpers pervading the silence whilst jackson gently cleansed his wounds. he sat with one man lingering his thoughts, 

_yugyeom._


	21. twenty one

mark blinked his dark, perfectly curled lashes open. cool, empty sheets greeting him, jacksons warmth having left hours ago for work. light peaking through the lazily pulled together royal golden curtains. mark scrunching his nose to the night, quickly attempting to sit up only for pain to jolt up his spine. shuddering as he remembers the events of last night, forcing himself to step off the bed despite the pain.

shakily taking to his feet, whimpering with each small movement he took. nearly collapsing beneath his own weight if not for quickly clutching onto the dresser, hands trembling whilst he rummaged through the drawers. finally taking a pair of lace to hand and slipping them on, letting out soft whimpers with each step he took. the closet door still partially open, mark weakly picking up the chain and dragging it back into the closet. 

turning on the light, stepping into the large walk in closet. gazing at the assortment of expensive clothing jackson had bought for him, most including skirts or blouses. opting for one of the black high-waisted skirts, alongside a peach cream sweater. tucking the sweater beneath the skirt resting atop his waist. the sweater sleeves falling well over his hands, masking most of the violet bruises that wrapped his tiny wrists.

his light footsteps pattering out of the closet, switching the light off and slipping on a pair of flower patterned flats. rummaging through his school bag until he found his makeup bag, catching a glimpse of the small camera in the corner of the room. although not having seen mark place the phone in the makeup bag, quickly darting towards their large bathroom. 

spending nearly fifteen minutes covering the hickeys and bruises that lathered his exposed, perched collarbones. the concealer barely able to cover the purple welts that pattered across his neck, finally coming to the large bruise across his cheek. slipping the phone beneath his sweater sleeve, out of the cameras view. brushing his bangs from his face as he made his way from the room, his blonde hair messily fallen across his face and just barely curled at the ends.

whimpering with each step he took down the stairs, making quick work of the first flight and rounding the corner to the second. pain seeping through every fiber of his being, finally taking his last step and quickly walking down the hallway. the cool novemeber chill hitting him the moment he stepped out one of the double set front doors. keeping his gaze down, walking through the gardens and past the fountain in the court yard of the house. 

shakily exhaling, taking a tentative step forward and across the street away from the property. finding his way across the street, bringing a curled fist to knock upon the mansions large set door. hearing a light shuffling before a tall woman answered the door with a smile beaming across her lips. "i-is youngjae home?" mark says softly, attempting to control his stutter to no avail. 

the woman nods just before shouting for her son, youngjaes heavy footsteps pattering down the steps and soon appearing in the doorway. youngjae furrowing his eyebrows together in confusion, widening his eyes the moment he saw mark. thanking his mother and quickly guiding mark inside, "whats going on? are you alright?" youngjae asks softly, tone pervaded by worry.

"i'm fine" mark sniffles a bit, gluing his gaze to the ground as tears threatened to stream his cheeks. "i-i uhm.." mark stumbling over his wording, bringing his gaze up just a bit. "i wanna see yugyeom" he whispers, a small smile curling youngjaes lips. "he's at work today, but i can take you to the shop?" youngjae shocked mark had even left the house without jacksons permission. 

mark tugging at the sleeves of his sweater before nodding, following youngjae out the door and towards his expensive sports car. likely bought for him by his parents, youngjae opening the passenger door for mark and closing it gently behind him. rounding the front of the car and jumping into the drivers side, barely noticing the tears swelling in marks eyes. 

"hey, its okay" youngjae says quietly, "it'll all be okay, i promise" he says with a sunshine like smile beaming his lips. "y'know, bam is an apprentice at the same tattoo shop yugyeom works at" youngjae says in an attempt to make small talk. although the car ride still mostly driven in silence, youngjae finally pulling into the parking lot of the large tattoo parlor. 

rolling up his sleeves to expose the tattoo's that lathered his arms, yugyeom having done almost all of them. jumping from the drivers side to open the door for mark, keeping a close eye on mark as he knew the parlor was in a bad part of town. mark letting out a soft whimper whilst he forced himself to his feet, visibly trembling beneath his sweater sleeves. 

holding one of the double set doors open for mark to enter ahead of him, greeted by a woman whom was lathered in tattoo's. much like yugyeom, whom had his arms covered, and tattoo's up to his neck. "is yugyeom busy?" youngjae asks softly, the woman shaking her head before pointing to the back of the shop where an assortment of couches were. 

yugyeom sat on one of the three, bambam sat next to him and a woman sat across from him. the woman presumed to be a customer, whom obviously had a flirtatious tone with yugyeom. youngjae placing one finger over his lips and gently guiding mark to the back of the shop, standing still until bambam noticed them. bambam hitting yugyeom on the shoulder to get his attention. 

"mark, oh my god you're okay" yugyeom instantly jumping from his seat. his face lighting up the moment he saw the younger, quickly wrapping both arms around mark and hugging him tightly. mark letting out a soft cry against yugyeoms chest, yugyeoms brows instantly furrowing together. "mark.." 

mark remains silent, shaking his head and attempting to hold back his sobs. yugyeom crunching his lower lip, wrapping one arm around marks slim waist and guiding him towards one of the back offices. closing the door gently behind them, mark bursting into tears the moment the door closes. his tears darkening yugyeoms white button up, yugyeom soothingly running his hands through marks strawberry blonde locks.

swaying mark back and forth a bit, mark sniffling as his sobs finally subside. gazing up at yugyeom teary eyed, yugyeom nearly a foot taller then him. a small smile curls yugyeoms lips, bringing a tentative hand forward to brush marks hair behind his ear. frowning when mark flinches to his touch, although soon relaxing. his dark lashes brimmed with heavy tears, yugyeom using his thumb to brush the tears from marks cheek. 

silence becoming their solace, yugyeom gently cupping marks cheek. to which mark practically melts in his embrace, his breath steadying. mark flutters his dark lashes open, gazing up at yugyeom once more. and in that moment, yugyeom just couldn't hold himself back any longer. slowly closing the distance between them, until their breath was mingling, until their lips gently connected. 

 


	22. twenty two

and as if yugyeom was dreaming, marks lips touched his own. it was electrifying,  unworldly, heart-stopping, amazing- yet terrifying. the purity to marks kissing, the innocent was prominent in his lack of movement and stilled breaths. mark was so use to jacksons rough, harsh kisses that he was nearly completely clueless as to what to do. yugyeom kissed mark so gently, that it almost hurt.

mark feeding a soft moan through his lips as a delicate friction started between their lips. moving in sync just before adding more pressure, yugyeom slipping his tongue in between the small part in marks lips. both their hearts picking up at that same rhythm, marks trembling hand finding its way to rest on yugyeoms hip. mark letting out a soft whimper of anticipation as yugyeoms teeth grazed his bottom lip.

yugyeom giving marks top lip one last peck before pulling away, mark emitting soft pants as the two seemingly forgot the need to breathe. yugyeom presses his forehead to marks, bringing a tentative hand forward to brush marks messily placed blonde bangs from his face. "god, you're so _beautiful_ " yugyeom breaths softly, marks dark lashes fluttering shut as yugyeoms thumb brushed across his cheek.

and god did yugyeom adore mark, despite thousands of words he could use to describe the boy, none came close to expressing his beauty. how he adored how angelic mark looked with his blonde hair messily placed across his face, how his skirt pooled his perfect slender thighs, yet a prominent gap still sat between them. and jackson, jackson didn't deserve such an angel, such a delicate angel in his nature. 

mark was the definition of beauty, and no matter how desperately yugyeom tried no woman, or man could ever match marks beauty. yugyeom seemingly stood in place, gazing down at mark, admiring his angelic nature. "mark" yugyeom breaths softly, marks perfectly curled lashes fluttering open as he gazed up at the older. yugyeom gulps a bit, brushing his thumb across marks soft lips. 

"there is a space between my third and fourth rib, where i hold all my thoughts and love for you" yugyeom shakily exhaling in between his breathed pause. "and some nights, god i swear i feel you thinking of me to" mark nodding as yugyeom cuffs his cheek. "because mark, i'm in love with you, i'm so in love with you" yugyeom almost chuckles a bit. "and" he begins, "and if you love me to, please god mark please do this, do it for me" he whispers. 

"i'll move out of my parents, i'll get us our own apartment, anything for you, please" a tear streaming his cheek, nearly stumbling over his words. "i know i can't give you much, but god i'll give you my best. we'll graduate, we'll leave this shit-hole town, you and me against the world" his eyes widening the moment mark nods against his palm. "okay" mark whispers softly, yugyeom in almost disbelief. 

"i'll do it" marks voice wavering, breath steadying. "we'll do it" he repeats softly, melting in yugyeoms embrace. in an instant yugyeom gently threads his fingertips through out marks, opening the door and pulling him out back to where youngjae and bambam sat waiting. the pair turning their attention towards them, "tonight" yugyeom says softly. "trust me, okay?" yugyeom whispers to mark, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. 

tightly squeezing marks hand in reassurance before unraveling their fingertips. "get him home before jackson's home, if he asks tell him you went to youngjaes to pick up school work" he says, his fingertips lingering against marks. "my mom will vouch for you" youngjae adds quietly. "we'll be there tonight, at his party and everyone will see him for the asshole he really is" 

yugyeom pulling mark into one last tight hug, whispering one last ' _i love you'_ before pulling away. youngjae leading mark out the parlor, mark glancing back to look at yugyoem one last time before he returned to work. marks light footsteps trailing behind youngjae back to the car, youngjae opening the passenger door for mark and gently closing it behind him. 

quickly rounding the front of the car and jumping in the drivers side. mark keeping his gaze out the window, yugyeom riddling his thoughts the entire car ride. jacksons car already parked in the driveway when they pulled up, the double set doors open as mark presumed jackson had already began setting up for the party. mark darting from the car and inside. 

mark waving goodbye to youngjae and peering around the door corner. squeaking in surprise as jacksons palm roughly grips his wrist and drags him inside. "where were you, hm?" jackson growls lowly, dragging mark into the hallway and slamming him against the wall. mark whimpers as his back hits the wall, jacksons hot breath crossing his neck. 

"y-youngjaes" mark manages to softly stutter out, jackson beginning to place rough, open mouthed kisses down his neck. biting back his moans as he heard a faint chatter from the backyard, jacksons lips finding their way to the dip in marks collarbones. "d-daddy, w-we can't" mark moans out softly, knowing someone could walk in on them at any minute. 

jackson only continues to coax more noise from his fiance, his teeth grazing marks perched collarbones. hands roaming to marks slim waist, pinching at his hip and forcing marks legs to wrap his waist. "guess you'll just have to be quiet for daddy then" jackson whispers deeply against his ear, slipping one hand beneath marks skirt to tug at the delicate lace that hugged his waist.


	23. twenty three

jackson practically ripped the lace from marks waist, before marks legs resumed their position wrapped around jacksons waist. jacksons muscular stature more then enough to support mark as he unzipped his slacks. knowing it would coax more noise from mark not to prepare him, continuing to kiss down his neck all the while push mark further up the wall. 

mark curling fists into jacksons tousled brown hair, gasping when he felt jackson align himself against his unprepared entrance. "shh" jackson teases lowly against his ear, hearing faint chatter resonate the surrounding silence as he slowly slid into him. mark letting out an obscene moan, tightening his grasp on jacksons hair. jackson quickly using one hand to cover marks mouth before he can scream out in pleasure. 

the position giving jackson quite the upper hand, mark letting out long drawn-out moans into his palm. " _o-oh my-_ " jackson sharply thrusting into him before mark can even finish his sentence, "mmm, you want it?" jackson whispers huskily. mark crying out into jacksons palm, pushing himself further down onto jacksons length, tears welling in his eyes. 

jackson thrusting into him at a punishing pace, shoving two fingers into marks mouth. mark sucking on the pads of jacksons fingers with his sharp tongue, taking them deeper and deeper down his mouth. "such a slut for me, aren't you baby?" jackson purrs mockingly into his ear, shoving his fingers further down marks throat. only withdrawing them the moment mark began to choke. 

jackson untucking marks sweater from his skirt, slipping his palm beneath the sweater and circling his wet fingertips around marks nipple. mark letting out a loud moan before quickly covering his own mouth. jacksons thrusts so hard and fast mark nearly withers in pleasure, biting down onto his palm in an attempt to keep quiet. "wouldn't want anyone to find us right baby? my cock up your ass right where it belongs" 

mark dumbly shakes his head, moaning out into his palm. jackson setting the pace even harsher and faster, gripping both of marks thighs tightly and pushing him further down on his cock, roughly fucking him against the wall. "come on baby, take it all like the little whore you are" jackson growls, landing a slap against marks slender thigh. the sinful moans escaping marks lips only urging him to fuck mark even faster and harder against the wall. 

mark attempting to press his hips further down on jackson, although unable to keep up with the rough pace jackson has set. "tell me baby, whos cock is making you feel like this, hm?" he chuckles darkly, "answer me, _slut_ " he whispers, landing another harsh slap on marks thigh. "y-y-yours daddy, o-only you" mark manages to stutter out, his words butchered by moans.

mark barely able to breath with each harsh thrust, his fingertips curling back into jacksons hair. fists shaking with pleasure, "think they could fuck you like i do, hm? think they could pleasure you like i do?" jackson whispers deeply.  gripping marks thigh tightly, knowing it would likely leave a large bruise behind. "my cute little slut" jackson chuckles darkly.

" _yours, yours, yours_ " moans loudly, knowingly surely someone had heard them by now. two more harsh thrusts more then enough to make mark spill all over himself, clenching around jacksons twitching cock. holding mark stiff as he finally releases inside him, fucking out both their highs as mark was still a moaning, whining mess. hearing someone shout jacksons name, jackson mumbling a string of chinese curses before pulling out of mark. 

"go get dressed" jackson mumbles as he zips up his slacks, mark barely able to keep himself standing. shakily walking up towards the stairs, nearly collapsing beneath his own weight if not for quickly grabbing onto the rail. watching jackson readjust his tie, run his fingers through his hair and make his way to the backyard. the group instantly erupting into laughter. 

mark whimpering with each step he took, finally making it up both sets of stairs and to the master bedroom. gazing out the window to see all the cars beginning to pull up to the house, youngjaes family included in one of the groups walking up to the house. hearing faint chatter from downstairs, jackson making small talk with each of the guests. quickly making his way too the dresser to find another suitable pair of lace.

slipping them on and darting towards the closet. changing into a tighter black skirt zipped at the back, pairing it with a tight long-sleeved black top tucked beneath the skirt. slipping on a pair of black flats and catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. the concealer still masking most of the faded hickeys and bruises, only a bit of red visible on his cheek. 

despite all the words that rushed through his head, _slut, ugly, fat, worthless, useless_ , _stupid,_ he could only seem to find one. 

' _perfect'_


	24. twenty four

mark peered down the stairs, jackson occupied talking to a few guests. his light footsteps pattering back to the bedroom, grabbing one of jacksons duffel bags from the closet, tossing an assortment of sweaters, skirts, and leggings into it. shakily exhaling as he made his way back across the room, slinging his school bag over his shoulder and taking to the dresser. 

placing the duffel bag on top the dresser, hands trembling as he rummaged through the dresser. placing a few pairs of lace in the bag, opening the large jewelry box jackson had gotten for him, tossing the pairs of diamond necklaces and earrings jackson had bought for him into the bag. tears beginning to swell in his eyes as he gazed at jacksons t-shirt drawer. 

hands trembling as he reached out towards it, shakily opening it and taking one of the t-shirts to hand. stuttering out a sob, bringing the t-shirt to his lips and allowing jacksons black-cherry scent to intoxicate him. the same aroma he had fallen in love with a year ago, the same aroma that came him coming back for more time and time again, the same aroma that had him so whipped and bound to jackson. 

sobbing into the t-shirt, hands violently trembling until he heard a pair of gentle footsteps make their way up the stairs. "mark? jacksons looking for you" youngjae says quietly, knocking on the bedroom door. although opening it with a quickness once he heard mark crying, instantly darting into the room. "i-i-i cant" mark whispers, "i can't do it" bursting back into sobs, clutching the t-shirt to his chest.

"hey, hey.." youngjae coos softly, wrapping both arms around mark. "shh, listen to me" he whispers, bringing a finger to gently raise marks chin up. mark gazing up at him teary eyed, dark lashes brimmed with heavy tears. "you are so strong" youngjae whispers, "you are so much stronger then you know" mark letting out a light sniffle. 

"i know it hurts now, but the temporary pain of leaving is better then the constant pain of staying" marks clutches on the t-shirt slowly releasing, although still held to his chest. "you do not need a man to define your self worth, because you are worth so much more then this darling" youngjae says softly. "you did what you did to _survive_ , okay? no one is judging you for that."

mark shakily exhales, breath beginning to steady. "i'll take your stuff for you" youngjae whispers, brushing the tears from marks cheek before zipping up the duffel bag. "you can do this, i know you can do it" a small smile curling youngjaes lips. "they'll be here soon, go to him" youngjae whispers as he hears jackson gently call marks name. mark quickly nodding, taking a deep breath before darting from the room. 

his light footsteps pattering down the steps, rounding the corner to the second flight down where jackson was waiting for him. "what took you so long?" jackson asks, lacing his fingertips through marks, pulling him through the crowds of people towards the backyard. "couldn't figure out what to wear" mark says softly, _forcing_ a soft giggle out. 

jacksons breath consumed by liquor, dragging mark to the backyard where a large group of people were waiting. most dressed in crisp suits, glasses of bubbly liquor held in their hands. jackson resuming his position stood next to them, one arm wrapped around marks slim waist whilst they continued their conversation. 

the group obviously quite drunk, erupting into laughter every time someone made a rather sexual joke aimed towards the woman at the party. mark forcing out a laugh, occasionally glancing around towards the front yard. "j-jackson" mark softly stutters, as jacksons palm has now found its way to the back of marks skirt. attempting to take a step away only to be pulled back roughly. 

jackson landing a harsh slap on marks ass, the group all chuckling darkly when he did so. mark allowing jackson to further degrade him, breath hitching when he heard a light commotion from the front yard. jackson paying no mind to it, continuing his vile conversation all the while pulling mark closer to him. as if he was some trophy wife, meant to keep his mouth shut and stay stood looking pretty.

but mark knew he was worth more then that, he knew he was worth more then that when his breathed hitched when he heard sirens stop in front of the house. he knew he was worth more then that when every fiber of his being told him to warn jackson, yet he didn't. he knew he was worth more then that when he glanced over to the large group of officers walking towards them. 

he knew he was worth more then that when jacksons friends pointed out the officers, when jackson jerked his head back in surprise. he knew he was worth more then that when he unraveled jacksons arm from around his waist, when jackson attempted to grab him yet he darted away.

he knew he was worth more then when he saw yugyeom and youngjae stood behind the officers. when he instantly ran towards them, not even glancing back at jackson. because he knew he was worth more then that when jackson realized what was happening, when he yelled ' _you slut_ ' at mark. he knew he was worth more then that when yugyeom wrapped both arms around him, whispering how much he loved him in an attempt to block out the obscenities jackson was screaming. 

he knew he was worth more then that when he watched them put jackson in handcuffs, when every piece of him told him to run after jackson, to say it was a mistake, to beg for his forgiveness. yet he didn't because he finally knew, _he was worth more then that._


	25. twenty five

"i'm  _so_  proud of you" yugyeom whispers softly, mark sobbing unceasingly against his chest. all eyes immediately turning towards them, yugyeom gently wrapping one arm around marks waist and guiding him out the house. his gaze stayed glued to the floor, ignoring the enormous amounts of people beginning to surround them, asking question after question.

finally finding their way to yugyeoms car parked in the street in front of the house, youngjae placing marks school and duffel bag in the back seat before closing the door. "i have to get home, i'll explain to my dad and ask to help with the lawyer" youngjae whispers. attempting to make his way through the crowd practically surrounding them, yugyeom opening the passenger door and gently guiding mark inside.

rounding the front of the car, ignoring the snide comments being made towards him and jumping in the drivers side. marks hands folded at his lap, gaze remaining glued to the ground as they drove. stuttering out sobs despite his best attempts to hold them back, the rest of the car ride nearly ridden in complete silence. yugyeom pulling into the driveway of his house.

"i uh, i explained what happened to my mom and she said its fine if we stay here for a while" yugyeom says softly. crunching his bottom lip as if he should confess the truth to mark about his mother, although choosing to keep it to himself for the time being. quickly taking to his feet to round the car and open the passenger door for mark, keeping one arm wrapped around mark as he stepped out the car.

guiding him up the small stone path that led them to the two story house. yugyeom rummaging through his hoodie pocket until he finally picked out his keys, unlocking the door and allowing mark to step in first. yugyeoms mother being a single parent, the only other one occupying the household other then yugyeom. sat on the couch in the living room, turning her attention towards the pair as they entered.

"hi ma" yugyeom says with a smile, guiding mark to the left towards the living room. "hello" the woman says, standing up as she brushed off her skirt. mark bringing his gaze up just a bit, shyly waving at the woman before gluing his gaze back down to the ground. "you can stay here as long as you need to, darling" she says flashing a smile, mark nodding whilst he toyed with the hem of his skirt.

"shit i forgot his bags" yugyeom mumbles, unwinding his arm from around marks waist and rushing back to the door. "i'll be right back" he hums just before darting out the door, his mother sighing softly. "hes always been so forgetful" she chuckles. mark giggling a bit when he hears yugyeom mumble a string of korean curses before rushing back in the door with both bags in hand.

"okay, uh i'm gonna take him to bed its getting late" yugyeom mumbles. visibly struggling to carry both bags as he closes and locks the door, his mother simply chuckling in response before taking her seat back down on the couch. yugyeom guiding mark to follow him up the flight of stairs, shouting a quick ' _goodnight_ ' to his mother. three separate bedrooms up the stairs, guiding mark towards the one furthest back.

"uh you can sleep on my bed, i'll just sleep on the couch downstairs" yugyeom says, stumbling over his words. opening the door to his bedroom, mark stepping in after him as yugyeom tossed marks bags onto the bed. a large queen sized bed pushed into the further corner of the room, the bed a bit higher off the ground. one window centered in the middle of the wall, near the end of the bed, curtained by white cotton clothe devoid of any dust.

the curtains lazily pulled together, mark gazing around the rather large room. dark oak wooden flooring covered by a large sepia braided carpet centered in the middle of the room. some of yugyeoms drawings and paintings hung around the walls, alongside framed photos of him and his mother. a small shelf sat next to the bed, harboring an assortment of sketch books filled with drawings and an alarm clock.

the time reading nearly ten pm, yugyeom slipping off his hoodie and tossing it into his laundry basket in the corner. the white t-shirt he had on exposing most of the tattoo's that lathered his arms and up to his neck. mark staring for a short moment before yugyeom turned to face him, averting his gaze back down. "are you hungry? i can make you something to eat" yugyeom says, _with a softness that only seems to appear in his tone when speaking to mark_.

mark only shakes his head, sniffling a bit. "well i'll uh, let you get changed and go to sleep then" yugyeom seeming almost unsure of what to say, moving to brush past mark out the door although feeling a small hand gently wrap around his wrist. " _d-don't go"_  mark whispers, hand visibly trembling around yugyeoms wrist. "okay" yugyeom whispers, threading one hand through marks fingertips and bringing marks hand to his lips to press a soft kiss to his fingertips.

"go get changed" yugyeom says with a chuckle, releasing marks hand and taking seat at the chair sat in front of his work desk. mark shakily walking over to the bed and unzipping his duffel bag, pulling out a sweater that would likely reach his knees and a pair of shorts. shuffling towards the small bathroom connected to the bedroom, and god did yugyeom nearly faint when he came out.

the sweater pooling his upper thighs, masking the tight black shorts he was wearing. his bleach blonde hair messily fallen across his face, sleeves of his sweater pulled well over his hands. yugyeom not even realizing how long he had been staring until mark blinked at him a few times, even his dark, perfectly curled lashes enchanting yugyeom.

"get some rest, the cops will wanna see you tomorrow" yugyeom says softly. kicking both his feet up onto the work desk, folding one arm over one another and relaxing back into the chair. mark flicking off the light switch, as he could tell yugyeom was obviously exhausted. his light footsteps pattering across the room, curling into the bed and pulling the heavy duvets over top of him.   
  


yugyeom drifting to sleep with ease, blissfully unaware of mark muffling his sobs into the duvets.

 


	26. twenty six

yugyeom blinked his eyes open, hearing a light commotion as he sleepily rubbed his eye. the bed vacant of any presence, marks duffel bag shoved to the ground and backpack opened with various items falling out. the bathroom door cracked open, light peering through the crack. yugyeom furrowing his eyebrows as he takes to his feet, hearing mark stutter out a quiet sob.

pushing the door gently the rest of the way open, exposing mark stood in front of the sink. two pill bottles lay in front of him, whilst a third was in his hand. tears streaming his cheeks, teary eyed, and hands violently trembling as he struggled to get the child-proof cap off the pill bottle. yugyeom instantly darting into the room, wrapping both arms around the sobbing boy. 

eyes widening once he realized the pills in marks hands were sleeping pills, whilst the other two were for anxiety. " _princess.._ " he says softly, taking the pill bottle gently from marks hand. "don't call me that!" mark screams, his voice wavering. "d-don't p-please" he manages to stutter out in between his sobs. yugyeom only now vaguely realizing the likely hood of the nickname reminding him of jackson. 

"i-i-i'm sorry" mark whispers, sniffling as he brings his sweater paw to rid himself of the tears streaming his cheeks. "come here" yugyeom murmurs softly, turning mark around to face him. to which the younger instantly buries his face into yugyeoms chest, his tears darkening yugyeoms white t-shirt. raveling both arms tightly around mark, swaying him gently. 

marks trembling hands clutching onto yugyeoms shirt, holding onto him as if he was a life-line. "s-sorry" mark whispers against his chest, yugyeom tightly hugging him one last time before breaking away. gazing down at mark, brushing his messily placed blonde bangs from his face. mark choking over his own sobs, attempting to blabber out incoherent apologies.

"lets get you back to bed, mhm?" yugyeom winding one arm around marks thin waist. guiding him out the bathroom, and gently back to the bed. "do you need your anxiety medication?" he says softly, sitting mark down on the edge of the bed. mark only nods, locking his gaze down to the ground. yugyeom quickly making his way back to the bathroom, placing marks sleeping pills on the highest portion of the shelf before taking the anxiety medication to hand. 

slipping the cap off with ease, shaking two pills into his palm and tightening the cap back on. filling a glass with water, hearing marks sobs stifle as he steps back into the room. taking seat on the edge of the bed next to him, placing the pills in marks trembling hand. mark nearly dropping the glass of water as he attempts to gulp the pills down, quickly handing it back to yugyeom.

yugyeom placing the glass on the edge of the shelf, laying mark back down on the bed. "w-wait" mark whispers, sitting back up and crawling over top yugyeom to reach for his duffel bag. yugyeoms cheeks instantly filling with hues of crimson, mark unintentionally rubbing up against his thighs, scrambling to pull a few items from the bag. yugyeom visibly gulping as the sweater hung off marks waist, exposing his curved ass and the extremely tight, short, shorts that hugged his slender thighs. 

attempting to avert his gaze, crunching into his lower lip. mark finally leaning back over, an assortment of diamond jewelry in his lap. nervously gazing up at yugyeom before sitting it in his lap, twiddling with his thumbs a bit. "jesus christ mark how much did these cost?" yugyeom holding up the sets of diamond necklaces, earrings and bracelets. 

"a-all together?" mark stutters softly, adorably toying with the hem of his sweater. yugyeom nodding as he moves to take a sip from the glass of water, "700,000.." mark whispers. yugyeom instantly spitting the water out and all over his lap, widening his eyes at mark. "holy shit" yugyeom murmurs, picking up one of the diamond necklaces and examining it.

"p-pawn them" mark says shakily, hands still trembling as he folded them in his lap. "mark they're yours i can't-" yugyeom begins, "i don't want them!" mark screams, instantly bursting back into tears and stuttering out fragmented apologies. "i-i'm s-sorry" mark bringing his knees to his chest, "sorry, s-sorry" he manages to blabber out, rocking back and forth.

yugyeom sighing softly, moving the expensive jewelry from his lap and gently onto the shelf. laying back onto the bed and pulling mark into his arms. mark instantly curling up against the side of his chest, stuttering out loud sobs muffled against yugyeoms side. "shh its okay" yugyeom hums, winding his arms tightly around mark. 

and while he was used to the aroma of black-cherry, luxurious thousand dollar perfume. somehow, he found more comfort in yugyeoms scent of cigarettes, and leather. his breathing quickly reverting back to normal, shallow, soft breaths crossing yugyeoms chest. yugyeom about to move back to the chair, before realizing mark had fallen asleep against his chest, hand clutching weakly onto his t-shirt. 

yugyeom leans down, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of marks head, winding one arm around his waist. relaxing back onto the bed, finding solace in marks gentle breathing against his chest. "goodnight, beautiful" yugyeom whispers, mark tightly curled against his chest, allowing himself to drift back to sleep. 

 


	27. twenty seven

yugyeom groggily rubbed his eye, waking up to the sound of his phone buzzing in his pocket. carefully unwinding arm from around mark, and slipping the phone out of his pocket. "hello?" he mumbles, in a small attempt to keep mark asleep. gazing at the luminous clock that lit the bedside, reading nearly noon. " _heyy"_ bambam's voice picked up on the other side of the line. 

" _i'm having a party tonight, wanna come?_ " he says rather excitedly, yugyeom sighing softly against his breathed pause. "you know i would..but marks with me and i just-" although yugyeom quickly cut off by bambam over exaggerating a gasp. " _just bring him with! maybe it'd make him feel, i don't know, normal?_ " bambam murmurs. yugyeom taking offence almost instantly. 

"and what exactly about _him_ isn't fucking normal?" he curses, not realizing he had woken mark in the process. " _god yugyeom you know i didn't mean it like that_ " bambam says, yugyeom feeling mark snuggle up against the side of his chest. "w-we can go" mark whispers against his chest, yugyeom crunching into his lower lip. "mark i really don't think.." yugyeom nearly stumbling over his words. 

"its okay, really" mark says, guilt consuming him as if he was holding yugyeom back. yugyeom ponders on the thought momentarily before reluctantly agreeing. "fine" he mumbles softly, bambam squealing happily in response. having a quick chance to thank yugyeom before he hung up the phone, yugyeom slipping the phone back into his pocket and returning his attention to mark.

and god did yugyeom think he would faint at the sight. marks dark lashes fanning his skin, still half asleep curled up against yugyeoms chest. the collar of his sweater hung perfectly beneath his perched collarbones, although littered with hickeys and bite marks as his makeup had long faded. despite that, still looking angelic non-the-less. his bleach blonde hair messily fallen across his face, curling just a bit at the ends. 

mark sleepily blinking up at yugyeom, yugyeoms heart fluttering at the sight. "how did you sleep, beautiful?" yugyeom whispers, focusing on marks eyes as the younger looked up at him. his eyes darting back and forth as the sunlight shone onto them, exposing the earthy brown tones to his hazel orbs. mark adorably tilting his head to the side, noticing the older lost in his gaze, although going unseen by yugyeom whom was still completely intoxicated by the beauty to marks eyes. 

marks eyes, god they were so much more then brown. they were a rich hickory, cradled by swirls of cinnamon, with fleaks of honey dancing across the top. despite all the hurt, all the pain he had endured there was so much humor and playfullness in his eyes, something that never could seem to escape him. his hickory-mahogany orbs scintillated with an adoring glint, only going noticed by the carmal like colour that rimmed his iris. 

yugyeom caught up in adoration for mark to realize the younger slowly making his way further up his chest. marks head now resting across yugyeoms broad shoulder, gazing up at the older. "you're staring" mark whispers, his breath now mingling with yugyeoms, the older quickly ripped out of his haze. "because.." yugyeom murmurs, "you're the most beautiful thing i've ever seen" he whispers, bringing one hand to cuff marks cheek. 

brushing his thumb lightly across marks now crimson flushed cheeks. dark, perfectly curled lashes fluttering against his skin, his angelic features shadowed with astonishment, tears beginning to swell in his eyes.  "sweetheart, why're you crying?" worry pervading yugyeoms tone, mark melting into his embrace. "b-because n-no ones ever looked at me like that, n-no ones ever called me that, no ones ever made me feel so.. s-so.." 

" _w-wanted_ " mark whispers just before stuttering out a sob, burying his face back into yugyeoms chest. yugyeom running one hand through marks soft blonde hair, winding one arm around him and pressing him closely to his chest. "i want you mark, i want you  _so_ fucking much" yugyeom murmurs softly. mark shakily exhaling, slowly crawling on top of yugyeom until he was straddling him, thighs rubbing against yugyeoms waist unintentionally. 

their souls mingling in a silent moment between action and stillness. yugyeoms fingertips finding their way to gently grab the back of marks neck, unable to resist the slight part in marks lips any longer, pulling him into a gentle kiss. their lips fitting so perfectly together, creating a delicate friction as if they were made for each other. moving together in sync, voicing something words could never simply express.

the kiss far different from the last, full of passion, desire. slow, sensual, yugyeom prying marks lips open with his tongue, to which mark easily accepts. yugyeom feeling marks thighs tremble against his waist. both marks hands cuffing yugyeoms cheeks, completely and utterly intoxicated by the spell that was yugyeoms lips. yugyeom bringing one hand to gently rub circles on marks inner thighs, silently soothing him.

the two only remembering to breath when yugyeoms phone vibrated once more in his pocket. yugyeom breaking their kiss and throwing his head back with a loud groan before slipping the phone from his pocket. mark letting out a soft whine, burying his face in the crook of yugyeoms neck. "hello?" yugyeom says with a very obviously annoyed tone, wrapping his available arm around mark. 

" _can you come in today? we have a lot of walk ins_ " his boss says, practically begging with his change of tone. yugyeom sighing heavily, biting into his lower lip, toying with his lip ring. "i have someone with me i really-" yugyeom begins, although swiftly cut off. " _just bring them with you!_ " his boss showing no signs of budging, yugyeom muttering a quick 'fine' before hanging up the phone.

"need to go to work, beautiful" yugyeom says softly, a tenderness seeping through his tone the moment he spoke to mark. gently lacing his fingertips together with the youngers, bringing marks hand to his lips and placing a soft kiss against it. marks lips instantly curling into a frown, "you can come beautiful, don't worry" yugyeom chuckles softly. 

and yugyeom adores it, he adores it the way marks angelic lips are instantly curled into a smile.  he adores it the way mark crawls off of him, struggling to decide which outfit hes going to wear. he adores it how mark holds up the different options, finally opting for one of his tight, black, zip up skirts. pairing it with a black sweater, both perfectly contrasting his porcelain complexion. 

he adores it when mark rushes into the bathroom to change, adores it the way he darts back out in his newly changed outfit. laying and relishing in complete and utter adoration for mark as he does a little twirl, he adores it when mark excitedly rushes him to change and get his shoes on. he adores it how mark is excited, how hes no longer stuttering out of fear but instead stumbling over his words out of excitement.

mark practically pulling him off the bed, yugyeom letting out a fake gasp as he takes to his feet. rummaging through his dresser drawer until he found a suitable pair of ripped jeans, tugging one of his white button ups off the shelf and putting it over his arm. making his way to the bathroom, changing with a quickness, tucking the button up into his jeans and attaching a set of chains to the belt loops. 

he adores the way mark knocks on the door with a giggle, silently rushing him. adores the way marks face lights up the moment he steps out the room, the way mark clings close to him as they walk down the stairs. his arms wrapped around yugyeoms arm, held onto him all the way to the car. yugyeom of course opening the door for mark, assuring he was carefully in and buckled before rounding back to the front of the car. 

he adored mark, he adored every little thing about him. but mostly, he adored the way mark no longer lived in fear, the way he finally smiled without forcing it. 


	28. twenty eight

yugyeom pulled into the tattoo parlor parking lot. jumping from the drivers side to open the door from mark the moment they parked, holding one arm over him to assure he didn't bump his head when he got out. marks arms instantly curling around yugyeoms forearm, his timid footsteps trailing behind yugyeom whilst they approached the building. 

the parlor quite busy, the three couches occupied by an assortment of presumed people waiting for appointments. yugyeom rolling his eyes the moment he noticed the same flirtatious woman from before sat in one of the seats. silently praying she wouldn't request him, although his prayers going very obviously unanswered the moment bambam noticed them walk in and instantly called yugyeom over.

yugyeom unraveling marks arms from around his arm and winding one arm around marks slim waist. pulling him closer as they walked, a purposeful display of affection. "hi mark" bambam greets softly with a smile, mark shyly waving in response, laying his head on yugyeoms chest. "so you two are coming tonight, right?" bambam says rather eagerly.

"yeah, dunno how long we'll stay" yugyeom mumbles, fingertips curled around marks hip. "great! it'll be fun" bambam hums, hearing the boss call their name to assist with another piercing. brushing past the pair with a grin plastered across his lips, "alright beautiful" yugyeom returning his attention to mark sleepily lay across his chest. "you can either sit here and watch tv, or you can sit and watch me" although knowing the likely hood of what mark would choose. 

"with you" mark whispers, nuzzling his nose against yugyeoms chest. finding solace in yugyeoms warm vanilla fragrance, tinted with whiffs of cigarettes. trailing behind yugyeom towards the main room where an assortment of tattoo chair's and equipment sat. yugyeom grabbing a stool and dragging it next to his seat, having to assist mark to step on the high-rise stool. 

yugyeom didn't know what it was, but every time he looked at mark he got that feeling. a feeling of warmth, as if had been freezing his entire life up until this moment. falling further in love with mark with each gaze he stole, adoring each and every little thing about him. how marks lips curled into a smile each time yugyeom spoke, how every time he glanced back at mark, mark was already sat staring at him in obvious adoration for each other. 

mark sat watching yugyeom speak to the customer, taking mental notes on what they wanted incorporated into their tattoo. mark quickly ripped out of his distracted haze when yugyeom took to his feet. "i'll go draw something up for you" yugyeom says with a forced smile across his lips, only ever finding himself truly smiling when it was because of mark. 

assisting mark in stepping off the high-rise stool, marks timid footsteps trailed behind yugyeom to one of the back rooms. an assortment of stencils and other presumed art supplies spread out across the table. some of yugyeom and the other tattoo artists best work hung up around the walls. mark opting to remain quiet and allow yugyeom to focus on his work, watching as he begins to work on the customers requested tattoo. 

hearing yugyeom sigh a few times in frustration, eventually watching yugyeom crumble up the piece of paper and toss it to the side. mark gently picks it up, going unnoticed by yugyeom as he uncrumbles the paper and studies it. finding absolutely nothing wrong with the drawing, as it was quite beautiful. mark bites into his lower lip before sitting down next to yugyeom. 

yugyeom far to caught up in his frustration to even notice, mark gently places the paper back down in front of him, earning his attention. "its beautiful" mark whispers, gazing between the two drawings sat in front of him. "its not" yugyeom sighs, running his fingertips through his hair. mark inches closer to him, resting his head against yugyeoms shoulder. 

"do you think i'm beautiful?" mark asks softly, yugyeom furrowing his eyebrows together in confusion. "of course" he says. "i don't" mark whispers, "but you think i am" he continues. "and you don't think this is beautiful, but i do" mark nuzzling his nose against yugyeoms broad shoulder. "we live with ourselves, so we go through agonizing reappraisal's of our works. we change everything we've ever done, and try to do something new, different, and better" 

"but what we don't realize" mark smiles against his breathed pause, gazing down at the drawing. "we don't realize that what we did was already _beautiful_. we don't realize that we pick apart the things we do because were so use to seeing them. so we find things we thing are flaws and let them tear us apart inside" gently running his fingertips over the drawing. 

"but someone who sees in for the first time, will adore each and everything we see as a flaw, and they'll fall in love with it" mark whispers, placing a soft kiss against yugyeoms cheek. " _its beautiful_ " mark repeats, yugyeom sits frozen for a moment before nodding slowly. taking the drawing to hand, mark watches patiently as yugyeom redraws it on a fresh sheet of paper. 

yugyeom finally finishing the drawing, much similar to the one he had previously crumbled up but with a few small changes. he takes a sharp exhale before taking to his feet, marks light footsteps follow behind him as he makes his way back to the customer. "this is uh, what i came up with" yugyeom says, fearful of their reaction as he holds up the paper. 

"oh my, i love it!" they exclaim, taking it to hand as they eyes widen in adoration for the drawing. mark smiles at yugyeom, mouthing a soft ' _believe in yourself_ ' before yugyeom begins to set up the equipment. the customer continuing to blabber on about how much they love the drawing, how talented yugyeom is and how excited they are for the tattoo. 

through the hours of the tattoo, yugyeom occasionally glanced back at mark. whom reassured him with his smile each and every time, not growing bore of watching yugyeom. savoring and adoring each moment they spent together. 


	29. twenty nine

yugyeom sighed softly as eight pm rolled around, finishing up his last client and running his fingertips through his hair. mark having gone to sit on the couch and watch the movie that was playing on the television. yugyeom signing out the last customer and assisting his boss in closing the shop before making his way back to the couches.

mark curled up on the couch, dark lashes fluttered shut as he slept. yugyeom almost not wanting to wake him, until remembering he had promised bambam they'd at least show up to the party. gently sitting on the edge of the couch next to mark, almost immediately waking him up despite his exhaustion. mark rolling over and sleepily blinking up at yugyeom. 

"good morning beautiful" yugyeom hums, brushing marks messy blonde bangs from his face. mark lets out a soft whine, sitting up and sleepily rubbing his eye. the makeup he had used to cover the marks on his face and neck fading a bit. yugyeom crunching his bottom lip as he sits back up and calls out to one of female co-workers. the woman peering around the corner at the pair.

"do you uh, have your makeup with you?" yugyeom asks, scratching his head. the woman smiling and nodding before disappearing and returning with her makeup bag in hand. handing it off to yugyeom, "you're probably better at this then i am" he mumbles, passing it to mark. mark scrunches his nose adorably, taking to his feet and making his way to the parlors bathroom. 

sighing softly as he gazed at the large bruise now visible on his cheek, bite marks and hickeys littering his collarbones. shakily taking out the concealer from the bag, covering the purple welts the best to his ability. holding back his tears, not wanting to burden yugyeom nor ruin his fun at the fact of going to bambam's party. adding a bit of powder over the bruises, covering them quite well. 

forcing a smile as he stepped back out the bathroom. yugyeom taking to his feet and rolling up his sleeves to his elbows, winding one arm around marks slim waist. handing the bag back to the woman as he thanked her, barely able to even recall her name. guiding mark back out towards the car, opening the passenger side door for him as always.

rounding back to the front of the car, mark gazing out the window in an attempt to mask how tired he truly was. bambam living in a neighborhood close to youngjaes, not quite as rich but still a bit luxurious. cars parked in the road in front of the well lit two story home, forcing yugyeom to park a few houses down due to the crowd. "are you sure about this? we can go home if you're not feeling well" yugyeom murmurs, worry pervading his tone. 

"i'm okay" mark lies, forcing another small smile across his lips. opening the door to step out, soon followed by yugyeom. yugyeom quickly holds his hand out for mark to take, lacing their fingertips together and guiding him down the sidewalk. the door to the home open, exposing the crowds of people dancing and chatting amoungst themselves to the loud music. 

the moment they enter a hand quickly grips yugyeoms available arm and tugs him into the crowded living room. "you came!" bambam exclaims happily, yelling over the loud music and chatter. yugyeom nods slowly before mumbling a string of korean curses, realizing he had left his phone in the car. "i need to go get my phone, mark come-" 

"i'll watch him!" bambam says, latching onto marks arm and pulling him closer. yugyeom not catching a whiff of the obvious liquor stenching bambams breath. yugyeom nods, having known bambam for years and presuming he could trust him. bambam waits until yugyeom is back out the door to tug mark towards the kitchen. "how are you feeling?" he asks, dragging mark through the crowds of people. 

"f-fine" mark manages to stutter out, hands trembling and visibly overwhelmed by the loud music and hundreds of people flooding the house. "here" bambam smirks, picking up one of the plastic cups from the counter and pouring a different varieties of drinks into it. " _drink this_ " he hums, having knowingly put enough alcohol into the cup to get mark drunk with just a singular drink. 

mark hesitant, having never really drunk before. although not wanting to disappoint him, shakily taking the cup to hand and taking a sip. nearly coughing it up but forcing it down his throat. a grin plastered across bambams lips as mark struggles to force the drink down, finally handing the empty cup back to him and shuddering. "here have another" 

marks mind growing fuzzier and fuzzier with each drink, feeling as if he might throw up as he chugs down the second cup. bambam continuing to give mark drinks until the younger was a giggly mess, stumbling over his words and obviously very intoxicated. yugyeom having to have walked at least ten minutes to his car then back, giving bambam more then enough time to get mark very drunk. 

about to pass mark his sixth cup before someone shouts his name, "uh wait here" bambam says, slurring over his words. mark leans back against the counter, watching bambam disappear into the crowds of people before an unfamilar face grabs marks wrists and tugs him into their arms.


	30. thirty

" _why hello there cutie_ " the tall figure says, pulling mark into his arms. mark whimpering as his wounded back presses up against the mans chest. mark vaguely remembering the mans voice being that of one of the people who had constantly harassed him at school. "i heard you finally left your rich boyfriend" he whispers lowly against marks ear, hands roaming around marks slim waist. 

tightening his arms around mark, his back rubbing against the mans chest, forcing out a soft cry. mark sharply inhaling as the man slowly grinds his hips against mark to the beat of the music. feeling him slip his hand under the hem of marks skirt, marks eyes frantically darting back and forth in an attempt to find bambam or yugyeom in the crowds of people. 

the man palming marks ass before mark finds it in himself to turn around and shove the much taller man off of him. " _don't touch me_!" mark screams, the man widening his eyes. in complete and utter disbelief that mark had actually stood up for himself, and didn't wait around for anyone to save him. 

before the man can even attempt to grip marks wrist someone has already beat him to it. mark feeling yugyeoms hand wrap around his wrist gently and pull him away from the man, having earned the attention of everyone around them. yugyeom finally managing to scramble past the crowds of people, pulling mark into one of the downstairs bedrooms. 

"god i was so worried about you" yugyeom murmurs softly, closing the door behind them and wrapping both arms around mark. swaying together to the beat of the music playing faintly in the background. pressing a kiss to the crown of marks head, mark buries his face into yugyeoms chest, yugyeoms warm vanilla fragrance intoxicating him. a small smile curling yugyeoms lips until he smells the liquor consuming marks breath. 

"mark? are you drunk?" yugyeom whispers, breaking away from their embrace. "is that why you were dancing with that guy?" yugyeom says, a hue of jealousy pervading his tone. mark looks up at him, lips slightly parted, impossibly long, dark lashes fluttering against his skin. "i wasn't dancing with him" mark whispers back, placing both hands on yugyeoms chest. 

before yugyeom knows it mark is standing on his tip toes, marks height just barely able to reach his neck. "he was touching me, i didn't want _him_ to touch me" marks warm, shallow breaths crossing yugyeoms neck. yugyeom gulps visibly, crunching into his lower lip. " _i wish it was you touching me"_   the alcohol obviously speaking for mark as his parted lips press a soft kiss to yugyeoms neck. 

yugyeom lets out a shaky exhale, mark breaking away from his neck to gaze up at him. frozen in the moment they stood, watching each other, waiting. yugyeom finding himself unable to resist the slight part in marks lips any longer, cupping both of marks cheeks and closing the distance between them. marks small body melting into yugyeom, yugyeom finding himself walking backwards towards the bed, kissing mark all the while. 

finally collapsing back onto the bed, mark crawling on top of him. straddling him as he let out a soft moan into yugyeoms lips, mark rolling his hips down to the beat of the faint music. yugyeom tilting his head back in ecstasy, allowing mark to kiss down his neck. mark continuing to roll his hips down against yugyeoms crotch, beginning to suck a bruise into the skin of his neck.

yugyeoms hands roaming beneath marks skirt, cupping the curves in marks ass whilst he grinded against him. feeling the soft, pure lace panties that hugged marks waist. mark curls fists into yugyeoms hair, tugging his head back and allowing him to place open mouthed kisses against his neck. trailing his kisses up until he reached yugyeoms ear, eliciting a shiver from the older. 

" _fuck me, please, fuck me_ " mark whispers, nipping at his earlobe. "god baby, you don't know how much i want you" yugyeom murmurs softly, rolling his hips up against marks. marks fingertips quickly finding their way to untuck yugyeoms shirt from his jeans, making quick work of the buttons and pulling the fly down. yugyeom throwing his head back with a loud groan, mark riding against his thighs. 

mark beginning to tug yugyeoms jeans down before yugyeom can find it in himself to stop him. "baby, wait, no, no" yugyeom says softly, sitting up and gently guiding mark up to stand. " _you're drunk, i can't, its not right_ " he says, bringing his gaze down an rebuttoning his jeans. "you don't want to.." mark pouts, to which yugyeom instantly shakes his head. 

"mark, baby, no, you don't know how badly i _want_ you" yugyeom whispers, reaching out for marks hand. gently bringing it to his lips and pressing a soft kiss against marks palm. "i've wanted you since the day i met you, i've wanted you since the day i first saw you" yugyeom murmurs, placing another kiss against marks palm. "but right now, you're drunk, i can't do that, i can't take advantage of you" 

mark sniffles, tears welling in his eyes and beginning to stream his cheeks. yugyeom gently pulling mark to sit in his lap, wrapping both arms gently around him. "baby why're you crying?" yugyeom says softly, mark burying his face into yugyeoms shoulder, breathing in yugyeoms warm vanilla fragrance. "w-why're you so nice t-to me?" mark hiccups quietly.

"i-i-i don't deserve it, i-i don't deserve any of t-this" mark attempting to keep his sobs as quiet as he could. "baby, you deserve the world and so much more" yugyeom whispers, running one hand through marks messy blonde locks. placing a soft kiss to the crown of marks head before gently pulling him up, "come on, lets get you home, beautiful" yugyeom hums, brushing the tears from marks cheeks. 

yugyeom rises to his feet, mark shakily stood next to him as his sobs stifle. mark gazing up at him, teary eyed. yugyeom gently cuffs both of marks cheeks, pulling him closer and placing another soft kiss against his forehead. "i love you so much" he whispers against marks skin just before pulling away. "i love you too" mark giggles a bit through his tears. 


	31. thirty one

"looks like someone got lucky" bambam slurs the moment yugyeom gently pulls mark out of the bedroom. marks hair disheveled and messily fallen across his face. two prominent hickey's lay across the skin of yugyeoms neck. yugyeom simply cuts him a sharp glare, squeezing marks hand as he guided him through the crowds of people and outside. 

mark stumbled a bit on the way out, nearly tripping if not for yugyeom quickly taking him into his arms. they stood there for a moment, yugyeoms arms tightly wrapped around mark, his back pressed to yugyeoms chest. mark relaxes back into his embrace, gazing up at the starlit sky above them. yugyeom sways mark back and forth gently before resuming their walk down the side walk. 

most of the ten-minute walk spent in silence, fingertips interlaced with one another. marks gaze stayed glue to the ground, liquor still consuming his breath. finally reaching their car parked down the street, yugyeom opening the door for mark and assuring he was in safely before rounding the front of the car. hearing mark sniffle a bit, gaze locked down the moment he took seat in the drivers side.

yugyeom reaches one hand across the center console, gently pulling marks hand to lace their fingertips together. soothingly running his thumb along marks, squeezing his hand once more in reassurance before starting the car. mark juts out his bottom lip when yugyeom releases his hand, pouting until yugyeom relaces their fingertips together as he drives.

yugyeom chuckles a bit, marks puppy face more then enough to make his heart melt on the spot. although keeping his attention on the road, mark having fell asleep half-way through the car ride, yugyeom glancing over at him at each red light they came to. finally pulling up to their house, yugyeom quietly jumping from the drivers side and making his way around the car.

gently opening the door and pulling a very drunk mark into his arms. mark letting out a soft whine as yugyeom brought him to stand, his dark lashes fluttering shut and blinking up sleepily at yugyeom. "i know baby" yugyeom hums, practically carrying mark inside. opening the front door and quietly kicking it the rest of the way open, presuming his mother to be asleep as all the lights were off. 

leaning back to close the door, and somehow managing to carry mark up the stairs and back to their bedroom. picking mark up and laying him down on the bed, about to turn around to make his way to his work desk when he feels a small hand wrap his wrist. "and when did you get so strong?" yugyeom chuckles, mark pulling him back onto the bed next to him. 

"when you kept leaving me alone" mark whines softly, crawling on top of yugyeom and laying against his chest. "warm" he mumbles, snuggling his face closer to yugyeoms chest. yugyeom pressing kisses to the crown of marks head, hearing marks shallow breaths cross his chest. presuming him to be asleep, about to allow himself to drift to sleep before he hears his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

mumbling a string of curses, unwinding one arm from around mark and attempting to quickly answer the phone. mark letting out a sleepy whine against his chest, twisting and turning a bit, although not waking up. "hello?" yugyeom whispers softly, running his fingertips through marks hair. "hey, i know its late" youngjaes gentle tone mumbles into the phone. 

"but my dad agreed to pay for the lawyer" youngjae says. and yugyeom breaths a sigh of relief, knowing he himself could never afford a lawyer that would be able to compete against jacksons. "have you heard anything else?" yugyeom mumbles, continuing to run his hand through marks soft blonde locks. "i told them about the cameras, apparently they got a search warrant" 

"they want you, jaebum, and i to testify" youngjae says softly. "apparently jackson was doing the same shit to jinyoung's sister, their getting her to testify as well" mark letting out another soft sleepy whine. "you haven't talked to jaebum?" youngjae asks, confusion pervading his tone. "nope, why?" yugyeom whispers, attempting not to wake mark.

"oh.." youngjae let out softly. "well" he begins, "jackson must've found out about jaebum and jinyoung because someone sold them out to the cops, and jinyoung got fired" youngjae stammered. "but anyways" youngjae mumbles under his breath, attempting to divert the topic. "the lawyer wants to see mark tomorrow, so just skip class, is he okay?" 

"a little drunk, but hes fine" yugyeom chuckles a bit." _you_ let mark drink?" youngjae gasps on the other side of the line. "no, i didn't, its a long story, finally got him to sleep" yugyeom says, rolling his eyes. "i have to go before i wake him up" he whispers, not giving youngjae a chance to respond before he hangs up the phone. 

rewinding his arms around mark, pressing marks tiny frame closer to his chest. finding solace in marks shallow breaths crossing his chest, "goodnight, beautiful" he whispers. pressing one last kiss to marks head before allowing himself to drift to sleep. 


	32. thirty two

mark fluttered his dark lashes open, yugyeoms warmth having left the bed hours ago. letting out a soft whine as he directs his attention towards yugyeom sat at his work desk, presumably working on drawings for work. 

yugyeom glances over at mark, a smile curling his lips as he takes to his feet. “goodmorning, beautiful” he hums softly. taking seat on the edge of the bed, cupping marks cheek with his palm.

mark relaxes into his embrace until he feels his stomach churn. instantly jumping up and dashing towards the bathroom, collapsing in front of the toilet and vomiting. yugyeoms heavy footsteps patter behind him, kneeling down behind him and brushing his hair from his face. holding his hair back until his vomiting subsided, mark instantly overcome by dizziness and falling back against yugyeoms chest.

yugyeom presses a soft kiss to the crown of his head. gently assisting him in standing back up and guiding him back to bed. "how are you feeling, beautiful?" he whispers, mark collapsing back down onto the silken sheets. "terrible" mark mumbles into the pillow. yugyeom only chuckles, presuming mark to never having had a hangover before. "are you feeling okay enough to go see the lawyer, if not we can-" yugyeom begins, although cut off by mark. 

"i'm okay" mark whispers, not wanting to disappoint yugyeom. yugyeom takes seat on the edge of the bed, mark instantly crawling closer to him and resting his head in his lap. gazing up at yugyeom with his chocolatey doe eyes. yugyeom brushes his messily placed blonde bangs from his face, marveling in the beauty of the boy lay in his lap.

"we can go now" mark mumbles, scrunching his nose up at yugyeom. pressing a kiss to yugyeoms leg and sitting back up, flinching when he heard yugyeoms phone vibrate in his pocket. yugyeom throws his head back with a groan, rummaging through his pocket and retrieving the phone. mumbling a string of curses when he realized it was work, pressing it to his ear only to be once again asked if he could come in. 

he crunches into his lower lip, gazing over at mark about to deny their request. "i'll be okay, just drop me off with the lawyer" mark whispers,  once again not wanting to hold yugyeom back. yugyeom didn't know why he listened to mark, reluctantly agreeing and hanging up the phone. "are you sure you'll be fine?" yugyeom whispers, bringing a tentative hand to brush marks cheek. 

mark melts into his embrace, nodding gently and kissing yugyeoms palm. "pinky promise" he giggles, holding his pinky up to yugyeoms face. yugyeom chuckles, interlacing their pinkies in a sworn deal. "alright, get ready and i'll go get dressed" he says softly, taking to his feet and to his closet. rummaging through until he took out a suitable hoodie and ripped pair of jeans. 

"c-can i wear that?" mark asks shyly, gazing over at the hoodie in yugyeoms hand. squealing when yugyeom nodded and handed it to him, giggling a string of 'thank you's'. pulling a pair of leggings from his bag and dashing to the bathroom to get dressed. quickly stripping himself of the skirt and sweater he wore, pulling the hoodie over his head and the leggings on. 

the hoodie much to large for him, falling nearly to his knees and the sleeves falling well over his hands. he washes his face, humming a soft tune as he reapplies his makeup. covering the fading hickeys and bruises. finally reappearing out the bathroom where yugyeom was sat waiting for him. "you are to fucking adorable" yugyeom groans, holding out both his arms for mark to sit in his lap. 

mark quickly obligates, giggling all the while. pampering yugyeoms cheek with kisses, then snuggling closer to yugyeoms chest. "the lawyer said he'd meet you at jaes house, but jae will be at school so its just his mom there. is that okay?" yugyeom says softly. mark nods against his chest, yugyeoms arms tightly wound around him, swaying him side to side. 

"the second you're done i'll leave work and come get you, okay?" he whispers. mark nodding once more, crawling out of yugyeoms lap and taking to his feet, yugyeom soon following behind. lacing his fingertips together with marks, as if they were two ribbons intertwined in a perfect fit. the pair walking hand-in-hand down the stairs, making their way out the door and to yugyeoms car.

yugyeom of course opening the passenger door for mark, assuring he was safely inside and buckled before rounding the front of the car. the moment yugyeom takes to the drivers seat mark lets out a soft, adorable whine. holding his hand over the center console, silently pleading for yugyeom to hold his hand. "i love you so much" yugyeom whispers, relacing their fingertips together and bringing marks hand to his lips to press a soft kiss to it. 

mark squeezes yugyeoms hand in reassurance as the older drives, listening to yugyeom pridefully talk about how well he was doing at work. brushing his thumb against yugyeoms, and adoring each minute he spent with the loving man. yugyeom continuing to talk about his love for both mark, and art as they drove. until they stopped ahead of youngjaes house, hearing another buzzing in his pocket and forced to release marks hand. 

yugyeom mumbles a string of curses, a worried look gracing marks angelic features. "he said the lawyers gonna be a few minutes late..i don't wanna just leave you here.." he whispers. "i'm okay yuggie, i'll go inside with his mom" mark giggles, unbuckling himself and leaning over to kiss mark on the cheek. "have fun at work, _i love you_ " mark whispers, those three words seemingly meaning everything to yugyeom. 

"you have the phone i gave you right? text me when i need to come get you" yugyeom says, worry pervading his tone. mark only nods, closing the door and making his way up to youngjaes porch. yugyeom drives off in a hurry, already being late for work.

mark didn't know what he was thinking, he didn't know what he was thinking when he watched yugyeoms car round the corner away from the house. didn't know what he was thinking when he didn't knock on youngjaes door, when he turned around to gaze at jacksons mansion on the other side of the street. didn't know what he was thinking when his breath hitched, when he took tentative steps forward until he was in front of jacksons door. 

he didn't know what he was thinking when he was suddenly over come by all his feelings for jackson. how jackson had saved him, how jackson loved him, how only jackson could ever love him that much, how yugyeom would get tired of him and eventually leave him. how jackson loved him, right? he had to, jackson always loved him, right? 

mark didn't know what he was thinking, when he curled his fist and knocked against jacksons door. 

 


	33. Chapter 33

one of the double set doors practically flings open, mark bringing his gaze up just enough to be met with the sight of jackson. mark attempts to stutter out words, playing with the ends of his hoodie sleeves. before he can even explain himself, he feels jackson harshly grip his wrist and drag him into the mansion. "j-jackie i-i-i.." mark stutters softly, jackson shoving him into the hallway. 

"p-please i-i just wanna t-talk" mark stammers, "l-listen please, _p-please_ -" mark says. although soon cut off by a harsh slap filling his cheek, sending him down with the force of it. mark clutches onto his cheek, jackson threading one hand through his hair and whipping him back up by his hair. "stupid fucking whore!" he shouts, slamming mark against the hallway wall.

mark cries out in pain, tears already beginning to stream his cheeks. gazing at jackson, seeing the smoke secreting from his ex-fiance's eyes. one of jacksons hands more then enough to pin marks wrists above his head. "you're mine! you're fucking mine and you'll always fucking be mine" jackson growls lowly against marks ear. mark squirms in an attempt to break free from jacksons grasp, pleading with jackson to let him go. 

"i'll show you" jackson chuckles darkly, "i'll fucking show you who you belong to" he says. beginning to tug marks leggings from his waist, grinding his hips against mark. far to caught up in mark to hear the door open faintly behind him, mark screaming the second he felt someone pull jackson off of him. "you don't fucking hurt him" yugyeom growls, slamming his fist against jacksons face twice.

"you don't fucking hurt him anymore!" he repeats, slamming jacksons head into the wall and throwing him to the side. mark slides down against the wall, sobbing unceasingly as he watches yugyeom repeatably punch jackson. whimpering each time yugyeom shouted, watching the crimson drip from jacksons visibly busted lip. yugyeom slamming jacksons head into the tile floor over, and over again.

"he deserves so much better then you!" yugyeom yells, obviously overcome by anger. holding jackson in place by the collar of his suit as he continued to slam his fist against jacksons cheek. blood pouring from jacksons lips, mark sinks back against the wall, watching it all happen. until he sees yugyeom reaching into the back of his pants, slipping out a pistol. 

"no, no, no!" mark screams, in an instant yugyeom has the gun pressed to jacksons neck. jackson spits out blood on yugyeoms face, chuckling and flipping yugyeom over. jackson somehow managing to manhandle the gun away from yugyeom, all while mark watched in horror. mark breaths heavily, vision going blurry, shakily taking to his feet when yugyeom throws the gun away from jackson. 

skidding across the tile and towards mark, who stared at it for what felt like an eternity before shakily picking it up. jackson punches yugyeom in the stomach, the two fighting for dominance all the while mark stood behind them trembling. yugyeom gripping jackson by the collar, slamming their foreheads together before they heard mark scream behind them. 

"stop it!" he screams, somehow managing to scream with what felt like his entire body. jackson jerks his head back, still ontop of yugyeom and widens his eyes when he sees mark with the gun. both his hands shakily wrapped around it, panting heavily. "listen to me! just fucking listen to me!" he screams, jackson crawling off top of yugyeom, "baby" jackson whispers, inching back away from mark. 

mark sniffles, stuttering out a sob. "he doesn't love you" jackson whispers, flinching back when mark pointed the gun in his direction. "mark, sweetheart, don't listen to him" yugyeom says, although their words jumbled and mixed together. overwhelming mark, his breath further picking up, vision blurring due to the tears swelling in his eyes. 

"baby, we could be happy, _you and me_ " jackson whispers. mark stutters out another sob, moving his attention to yugyeom. jackson smirks as mark shakily brings the gun up to yugyeom, marks body wrecked by sobs. "he'll never love you, only i will" jackson says, further manipulating the boy. marks finger curls around the trigger, gazing at yugyeom teary eyed. 

" _fat_ " mark whispers very softly. _"ugly, fat, worthless, stupid, slut, useless_ " mark feeds off, " _you shouldn't eat that"_ he whispers. " _you're getting so hard to carry_ " mark sobs, taking a tentative step forward. " _you're gaining weight_ " he finishes, shaking his head furiously. "why me, tell me why fucking me!" he shouts, forcing jackson to flinch back. 

"i gave you everything! everything i had!" he screams, "and you hit me, you hit me, and hit me and hit me" his voice wavering. "mark baby, give me the gun" yugyeom whispers, attempting to stand only for mark to jerk the gun in his direction. "NO" he screams, yugyeom gently puts his hands up, sitting back down. "if you were me you'd do the same!" he manages to sob out. 

"i can't take it anymore! its not okay, i'm not okay.." mark whispers, barely able for the two to hear. "everything, everything i gave him everything" mark babbles, "he hates me god why does he hate me? i love him, i love him so much" stumbling over his fragmented words. "w-why doesn't he l-love me?" mark says, overcome by dizziness and stumbling back. 

"baby, i _do_ love you" jackson whispers. "no, no, no, no" mark shakes his head, choking over his own sobs. "how dare you say you loved me, how dare you tell me that you even cared! y-you don't know what love is!" mark says, panting. "y-you don't h-hit people you l-love" he whispers, "y-yuggie" he says softly. "i-im sorry i'm s-so sorry" 

"sweetheart, put the gun down" yugyeom says faintly. mark only shakes his head gently, "i'm sorry" mark repeats. quickly turning the gun around on himself and pressing it to his neck, fluttering his dark lashes shut and curling his finger tip around the trigger. 

 


	34. Chapter 34

a gunshot resonates the surrounding silence, although just before it did yugyeom had quickly darted over to mark. shoving him back as the gun fell from his hand, shooting off into the wall. yugyeom quickly picks up the gun, shoving it into the back of his pants before wrapping both arms around mark. "shh baby, i've got you" he whispers, mark stuttering out a sob against his chest.

"i-i-i'm s-sorry" mark babbles, slowly wrapping both arms around yugyeom. yugyeom sways him back and forth, hearing jackson scoff behind him. mark continues to stutter out fragmented, word like apologies. of course falling onto yugyeoms forgiving ears, yugyeom wanting nothing more then to continue to slam jacksons head into the wall. although he knew mark needed him, he knew mark needed him to hold him, to tell him he loved him, to be there for him. 

yugyeom pulls away from mark, winding one arm around his waist. cutting jackson a sharp glare, knowing he needed to get mark out that house. he gently guides mark from the mansion, out the double set door and leaving a bloody jackson dumb founded. because when mark turned the gun on himself it was yugyeom who jumped up without a second thought, not jackson. 

it was yugyeom who saved mark, it was yugyeom who loved mark. because when mark curled his fingertip around the trigger, it was yugyeom who would've taken the bullet for him, not jackson. because jackson wanted him to do it, because jackson never did love mark, he only loved having someone to manipulate and control. yugyeom knew, jackson could care less about whatever happened to mark, so long as he got away for all the terrible things he had put him through. 

yugyeom guides mark out the door, gently closing the door despite his desire to slam it. because he knew what he desired right now, didn't matter. he knew he needed to be gentle for mark, despite his cravings to beat the shit out of jackson. because right now mark needed him, and that was all that mattered. 

the second their off the property, and stood next to yugyeoms car yugyeom wraps both arms back around mark. swaying him gently, listening to mark sob loudly against his chest. "s-s-sorry i-i-" mark stutters, every fiber of his being trembling against yugyeom. "its alright, everything's gonna be alright" yugyeom whispers, breaking away from their embrace to kiss marks forehead.

"you are worth so much more then this" yugyeom whispers against marks skin. "i love you, so much and i know that doesn't fix it. i know i can't that i can never repair the wounds he inflicted on you, but i do know this" yugyeom says, tightly hugging mark. "i know i will never let anything happen to you, ever again. i will never let that monster, nor any others near you, i'll protect you" 

"i-i-i d-dont know w-what i was thi-thinking" mark hiccups. yugyeom brushing the tears from marks cheek, pulling him into another tight hug. "you were overwhelmed, scared, hes manipulative baby, its not your fault" he says very softly. "you went for closure, not because you love him" he whispers, mark slowly nodding against his chest. marks breath begins to steady, tightly wound in yugyeoms arms of serenity.

because yugyeom was his clarity, his remedy. mark continues to babble out incoherent sentences, attempting to explain himself. "i'm never gonna leave you mark, never again, okay?" yugyeom whispers. "i'll always be here, every single second of the day i will fucking be here for you" his honey-like voice continues. "we'll see the lawyer tomorrow, i'll get you a therapist, and after this trial you and i will leave this shit hole town" 

"you and me, just _you and me_ " yugyeom whispers, kissing marks forehead gently. yugyeom wanted to give mark everything, to make him feel beautiful again, to make him feel loved again, to make him feel everything jacksons control had stripped him of. because yugyeom knew that everything wasn't alright, but he wanted to make it alright, he wanted to show mark that the world was worth living in. 

"sweetheart, look at me" yugyeom whispers, cupping both of marks cheeks. "i love you" he says the moment mark brings his gaze up, "i love you more then anything, more then any single fucking thing" he brushes his thumb against marks cheek. mark stutters out a sob, "i-it h-hurts, everything h-hurts" mark manages to whisper in between his sobs. 

"i-i..don't know w-whats going on with me a-anymore.." mark whispers, falling back against yugyeoms chest. "d-dont leave me alone, p-please do-don't l-leave" he stutters softly, clutching onto yugyeom as if he was his life line. yugyeom hugs him tightly, kissing the top of his head and swaying him gently. "i'm never, ever leaving you" yugyeom whispers back, squeezing mark in reassurance. 

"come on baby, lets go home" he says, winding one arm around marks waist. 


	35. Chapter 35

after what felt like an eternity, yugyeom finally pulled into the driveway of his house. the car ride having been ridden in almost complete silence, other them marks sobs. his hand reached across the center console, clutching onto yugyeoms palm tightly. yugyeom jumps from his seat, rounding the front of the car and opening the door for mark. guiding him inside, and up the stairs. 

glancing back at his mother whom was sat on the couch watching tv, obviously worried about the boy. yugyeom only gives her a reassuring smile, guiding mark up the stairs and into his room. mark collapses onto the bed, curling tightly under the heavy duvets and facing the wall. yugyeom gently slips beneath the duvets, hugging mark tightly from behind. the two sit there, silence becoming their solace before mark finally spoke.

"i-it..it hu-hurts.." mark whispers, yugyeom instantly releasing his tight hold on mark. although mark quickly grabs his arm, turning to face yugyeom and rewrapping his arm around him. "no-not that" marks voice wavers, snuggling his face into yugyeoms chest. "everything, e-everything h-hurts" mark whimpers softly. yugyeom knowing all to well what he meant, knowing all to well how mark had finally accepted the god forsaken man jackson was.

"h-hold me, pl-please i ne-need, i need.." mark doesn't finish his sentence before hes stuttering out another sob. yugyeom tightly wraps his arms around him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "i'm here baby, i'm right here" his honey-like voice whispers back. "talk to me, talk to me a-about a-anything, pl-please" mark babbles out, wanting anything to take his mind off jackson. 

plagued with the thoughts of his ex-fiance, plagued with the nightmares of jacksons endless beatings. plagued with the thoughts of the whipping, the constant verbal and physical abuse he faced. thoughts tormenting him, every fiber of his being physically consumed by tremors. yugyeom ponders on the thought momentarily, before talking about the thing he truthfully loved most, and that was mark. 

"well.." yugyeom begins. "i remember the first day you transferred to our school" yugyeom says softly, knowing mark had transferred in after he moved in with jackson. "i'm a year ahead of you, so i only had art with you but god.." yugyeom chuckles a bit. "god i was in love with the adorable boy, with bleach blonde hair who wore high-waisted skirts" he says, running one hand through marks hair. 

"bam use to wanna be your friend because he loved your fashion sense, but we were all to shy" he admits. "and i've never been like that, you know? i always got what i wanted, when i wanted it but you.." he whispers. "you're so much more different, you made me flustered, confused with even myself, i've never been like that, with anyone.." yugyeom rambles on. 

"and when i finally sat with you, and mustered up the courage to talk to you..i was a mess, but you thought it was cute. you told me you liked my art and let me talk about it the entire class, you giggled everytime i made a terrible joke but god those giggles" yugyeom stumbling over his own wording. "everyday after i went to work, it was like you were my muse, anything and everything beautiful" he whispers. 

"suddenly i was living for the days to come to art and see you, everything i did was centered around how could i get your attention.. i looked forward to art, i thought about you endlessly" he hears marks sobs stifle against his chest. "and after i saw the bruises..when you begged me not to tell anyone i still did..i felt terrible but.." yugyeoms voice cracking, tears threatening to break forth. 

"i just wanted to show you, to make you believe that you deserve everything. all the happiness in this world, every thing you desire at your fingertips. and i know there's parts of you gone, that i can never revive.." he says, with a smile curling his lips. "but you deserve the world, and so much more and i'll give it all to you, everything i can i'll give to you" he whispers. 

"i didn't know it then, i didn't know it the first day i saw you and i spent months in denial about it.. but i'm in love with you" tightly hugging mark. "i've been in love with you since the first day i met you, and i didn't know i was because i didn't know what love was till i saw you. i didn't know what beauty was until i saw you" he finally finishes. 

mark gazes up at him, with glossy, teary eyes. tears still running down his cheeks consumed by hues of crimson. "wh-when i c-called you.." mark says, "when h-he h-hit me with the be-belt, i c-called you the sec-second he left a-and" mark stumbles over his words a bit. although yugyeom was more then patient for mark, kissing his forehead and rubbing circles alongside his back. 

"w-we went to b-bummies and you tr-tried to h-hold m-my hand" mark sniffles a bit. "but, b-but i re-rejected you and i-i-im s-sorry, i'-im so so-sorry" he whispers, voice wavering. "baby, its alright" yugyeom whispers back, kissing marks forehead again. "i-i don't w-want to di-die.." mark says very softly, his voice barely that of a whisper. although yugyeom understanding all the same.

"i-i wa-want to stay with you, i-i wanna be, be with you i do-don't wanna d-die" yugyeom pulls away from mark, brushing his cheek with his thumb. "i-i wa-wasn't th-thinking and you s-saved me, yo-you always s-save me" mark hiccups through his tears. "n-no matter how much i-i-i scream, y-yell, c-cry, yo-you're always there, h-holding me s-so tight and you ne-never let go" mark babbles.

"i'm in love with you to" he says, without stuttering, without question. his dark lashes brimmed with heavy tears, allowing them to fan his skin as he fluttered them shut. "listen to me baby, listen to me" yugyeom says, cupping both marks cheek. mark reopens his eyes, gaze glued to yugyeoms. "tomorrow we'll go to the lawyer, the trial will begin soon and then were gonna forget about it all, leave it all behind us" 

mark nods into yugyeoms hand, "you and me, thats all i need" yugyeom whispers. knowing he could pawn the jewelry mark had gotten from jackson for well over 700,000 dollars, able to buy a house for the two of them. yugyeom making more then enough money to support the two, as he was beyond talented and gifted when it came to tattoo's.

planning to pay for a therapist for mark, and more if needed. planning to show mark the world wasn't cruel, that his life is a life worth living. because in truth, thats what mark had done for him. although he would never tell mark that, he would never tell mark how suicidal he was before he met him. how mark seemingly gave him a reason to live, gave him something to look forward to each day.

how he showed yugyeom not everyone was terrible, that the world wasn't such a cold place after all. how he gave yugyeom a purpose, a reason to look forward to each day and then the next. a reason to wake up in the morning, a reason to be alive, a reason to go on.

and he wanted to return that, he wanted to give it back to mark, and so much more. 


	36. Chapter 36

it was nearly half passed midnight, mark was curled up beneath the heavy duvets of yugyeoms bed. dressed in one of yugyeoms large t-shirts, snuggled up against the pillows. yugyeom sat at his work desk, unable to sleep as jackson plagued his thoughts. knowing he had to take mark to the lawyer in the morning, and the case was going to court quite soon. presuming jackson had somehow managed to get out on bail. 

he sighs softly, running one hand through his hair. resuming to work on some of his drawings, although nearly half an hour later hes woken from his haze. mark waking up screaming, barely awake and flinching when yugyeom came near him. "baby, its just me" he whispers, laying down on the bed next to him. mark curls against his chest, stuttering out a sob. not saying a word, although yugyeom assuming he had a nightmare. 

yugyeom only wraps one arm around him, hugging him tightly. mark stays against his chest for a few minutes, his breaths heavy and nearly panting. yugyeom rubs circles around his back, hearing marks breaths revert back to shallow and soft. marks tiny body melting into yugyeoms, falling asleep with ease when so tightly wound in yugyeoms arms of serenity. 

yugyeom waits until mark is fully asleep, unraveling himself from around marks tiny body. mark sleepily curls up against a pillow, breathing steadily and shallow. yugyeom leans in, pressing a kiss to marks forehead and resuming his position at his work desk. he gazes at the drawing for a moment, some random thing a customer had requested. blinking his attention over to mark, then back to the drawing. 

he quickly pulls out a new piece of paper. sprawling materials out across the desk, and beginning to write marks name out across the paper. writing each letter bold, and in small capitals. keeping them in a complete straight line, once finishing holding the paper up to his ring finger. a smile curling around his lips, quickly taking to his feet and rummaging through his closet. 

pulling out one of his old tattoo machines, and black ink. he glances over at mark sleeping peacefully, grabbing the piece of paper and his equipment. he quietly tip toes down stairs, deciding it would be the quietest place to do the tattoo. not wanting to wait until morning to get it done at the shop, because it meant so much to him and needed to be done properly by he himself. 

he sets up all the equipment, making a stencil out of the design. reading 'mark yi-en tuan" across it in small capital, bold letters. he applies the stencil to the side of his ring finger, as if he was sealing a bond between the two. he spends the next hour slowly and steadily tattooing marks full name across the side of his ring finger. finishing and putting a small heart at the end of the name. 

he smiles happily to himself, the pain not bothering him the least bit as he was lathered in tattoos. he cleans his equipment, humming a soft tune as he does so. occasionally glancing down at the tattoo across his finger, bringing him joy each and every time he saw it. he makes his way back up the stairs, and back into the bedroom. where mark was still peacefully asleep, taking up nearly the entire bed as he was sprawled out across it. 

yugyeom chuckles to himself, opting to just stay up the entire night and let mark sleep in peace. he sits back down at his desk, resuming to work on drawings for his customers he was doing. and each and everytime he needed inspiration, or a reason to keep going. he just looked to his ring finger, gazing at marks name tattooed across it. and that alone, seemingly giving him all the happiness, and joy he needed to keep pushing on. 


	37. Chapter 37

mark awakes the next morning, yugyeom still sat in front of his work desk drawing. letting out a soft whine to earn the olders attention, yugyeom smiling once he realizes mark is awake. he puts both his hands behind his back, taking to his feet and slowly walking towards the bed. mark tilts his head to the side adorably, holding out his hands and making grabby hands at yugyeom. 

yugyeom lays down on the bed, mark almost instantly crawling on top of him. huffing a bit once he was fully straddling yugyeom, yugyeom chuckling and resting both his hands on marks hips. "look at you" he hums softly, earning a giggle from mark in response. he brushes his hands up and down marks slim sides, withdrawing one of his hands. without a word he holds the hand up to mark, allowing him to examine it. 

marks mouth drops a bit when he notices his name tattooed across yugyeoms ring finger. staring at him with widened eyes, almost in disbelief. "do you like it?" yugyeom whispers, bringing a tentative hand to cup marks cheek. mark nods gently, melting into yugyeoms embrace. "yo-you're to n-nice to me.." mark whispers back, tears swelling in his flickering mahogany orbs. 

"why're you crying baby?" yugyeom brushing his thumb across marks tear stained cheek. mark only stutters out another sob, laying down and hugging yugyeom tightly. "i love you" his gentle voice says softly, voice wavering. "i-i wa-want one" mark continues, holding up yugyeoms finger. "a tattoo?" yugyeom asks, furrowing his brows together. mark nods slowly. 

"baby they hurt" yugyeom chuckles a bit, lacing their fingertips together. "bu-but.." mark pouts a bit, jutting out his bottom lip. "i wa-want a 'y' an-and a h-heart" mark says, tears still running down his cheeks. yugyeoms cheeks however consumed by hues of crimson, mark unlaces their fingertips. holding out his ring finger and pointing to the middle of the side of his finger. 

"here!" he proclaims, dead in the center of the side of his finger. "please?" he says, flashing a puppy face that he knew yugyeom couldn't possibly say no to. yugyeom sighs softly, just before nodding his head. mark squeals, jumping up and down on top of yugyeom. leaning in and pampering yugyeoms lips with gentle, innocent kisses. yugyeoms hand finds its way to the back of marks neck, pulling him into another kiss. 

their lips moving together in sync, mark still sat on top of him straddling him. yugyeoms other hand rested on marks hips, feeling marks hips slowly begin to grind down against him. yugyeom slips his tongue in between the small part in marks lips, the two seemingly forgetting the need to breath until they heard yugyeoms mother call for him downstairs. 

yugyeom sighs heavily, mark breaking away from their kiss with a pout. "i will be right back, and then we will do your tattoo, mk?" yugyeom whispers. mark nodding happily, crawling off top of yugyeom and plopping down on the bed next to him. yugyeom swings his legs over the edge of the bed, taking to his feet. scratching the back of his head as he made his way down the stairs. 

a puzzled look gracing his features when he heard youngjaes voice fill the hall. making light chatter with his mother when he finally came down the stairs, marks lawyer at their side. "goodmorning honey" his mother hums softly, narrowing his eyes at youngjae. "we uh, tried to call but you didn't answer, its important" youngjae whispers, gazing over to his lawyer for assistance. 

"i'll get mark and we'll talk at the dining room table i guess" yugyeom murmurs softly. watching as youngjae and the lawyer make their way to the table, setting down a series of documents across the table. he dashes back up the stairs, mark curled up in the bed adorably waiting for him. making grabby hands at him the instant he came through the door. "baby, actually.." he begins, a frown curling his lips. 

"the lawyers here, says its important" he whispers, watching the happiness fade from marks angelic features. "i promise it'll be quick baby, that way we don't have to go out today" he says. mark nods, uncurling himself from the sheets. "we'll go out tomorrow, i'll get you some new clothes" yugyeom whispers, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to marks forehead. 

mark leaves on the large t-shirt of yugyeoms he was wearing, slipping on a pair of tight black leggings. the shirts hem falling just above his knees, while the sleeves themselves fell to his elbows. he follows yugyeom from the room, arms wrapped around one of yugyeoms arms and clinging to him. yugyeom guides him down the stairs, and into the dining room where the lawyer and youngjae were waiting for him. 

"i'm gonna uh, give you guys your privacy" youngjae says softly, excusing himself from the table. yugyeoms mother had already retreated upstairs, leaving the three alone. the lawyer, dressed in a crisp, fine-tailored suit smiles at the pair. mark sits down, instantly clinging to yugyeom. "hello" the man says with a smile, "you have a strong case" he continues. 

yugyeom cocks his head to the side a bit, unaware of the news the lawyer was about to deliver to him. "we uh" the lawyer says, clearing his throat. "mr.wangs house was searched, and we found the tapes" marks mouth drops instantly, tears swelling in his eyes. "yo-you c-cant.." mark stutters softly, knowing that the tapes would be played as evidence. 

"i'm afraid its the best chance we've got" his lawyer says. 


	38. Chapter 38

it had been four days since the visit from the lawyer. where mark had completely and utterly broke down in front of yugyeom, begging him not to make him testify. the lawyer having explained some of the tapes would be played, and mark would have to testify against jackson. that the strength of their case lied only in marks hands, and without him they couldn't do it. 

mark had begged and pleaded with yugyeom not to make him. even locked himself in the bathroom and refused to come out until yugyeom agreed he'd wouldn't testify. although only yugyeom knew all the little ways to calm mark down. how to coax him out of the bathroom and to soothe all his worries. promising mark that after all this they would build a new life together, graduate together, and build their own life together

it was now nearly midnight, the night before the trial in the morning. yugyeom darted up from bed the moment he heard marks screaming, marks only movements that of his trembling. violently shaking in bed next to yugyeom, sobbing as yugyeom takes marks tiny frame against his chest.

mark attempts to choke out fragmented sentences of words. as if his mind was exploding into a motion his lips were unable to keep pace with, not having enough time to say what was needed. only able to sob against yugyeoms chest, thoughts jumping from one to the next. he doesn't have to say a word, as yugyeom knows it was only another nightmare. 

marks knuckles going white from clutching onto yugyeom so harshly. words jumbled together as all his fears tumbled from his lips. his head a carousel of fear, spinning out of control, each thought pushing and shoving against the next. "shh baby, i'm right here, you're okay" yugyeom whispers. "was just a nightmare my love, i'm here" he continues, running one hand through marks hair. 

mark sobbing as if a ghostly hypodermic adrenaline has just pierced his heart. sobs only interrupted by his need to draw breath, breathing heavily and unsteady. finally gazing up at yugyeom, with a gaze yugyeom knows all to well. he can see the fear in marks eyes, "i-i-i" mark manages to stutter out softly. "i-i'm s-so sc-scared" he finally says softly, curling tightly at yugyeoms chest.

"i-i ca-cant do it" he chokes out, sniffling against yugyeoms chest. yugyeom was terrified himself, terrified of mark having to relive each and individual memory of hell jackson had put him through. marks only movements that of his trembling, already plagued with the memories of jackson. stuttering out another sob against yugyeoms chest. 

yugyeom rocks mark back and forth, whispering how much he loved him. he knew how strong marks testimony was, how much it meant for the case. although he also knew mark could barely talk about it without bursting into sobs. "baby" yugyeom whispers, attempting to divert the topic. "after all this, why don't you pick my next tattoo?" he says, marks face instantly lighting up. 

"r-really?" mark whispers, yugyeom pressing a kiss to his forehead. "mhm, but first my baby needs to get some sleep" he says, seeing how tired mark truly was. mark only nods, fluttering his dark lashes, brimmed with heavy tears shut. "do you need your pills?" he whispers, mark only nodding again in response. he leans over, expertly unscrewing the cap and placing one of the pills in marks palm. 

handing him a glass of water, and watching him gulp the pill down. laying back down on the bed, mark crawling on top of him and laying down. resting his head across yugyeoms chest, listening to the steady rhythmic beating of yugyeoms heart. allowing himself to drift to sleep, tightly wound in yugyeoms arms. 

"i love you" yugyeom whispers, kissing the top of marks head. "i love you" mark whispers back sleepily. 


	39. Chapter 39

yugyeom breathed heavily, having woken up two hours ago and still rushing to get ready. to be honest, he had never worn a suit in his life. tucking his white button up beneath his black slacks, and slipping his suit jacket over top. readjusting his tie and taking a look of himself in the mirror dressed in his crisp, fine-tailored suit. already having explained to the lawyers that mark wouldn't exactly be dressed in court room attire. 

making his way from the bathroom, mark sat on the edge of the bed. dressed in one of yugyeoms old, large hoodies and a pair of black leggings. his feet slipped into a simple black pair of flats, refusing to wear even a skirt or anything decently dressed to the court room. he needed yugyeoms clothing, his fragrance to get through his testimony. 

oddly enough he found solace in it, and yugyeom believing it just might be enough to get him through the testimony. "okay darling" he says softly, sitting down next to mark. mark gulps visibly, trembling beneath his long hoodie sleeves. "just a few things for today, okay?" he whispers, mark nodding slowly. "if you need water, just ask and they'll give it to you" 

"and if you don't know the answer to question, just say you don't know, don't feel pressured to answer everything" he continues. "if you need a break, or your getting a little overwhelmed you can just ask and the judge will understand" he whispers. mark nods, taking in all the information. in truth yugyeom was terrified, knowing he'd have to testify as well. 

although more concerned with mark, and making sure he got through the trial. "i'm scared" mark whispers softly, toying with the ends of his hoodie sleeves. yugyeom leans in, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "just look at me the entire time darling, he can't hurt you, i'll be there the whole time" yugyeom reassures him. 

"we need to get going" he says softly. mark sniffles a bit, taking a deep breath before standing up. following yugyeom down the stairs and out the door. yugyeom of course opening the door for mark, assuring he was in the car safely and rounding the front. yugyeom runs one hand through his tousled black hair, adjusting the collar of his shirt and taking seat in the drivers side. 

the car ride is ridden in near complete silence. yugyeom occasionally telling mark what the court would be like, how he could sit with him until his and marks testimonies. that jackson would be there the entire time, but to avoid eye contact with him and not let jackson scare him. to tell the truth no matter how much it scared him, how much yugyeom believed mark could do it. 

reaching his hand across the center console, tightly holding onto marks hand. squeezing it occasionally in reassurance, mark gulping the second they pulled up to the large court house. due to jacksons high status, cameras and news reporters all already stood outside the court house. yugyeom sighs softly, parking the car and rounding it to open the door for mark. 

winding one arm tightly around his waist, and directing mark to keep his head down. yugyeom guiding mark through the crowds of people, that were very obviously overwhelming him. some throwing slander at him, while others asked him questions, all of which both he and yugyeom ignored. "just keep walking sweetheart" yugyeom whispers, the two finally reaching the top of the stairs.

they continued their way down the hallway, making their way to their designated court room. mark seeming to be ignoring the comments thrown at him until he hears one woman shout. "hes a lying slut" she snorts, mark stuttering out a sob the moment he hears it. 

yugyeom quickly rushes mark down the hallway, rounding the corner into their courtroom. the room already in chatter, although turning around to notice marks presence. yugyeom forces a smile out at them, guiding mark to one of the mahogany benches in the back. as far away from the tables in the front as possible, two tables on either side where jacksons lawyer sat at one, and marks at another. 

jacksons lawyer obviously highly paid, her hair neatly pinned back in a tight bun. thick, black rimmed glasses sat folded tucked into the middle of her shirt. dressing in a suit, two diamond earrings pierced into her ears. a smirk plastered across her lips the moment she saw mark, and the nervous wreck that he was. the woman after all having a reputation to keep, as she was one of the finest lawyers in the country. 

while marks lawyer sat on the other side, papers neatly folded ahead of him. he had a monochromatic look to him, as if he was devoid of all emotion. his eyes were empty, cloudless. although yugyeom giving him the benefit of the doubt, knowing he wasn't cheap either as youngjae had managed to convince his dad to pay for him. 

to say yugyeom was anxious was an understatement, his own hand trembling against marks. knee bouncing up and down impatiently, thoughts swirling over one another. although his intrusive thoughts soon cut short when he heard the side door open, an officer leading jackson in. who was of course dressed in one of his high-dollar tuxes, cracking his neck as his eyes directly met marks. 

a smirk forming against his lips as mark gazed back at him. 


	40. Chapter 40

mark let out a soft whimper, curling against yugyeoms arm. burying his face into yugyeoms shoulder, yugyeom cutting jackson a sharp glare as he was seated. jackson turns to the judge, the same smirk plastered across his lips. yugyeom wraps one arm around marks shoulder, pulling him close and listening as the judge was seated. jacksons lawyer whispering to him until the judge directed everyones attention towards him. 

explaining the charges being brought up against jackson, all of which included rape, domestic abuse, imprisonment, torture, and on. going on to speak about how jackson had of course pleaded not guilty to his list of charges, then moving on to acknowledge the presence of the jury and their involvement in the case.  then handing the floor off to marks attorney to begin his opening statement. 

the tall, thin man takes to his feet. stealing a glance at the paper work sat in front of him one last time. he briefly considered how to approach his statement, wanting to capture both the severity and tragedy in the case. he begins his statement in short, explaining some of the evidence he would be presenting, walking at a pace ahead of the jury. he continues onto his witnesses and explaining their portion in the case.

he closes his statement with a tackle at both empathy and pathos. telling the jury to treat them as if it was their child suffering at the hands at jackson, as if was their sister, brother, or child. earning a few frowns from the jury, his statement obviously having stricken home for some of them. he hands the floor over to jacksons attorney, who opts to leave her opening statement for when she begins cross examining witnesses. 

and with that, marks lawyer calls yugyeom up to the stand. mark clung onto his arm tightly, shaking his head and refusing to let go. mark obviously terrified, not wanting to be away from yugyeom. "its alright baby, i'll be right back" yugyeom whispers, kissing marks forehead and taking to his feet. hearing mark let out a soft whimper, his dress shoes jostled across the hard wooden court room floor.

making his way up to the stand, smiling at marks lawyer and taking his seat next to the judge. he rolls his shoulders back into the seat, all eyes dead-locked on him. the lawyer makes his way up to the stand, pacing ahead of it and in front of the jury. he folds his hands at his lap, ignoring the glare jackson was shooting his way. taking a simple oath he had practiced routinely.

a smile graces the lawyers crisp features, approaching yugyeom. "are you and mr.tuan in a relationship?" he asks briefly, to which yugyeom replies with a quick 'yes'. "when did your relationship begin?" he says, confusing yugyeom although trusting his questions had a point. 

"we were seeing each other shortly before he left jackson" he says. watching the grin on jacksons face instantly disappear, having not known that mark was romantically seeing anyone else while they were together. "would you say you encouraged him to leave jackson?" yugyeom ponders on the thought momeintarly before letting out another simplistic "yes". 

"and why did you encourage him?" the lawyer says, adjusting his black-rimmed glasses. "did you ever see him hurt mark?" he continues his fragmented question. "no, i did not see him directly hurt him" yugyeom answers in short. "could you elaborate on some of the things you've seen, that would lead you to believe he was abusing mark?" he asks, now stood ahead of the jury. 

"mark would come to school with bruises barely covered by his makeup, although making excuses as to how they got there. he finally broke down in front of me, and a few other friends as to what was happening" yugyeom says. the lawyer of course demanding more of an explanation, as expected. 

"he said that he loved jackson, but that sometimes he made jackson angry and jackson would 'punish' him for it" yugyeom says, choking over his words a bit. "could you elaborate on some of these punishments?" the lawyer although already having seen the tapes. wanting the jury to fully understand the situation. 

"i came to pick mark up one day, his back was torn to pieces and there was a bloody chain that jackson locked him in installed to the floor" yugyeoms voice wavering. "i presume he beat mark with a belt, as i saw one the day i picked him up" he finishes. breathing a short sigh of relief until the lawyer continues his questions. 

"did mark admit that jackson had inflicted those wounds upon him _against his will?_ " that catching yugyeoms attention. as if they were trying to play it off to mere consent. yugyeom can't help but scoff, "he called mark while we were with him, demanded he come home and beat him for staying out late" yugyeom says. 

"nothing further" marks lawyer says, taking back to his seat and glancing at the papers on his desk. yugyeoms breath hitching when he heard jacksons lawyer take to her feet, preparing to cross examine him. 


	41. Chapter 41

yugyeom takes a deep breath in an attempt to steady his nerves. listening to the womans heels strike the floor as she walked, her heavy footsteps pattering directly in front of him. she forces a smug smile across her lips, just before beginning her statement. "has mark ever showed a desire to end his life?" she asks bluntly, yugyeom furrowing his brows together. 

"y-yes, but.." yugyeom begins, swiftly cut off by the woman. "has he ever acted upon these desires?" she says, cocking her head to the side a bit. "yes" yugyeom says in short, nodding a bit. "how so?" the woman asks, yugyeom now sat wondering if jackson had recorded the incident where mark had turned the gun on himself. although breathing a short sigh of relief when he realized he couldn't have. that the tapes had been searched shortly after jackson was arrested. 

yugyeom choosing to answer some of the truth, knowing jackson wouldn't have mentioned the incident from before. as it could easily be turned against him. "i caught him one night with a bottle of sleeping pills in his hand, he wanted to take them but couldn't get the cap off" yugyeom finishes. the woman nods, taking in the information sat infront of her.

her hickory-mahogany orbs gleaming with an unknown intent. "could one say, that he perhaps attempted to kill himself out of guilt?" she smirks a bit. yugyeom taken back by the statement, "guilt?" he says softly. "guilt for lying to you, about his and jacksons relationship, who's to say some of the activities were not consensual?" her voice echoing across the court room. 

yugyeom freezes on the spot, although slowly shaking his head. "mark said no, he resisted jackson and begged for him to stop" yugyeoms voice barely that of a whisper now. the woman nods, "i suppose we'll see" she says softly. ending her statement with a quick "nothing further" and taking her seat back down next to jackson. the judge allowing yugyeom to go back to his seat, where mark was waiting for him. 

he winds one arm around marks shoulder, allowing him to rest against his chest. mark violently shaking, breathing heavily. his breath hitching when he heard his lawyer call the next witness. "park soo young" he says, mark remembering the name all to well. the memories flooding back to him, remembering the day he had seen her name on jacksons phone. the day he had walked in on them, and the day jackson begged for forgiveness. 

marks lawyer takes to his feet, continuing to build a strong case. "were you and mr.wang ever in a relationship?" he asks, to with soo young answers a quick 'yes'. mark whimpers softly into yugyeoms shoulder. "and did he ever physically hurt you in this relationship?" he asks, feeling the sharp glare jackson was cutting him. the woman replying with another soft 'yes'. 

"how so?" he asks, tapping his dress shoes against the hard wooden court room floor. "he pushed me, shoved me, demanded things from me" the woman says. clearly _lying_ , as she was just upset jackson had chosen mark over her. 

"so you would say hes a violent man?" he says, now pacing ahead of the jury with his hands behind his back. "yes" soo young says in short. "do you believe hes capable of what marks claiming?" he asks in final. "i do" soo young says, voice wavering. 

"nothing further" marks lawyer hums, having made his point. jacksons lawyer taking to her feet, sneering as marks lawyer sat down. the two obviously having a rivalry of some sorts. "mark walked in on you and jackson, yes?" she begins, her heels striking against the floor. 

"he did" soo young says, voice faint. "so some would say you have it out for jackson?" she says, standing dead ahead of soo young. "some could say that but hes a violent man who hurt mark and i, and maybe others" soo young says. "you described your sex as rough?" she smirks, soo young soon stumbling over her words.

"ye-yes b-but.." she begins, although soon cut off by jacksons lawyer. "now, who's to say you didn't ask jackson to be rough with you under other circumstances?" she asks. soo young's cheeks consumed by crimson, unsure of what to say. "nothing further, your honor" jacksons lawyer hums, taking her seat back down next to jackson. 

 


	42. Chapter 42

marks lawyer calls his next witness to the stand. jaebum, whom yugyeom hadn't even bothered to notice up until now. to caught up in consoling mark and attempting to sooth the chance of a panic attack. marks lawyer takes to his feet, jaebum nervously taking his seat. "you're a friend of marks, yes?" he asks, to which jaebum nods. "did you ever see jackson harm mark?" he asks. 

jaebum ponders on the thought momentarily before shaking his head. "never directly, no" jaebum begins. "but jackson did threaten him over the phone around us, and mark came to my apartment with his back ripped to shreds running from jackson" he finishes. "why didn't mark stay with you at your apartment?"  he asks, assuming jacksons lawyer knew of the incident. 

"we planned on him staying the night, but when we went to sleep he snuck out and called jackson" jaebum says. taking a breath in an attempt to steady his nerves, watching as marks lawyer paced ahead of him. "why do you think he did that?" he asks. jaebum questions the mans methods, although answers non-the-less.

"jacksons manipulative, he manipulated mark into coming back to him" jaebum says in short. "so you believe he both physically and mentally abused mark?" the lawyer says, readjusting his thick black-rimmed glasses. 

"i do" jaebum says softly. the lawyer nods, telling the judge he had no further questions and taking his seat. jacksons lawyer whispers something to him just before taking to her feet. lacing her fingertips together, folding them in her lap as she walked. 

jaebum visibly gulps when the woman now stands ahead of him. "you live in an apartment, and say you fell asleep when mark was staying with you?" she asks, jaebum nodding very slowly in response. "are you sure about that?" she smirks. jaebum only nods again, silently praying jinyoungs sister hadn't ratted them out. 

"because mrs.park stated otherwise" the lawyer hums. "she stated that your in a relationship with her brother, park jinyoung" she adds, heels jostling across the court room flooring. she moves her position to stand ahead of the jury, although still facing jaebum. "i-im eighteeen th-that has.." jaebum begins, beads of sweat beginning to form against his forehead. 

"you were seventeen when the said relationship began, with your anatomy teacher" she says. jaebum flutters his lashes shut, gulping once more. "objection your honor" marks lawyer says in the back, although quickly rejected. the judge seeing the relevance to the case, allowing the lawyer to continue. 

"if your morals possess you to date and have sexual intercourse with your teacher. why wouldn't your morals possess you to lie?" she says. "your boyfriend is the brother of park soo young, and your boyfriend has asked you to lie as a means to ruin jacksons career" she smirks. "all to get revenge on jackson for choosing mark over her" she finishes. 

jaebums mouth drops, the woman having completely flipped the situation onto him. his hair beginning to stick to his skin, stumbling over his wordings. although he was telling the truth, still stunned by being outted for his once illegal relationship. 

"you lied because if you didn't, he would leave you, yes?" she asks, tilting her head to the side. having flipped the situation in her favor, smirking as she did so. jaebum only shakes his head, unable to form a coherent sentence, only worsening his situation. "nothing further, your honor" she smiles, heels striking against the floor as she made her way back to her seat.


	43. Chapter 43

she walks ahead of mark, cocking her head to the side a bit. "your now boyfriend yugyeom, made mentions of you attempting to take your own life" she says. mark nods slowly, clutching onto the ends of yugyeoms hoodie sleeves. 

"was this perhaps out of guilt?" she says, clicking her heels across the hardwooden floor. "gu-guilt?" mark breathing unsteadily, every fiber of his being trembling. "guilt for attempting to ruin jacksons career, of course" she smirks.

"we have footage of you going to jacksons home, and then pointing a gun at him" she says. "you went to his home, begging for him back and then held a gun on him when he rejected you" the woman once again twisting a story into her favor. 

mark only stares at her with widened eyes, violently shaking. "and then you turned the gun on yourself when he refused you once more, threatening to kill yourself if he didn't take you back" she finishes. 

now taking her place to stand ahead of the jury, running her hands down the lining of her suit jacket. "you begged for him back because you regretted lying about his abuse towards you" she says, pacing ahead of the jury. 

"jackson was only meeting your harsh demands" she says, not giving mark a chance to speak. "you demanded he be rough with you, as you enjoyed the thrill of it" she smirks. "and when he denied you, you mentally abused him" 

"i-i-i wh-what?" mark stutters out softly. worry and anger pervading yugyeoms features, nearly jumping from his seat. if not having the chance of being faced with contempt of court. knowing he was all mark had left, and not being able to risk being thrown out the trial. 

"you demanded he be physical with you, because you enjoyed it and got off to it" she says. "you loved and savored each and every second of it, and craved more" she adds. "i-i-i to-told hi-him no i-i.." mark stumbling over his words, vision blurring due to the tears. 

"that was all part of your foreplay, jackson never wanted to harm you but if he denied you threatened to ruin his career with abuse and rape allegations" she hums. "you set him up, you set him up to look like a terrible person, and attempted to invoke pity from people" 

"you abused and used jackson for his money, then ditched him when you found a new toy to play with" she finishes. "you are a liar mark, you had your friends lie for you, you pinned everyone against jackson. 

"he was a good man, he took care of you and begged for your love. and this is how you repay him?" she scoffs. mark stutters out a sob, shakily taking to his feet. "admit it mark, admit that you are a liar, admit that you used this man for money" she smirks. 

"admit that you toyed with him, used him as if he were your doll then threw him away when you grew bore of him" she says, moving back closer to jackson. "admit that you loved the way he treated you, admit that you demanded he be rough with you, admit that-" although not finishing her sentence before mark bursts into sobs and screams.


	44. Chapter 44

"i-i'm sorry im sorry, i'm sorry, im sorry" mark screams, tears streaming his cheeks. a worried look gracing the judges features, the lawyer obviously having pushed mark to far. "i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry" is all mark can repeat, over and over again. the judge quickly calling for a recess, yugyeom jumping from his seat to dash over towards mark. jackson smirks a bit in his seat, rolling his shoulders back comfortably. 

"baby come here, come here" yugyeom whispers, taking mark into his arms. he rushes him out of the room, and into the hallway. the pair getting stares, although yugyeom could quite honestly care less. he backs mark up against the wall, marks face buried into his chest. "its okay, breath beautiful, breath for me" yugyeom murmurs softly. running his fingertips through marks hair, pulling him close. 

"s-shes right im, i-i'm a sl-slut i-i" mark cant even finish his sentence before he bursts back into sobs. yugyeom panicking a bit, as the judge had only called for a 15 minute recess. knowing there was no way in hell he could calm mark down in such a short amount of time. yugyeom barely catching a glimpse of one of the jury members talking to jacksons lawyer at the end of the hall, handing them off a small bag. 

furrowing his brows together although thinking nothing of it at the moment. as he was far to consumed with attempting to calm mark down. "baby, hey, you're none of what shes telling you okay?" yugyeom whispers. "you are so strong and i know you can do this, you can do it baby you have to" he continues. mark only shaking his head against yugyeoms chest. 

yugyeom doesn't hear the heavy footsteps coming in his direction, marks lawyer appearing next to him. yugyeom tightens his arms around mark, waiting for the lawyer to speak. jacksons lawyer as well as the jury member now disappeared. "she has no further questions, the jury's ready to deliberate" marks lawyer says. yugyeom silently thanking god mark wouldn't have to further testify. 

although something seemed _off_ to him. how despite all the evidence they had against jackson, all the reasons to find him guilty. the entire time jacksons lawyer seemed almost to comfortable. barely asking questions, as if she didn't _need_ to. the thought not even registering in his mind that jacksons lawyer was not only _talking_ to jury members, but handing them off various small items. 

mark still sobbing unceasingly into his chest, yugyeom just beginning to piece it together when the judge calls for them. the jury having been apparently deliberating for the past twenty minutes they had been in 'recess'. only further adding to yugyeoms confusion, tightly raveling his arm around marks waist and guiding him back into the court room. gently humming to him, still attempting to calm him down. 

"its okay baby, its almost over just listen to the sound of my voice" he whispers. gently swaying mark back and forth a bit. the jury still wrapping things up, jackson sitting quite comfortably in his chair. his lawyer having a smug grin plastered across her lips, tapping her knee up and down impatiently. yugyeom takes notice of how comfortable the pair look, as if they're not worried the _least_ bit. 

she had barely built a case in jacksons honor. had barely cross examined any witness except mark and him. how she had spoke with a confident tilt to her tone the entire case, as if she didn't even need to be speaking in the moment. as if she was confident in their winning the case, _to confident_. 

all that seemed to matter to her, wasn't winning the case. no, it was specifically about targeting mark, and upsetting him. in fact, she hadn't at all tried to disprove the fact that mark had been abused. no, she targeted mark, attempting to make him seem crazy in front of people. as if she was trying to give people a reason to doubt him, as if she already knew what the _verdict_ would be. 

it all happens to fast for yugyeom to act on, hearing the pattering of the juries footsteps back to their seats. mark sobbing all the while, yugyeom widens his eyes when he realizes what had happened. the jury taking their seat before yugyeom can jump out of his own and out the woman. widening his eyes when the jury member he saw talking to jacksons lawyer, stands up to give the verdict. 

he feels mark cling onto his chest, shaking uncontrollably. the judge asks for their verdict, yugyeom wants to jump out of his seat. to command attention, but he freezes. he freezes in place, a ringing in his ears that he can't control. his mouth going agape when he heard the words.

_"not guilty"_


	45. Chapter 45

there was a ringing in yugyeoms ears, so much so that he couldn't even make out what was going on around him. sitting froze as the world ran around him, hearing mark screaming, but not able to make out anything else. all he could see was the smirk across jacksons lips, as he stood up and shook his lawyers hand. 

jaebum dashing over towards mark, and taking the sobbing boy into his arms. all yugyeom can think about how its all his fault. everything's his fault, all of marks suffering was his fault. he should've saved mark sooner, to pry him from the clutches jackson had so tightly held on him. he should've protected mark, he should've told mark how much he loved him sooner. then maybe he would've left jackson sooner, and maybe he wouldn't have to deal with this constant pain. because all the horrors that have come to marks life, they were all yugyeoms fault.

marks lawyer attempts to speak to him, but yugyeom doesn't hear a word of it. only standing up, readjusting his tie and making his way from the courtroom. quickly spotting mark held in jaebums arms, the older swaying him back and forth gently. yugyeom makes his way over to them, gently wrapping his hand around marks wrist and pulling him into his arms. 

they stay stood like that for a while, mark weakly wrapping both arms around yugyeom. sobbing unceasingly into his chest, but somehow finding solace in yugyeoms fragrance. yugyeom holds him tightly, pampering the crown of his head with kisses. hearing the press already causing a commotion outside, likely waiting for mark and jackson to make their exit.

"come on baby, lets go home" yugyeom whispers, mark nodding against his chest. yugyeom wanting to get mark out of there before he had to face jackson. quickly winding one arm around his waist and guiding him from the court house. surrounded by the press the moment they made their way from the door, screaming and yelling questions at them. mark letting out a whimper against yugyeoms chest, the older shrouding mark from the crowds. 

he felt guilty, more then ever. he felt guilty for making mark testify, he felt guilty for putting him through this. he told mark it would all be okay, he promised him and he failed him. he should've never made mark testify, he should've never put mark through any of this. but he did, because hes an idiot who gave his baby false hope.

they make their way down the set of stairs, hearing the crowd erupt into chaos when jackson made his way out. "don't look" yugyeom whispers to mark, finally shoving their way through the people throwing themselves at them. scoffing when he heard one of the reporters ask jackson if he 'missed mark'. to which jackson responds; "with all my heart, i'll always love him" and mark out right stutters out a sob at that.

he was humiliated in front of everyone, made out to be a liar who wanted attention. when he didn't even want to take it to court in the first place, yugyeom convinced him to. they showed the videos of jackson beating mark or raping him, only humiliating him all the more. and yugyeom couldn't feel more guilty for it. 

yugyeom finally reaches their car, opening the door and attempting to guide mark in. but mark only clings to him, shaking his head and refusing to let go. "sweetheart i promise once were home i'll never let go" yugyeom murmurs softly. and mark nods sorrowfully, taking seat in the passenger side of the car. yugyeom quickly rounds the car to the drivers side, the car ride being spent in almost silence except for marks sobs. 

yugyeom practically speeds home, holding his hand over the center console interlaced with marks. in a small attempt to sooth him while he was driving, brushing his thumb against marks and whispering how much he loved him. but he knew it didn't matter, because mark didn't want to hear it. he wanted to run away from everything, to be rid of all hie worries and finally be free. and thats exactly what yugyeom intended to give him; solace.


	46. Chapter 46

yugyeom carried mark in the moment they arrived home. marks tears darkening the white button up the older was wearing. yugyeom humming to him gently as he carried him up the stairs, kicking the door the rest of the way open with his foot, and laying mark down gently on their bed. quickly undoing his tie, and tossing it to the side as he takes off his suit jacket. mark clings to his wrist, and weakly pulls him down onto the bed next to him. 

yugyeom pulls the heavy duvets over top of him and mark. mark crawls on top of yugyeom, his smaller stature melting into yugyeoms chest. he doesn't stop crying, and yugyeom can only card his fingertips through his hair. he wants to say hes sorry, but in the moment no word seems good enough to convey his emotions. he wants to say he loves him, but no word is masterful enough to show how in love with mark he is. 

"baby.." yugyeom whispers, and mark only sniffles in response. yugyeom holds him tightly, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. he couldn't express how sorry he was to mark, but he was sure mark knew. because mark was an understanding person, and he would never blame yugyeom even if it was all his fault. 

"that jewelry you took" he whispers, he didn't want to remind mark of jackson any more but he didn't know what else to say. "i'll take it to the pawn shop tomorrow, we'll take the money and we'll go somewhere away from here, away from everything" yugyeom murmurs. "i'll get a new job tattooing somewhere, we can go anywhere you want darling, anywhere" and mark smiles against his chest through his tears.

"a li-little apartment" mark stutters, he didn't want anything big or fancy like jackson had given him. he didn't want money, he didn't want to be rich. he just wanted to be happy, in a little apartment with the love of his life. where they could cuddle, make silly recipes together and just enjoy life as it was. 

"we'll leave this shitty town, everyone in it and we wont even look back" yugyeom whispers. pressing kisses to marks head in between his words. marks tears don't stop, but for the moment he forgets about his sorrow. and thats all he wanted, was to forget. he didn't want to think about jackson, he didn't want to remember any of it. all he wanted was yugyeom, to hold him in this moment and never let go. 

"i don't need anything, i don't need anyone but you. all i need is you, all i want is you" yugyeom says softly. the softness to his tone only ever pervaded in hues when he was in the presence of mark. "i love you" he says, and no word could ever match how much he meant it. if he could he would strip himself of every tattoo he had, and replace them with marks name. if mark wanted him to stop tattooing forever, he would. but he knew mark wasn't like that, he knew mark was to sweet for his own good. 

he loved it about mark though, just like he loved everything else about him. he had loved him since the first day he met him, since the first time he laid eyes on him. he always told himself he would never fall in love, that it wasnt all it was made out to be. that all he needed was tattooing to make him happy, and that love was just cliche. but in that moment, the first moment he saw mark he knew he was screwed. 

because god did he love everything about the boy, and it was ripping at his heart and tearing him apart to watch him suffer. he knew mark had a dark past, but no one ever really talked about it. only did he hear jackson mention a few times that mark had been abused by his parents, and called mark pathetic because jackson claims to have saved him. but jackson didn't deserve such an angel, and it killed yugyeom to have to watch mark love another man. 

he wanted to love mark, to strip him of all his worries and show him that all men weren't as bad as jackson. he hated watching the bruises lather marks body, the bite marks that lathered his thighs and the scratches that pattered down his rib cage. the first time mark had broke down and cried to him after jackson had whipped him with a belt, he had never become so angry so easily. 

he was never the possessive type, and all the women he had dated in the past often become upset with him over being so cold. saying he was devoid of any emotion, but it wouldn't be more false when it came to mark. the boy brought out things in him even he didn't know he had, he made yugyeom want to be a better person, to be the best he could be.

"i love you" yugyeom whispers, and mark faintly whispers back he loves him to. but 'i love you, so much then you will ever know' is left unspoken.


	47. Chapter 47

the two became so interlaced with each other, cuddled tightly and interwoven. falling asleep just like that, after mark had cried for what felt like hours on end. yugyeom woke up first, but the second he moved even a muscle he woke mark up. who looked at him sleepily and fluttered open his dark lashes. 

"good morning, beautiful" yugyeom hums, brushing marks messily placed bangs from his face. mark snuggles up against his chest adorably, but maybe its just the fact that yugyeom finds everything mark does adorable. 

"how're you feeling?" yugyeom whispers, brushing his thumb along marks cheek. "fine" mark whispers back, voice wavering. yugyeom knew it was all but the truth, but he never pushed mark into anything he didn't wanna talk about. 

"why don't we go to the pawn shop?" yugyeom asks, having been extremely serious about what he had spoken to mark last night. "a-apartment?" mark says softly, and yugyeom nods with a smile dashing across his lips. "anywhere you wanna go darling, and we'll go" he says, leaning in and pressing a kiss to marks forehead.

"go get dressed my love, and we'll get you some new clothes while were out" he chuckles. mark happily crawling over top of him and trails over to yugyeoms closet. the older having hung up all of marks clothes, but of course mark picked out a pair of leggings and one of yugyeoms hoodies to wear. happily prancing over to the bathroom, and getting changed quickly.

once he came out the bathroom, yugyeom nearly fainted at the sight. his hoodie was obviously much bigger on mark, the collar exposing the flawless skin of his collarbones. all the bruises jackson had left behind had soon faded. while the sleeves went well over his hands, and he swung them around like a dinosaur. 

yugyeom smiles at mark, taking to his feet and walking over towards the shorter boy. placing both hands on his hips, and then pulling him into a tight hug. 'i love you' is left unspoken, because yugyeom could never express how much he did. pressing a kiss to the crown of marks head, and letting go of him to get dressed. pulling on a pair of jeans ripped at the knee, and a plain black t-shirt with a pocket on the upper left side of it. exposing all the tattoos that lathered his arms and neck, and the ones that ran down to his knuckles and fingers. marks name sat flawlessly on the side of his finger, with a heart next to it. 

mark clings to his arm the moment hes dressed, allowing yugyeom to lead him out the room and down the stairs. yugyeoms mother was watching tv, saying goodbye to them as they made their way out the door. yugyeom mumbling a string of curses beneath his breath as he had forgotten the jewelry. "hold on angel" yugyeom hums, opening the car door for mark and making sure hes seated safely. 

quickly running inside and up the stairs, grabbing the jewelry and tossing it into a bag. once he made his way back out the house he saw mark playing with the sleeves of his hoodie. chuckling to himself, and making his way to the drivers side of the car. he starts the car, and then reaches his hand across the center console. mark takes hold of his hand, and tightly clutches on his hand. yugyeom can tell hes anxious, he always is in the morning. 

he knew everything about mark, all the little things. because in truth he adored all the things about mark, even the smallest of things. he knew mark wasn't much of a talker in the mornings, occasionally glancing over at the younger who appeared to be lost in his thoughts. he would've stared at mark for an eternity, if not for needing to focus on the road.

yugyeom finally pulls into the parking lot of one of the pawn shops in the small town. releasing his hold on marks hand to attempt to step out the car. only earning an adorable whine from mark, to which he chuckles and says "don't worry darling, i'll hold your hand after you get out". 

quickly jumping from the drivers side, and rounding the car to open the door for mark. mark interlacing their fingertips the moment he had the chance. happily leaning against yugyeoms shoulder, although unable to shake the uneasy feeling as if the two were being watched. yugyeom can see the look of discomfort gracing marks usual angelic features. 

"whats wrong?" he asks, and mark only smiles softly and shakes his head. "just tired" he whispers back, and yugyeom doesn't want to push him so he accepts the answer. although mark is still plagued with the feeling of eyes glued to him, and he doesn't quite know why. but he just shakes it off, and follows yugyeom into the shop.


	48. Chapter 48

"should we look at apartments today~?" yugyeom hums, arm winded around marks waist as they made their way from the shop. having gotten over half a million from all the jewelry they had pawned off. mark nods slowly against yugyeoms shoulder, allowing the older to guide him back towards their car.

yugyeom opens the passenger side door for mark, and just as mark is getting in the car he cant help but catch a glimpse of a car parked across the street. a figure visibly seated in the drivers seat, barely able to be seen behind the tinted windows. mark having not realized the car had parked there the moment they went into the store. 

attempting to shake the sensation off of him, and allowing his mind to drift to other thoughts. holding onto yugyeoms hand the moment he sat down, and listened to the older ramble on about apartments in the city. mark bringing his gaze out the window to notice the car he had spotted earlier was gone, only making him all the more uneasy. 

he doesn't want to bother yugyeom with his paranoia, because he knew he would only worry the older. so he keeps his thoughts to himself for the moment, rubbing it off as just being stressed about the trial. keeping his eyes glued out the window as they drove home, breathing a sigh of relief as they pulled into the driveway. 

he quickly followed yugyeom inside, spotting yugyeoms mom in the kitchen washing dishes. she waves at the two, then resumes her chores. although just as their about to make their way upstairs yugyeoms phone vibrates in his pocket, and he throws his head back with a groan. slipping it from his pocket, tapping the screen then pressing it to his ear. 

"hello?" he mumbles, smiling when mark nuzzled his face adorably against his chest. "hey, is there anyway you can come in?" bambam asks, and yugyeom rolls his eyes. bambam knows the answer will likely be a no so he adds in some begging. whining a long drawn out 'please' into the phone and yugyeom knows hes likely pouting. 

"fine" he says, admitting his defeat. bambam cheers triumphantly into the phone, and yugyeom presumes to tell him he'll be there soon and hangs up. "do you wanna go to work with me?" he asks, lacing his fingertips together with marks. the two stood in the hallway, yugyeoms mother queuing in on their conversation. 

"why doesn't he stay here with me, love? i'd love to get to know him more" she chuckles as she turns the sink back on. "would you like that sweetheart?" he whispers to mark, and mark only nods shyly. "alright" yugyeom says, pressing a kiss to marks forehead. mark involuntarily scrunching his nose, just another thing yugyeom added to the list of things he adored about mark.

"i'm gonna go get my sketch book and a few other things, i'll be back" he hums. unlacing his fingertips from marks and quickly making his way up the stairs. soon returning with a bag slung over his shoulder, already dreading going to work. but it didn't matter, because soon mark and him would run away together, and finally be happy.

when he returns downstairs, mark is in the kitchen with his mother laughing at the woman's jokes. assisting her in doing the dishes by rinsing them, while the two chatted about yugyeom. yugyeom shakes his head and sighs, hugging his mother goodbye first and then hugging mark and kissing the crown of his head. 

"text me every few hours so i can check up on you, okay?" he hums, and mark rolls his eyes and nods. yugyeom whispering a quick 'i love you' to mark and giving him one last peck on the lips before making his way quickly out the door.


	49. Chapter 49

yugyeom sighed as he finished up his last tattoo of the day. it had been four hours since he had last checked his phone. shortly after he left mark had sent him a photo of him and his mother smiling. adding a caption that they both loved him more then he would ever know. yugyeom answering the questions the woman had about her tattoo, and giving her tips for after care. 

packing his things up once the woman left, and saying goodbye to bambam who was still finishing up a tattoo. the woman at the front desk wishing him a good night, as it was nearly nine at night, and darkness had already enveloped the sky above. decorated with bands of stars above the busy city. and trust me when i say, yugyeom tried very hard. to not look to the sky, and see marks face in every star.

he jumps into the drivers seat of his car, smiling when he gazed at the photo he kept of mark on his dashboard. it was a photo he had taken when mark was asleep, tightly curled beneath the heavy duvets over top of him. his blonde locks were messily fallen across his face, shrouding the peacefully sleeping angel beneath them.

yugyeom finally taking his eyes off the photo he was so desperately in love with. slipping his phone from his pocket as he finally had a chance to look at it. noticing the last time mark had texted him was nearly five hours ago, a bit worried but not allowing it to wash over him. his mother always had a habit of talking peoples ears off, combined with the fact mark rarely ever checked his phone. 

driving home as he swayed his head to the beat of the music faintly playing from the radio. he attempted to call mark so he could talk to him on the way home, but he didn't answer. yugyeom wasn't shocked by it, his phone was usually always on silent. he would call his mother, but didn't want to pester them if they were having fun. 

his brain was swarmed with thoughts of his and marks future. he couldn't lie when he said he thought of buying a ring to propose to mark. even though they had known each other for roughly a year, yugyeom was so in love with mark words just couldn't express. he had thought of how to propose for a long time, but everything he could think of was cliche. he never was one to believe all the cliche stories that swarmed around about love. but the moment he saw mark, all the poems, the stories, and the songs about love all made sense. 

he finally pulls into the driveway of their house, smiling at the thought of one day owning a house of his own with mark. sometimes late at night mark and yugyeom would sleepily talk about what color they would paint their house, and how they would decorate. those were usually yugyeoms favorite conversations, because they were filled with raw emotion and love for each other. 

he slings his backpack over his shoulder, and rummages through his pocket for his keys. although soon finding he didn't need them, as the door was unlocked. he furrows his brows together in confusion, but presumes his mother had just taken out the trash and forgotten to lock it. running one hand through his hair, as the sound of water running in the sink pervades the surrounding silence. 

he expected to hear the house filled with laughing, or light conversation but all that answered back was silence and the trickling of water. "mom?" he calls out, but gets no response. shivering a bit as a metallic stench hits him the moment he makes his way into the hallway. worry suddenly over coming him as he practically dashes into the kitchen. 

noticing marks blonde hair the moment he rounded the corner. although his tiny body fallen across the tiled floor. the once pristine white tile was now decorated with crimson running across it. yugyeoms hands beginning to shake as he notices mark first, his wrists slashed open along with his throat. dark lashes lifelessly fluttered shut, yugyeom wants to believe that hes shallowly breathing but he knows its all but the truth. 

his mother is lay across the floor next to him, she had been killed much less violently then mark had. only her throat slit, while mark was only dressed in yugyeoms large hoodie, fresh bruises and bite marks lathered his inner thighs. violet bruises surrounded his wrists, and ran across his perched collarbones. limp body laying in a pool of crimson. and just as yugyeom brings his attention over, he sees a note with crimson staining the edge of the paper. 

"if i can't have him, no one can" it reads.


	50. Chapter 50

yugyeom was dressed in a fine tailored suit, that he had only ever wore for special occasions. his car parked in front of a large city building, 'wang corporations'  read on one of the signs. yugyeom takes one last inhalation of the cigarette in between his fingertips before tossing it out the window. but no amount of smoke could replace the warmth mark had left in his heart.

he takes the pistol sat across his center console to hand, and places it in the back of his dress pants. shrouded by the suit jacket he was wearing, cracking his neck as he turned his car off. stepping out the drivers side, and making his way into the building. 

greeted by a receptionist the moment he steps in, who smiles at him as she has no clue who he is. "hello" his raspy tone says, pervaded by sorrow. "i'm a friend of choi youngjae, i have an appointment with mr.wang" he finishes and the woman nods. "i'm surprised he agreed to meet someone this late" she chuckles, not bothering to call jacksons office and let him know his appointment was here. 

yugyeom knew jackson was the one who had broken into their home. who had violently raped and killed mark, and his mother. but he knew jackson would just return to work as if nothing had happened, because he had called on his way to the building to ask if jackson had been at work the past four hours. one of the woman that ran the front desk had informed him that jackson had went on 'break' and had just returned an hour ago. 

yugyeom silently thanks that the woman hadn't bothered to check if he had an actual appointment. only indicating to him which floor jacksons office was on, and wishing him a goodnight. the woman was more then ready to go home, only making yugyeoms job all the more easier. 

he makes his way into the empty elevator, holding up his hand shakily. gazing at his trembling fingertip, marks name so beautifully decorated and tattooed against his skin. smiling gently as the elevator stopped on one of the top floors, jacksons name read across the office door he was approaching. 

he doesn't knock before entering, just curling his shaky hand around the door knob and entering. jackson doesn't notice him at first, although when he does his eyes widen in surprise. he reaches for his phone, but yugyeom doesn't mind as he knows it'll take someone atleast five minutes to reach the floor. 

heavy footsteps slowly pattering over towards jacksons desk, but jackson is all then frozen in the moment. "you didn't deserve an angel like him" yugyeom whispers, not yet reaching for the gun tucked beneath the back of his slacks. "he deserved so much better then you" yugyeom continues, slowly making his way around the desk. 

in an instant his fist is swung back and meets jacksons nose. audibly breaking it as it cracks, fueled by rage as his other fist swings and slams against jacksons cheek. picking him up by his collar, and throwing him to the floor beneath them. a grotesque of crimson decorates jacksons face, running from his nose and dripping down his chapped lower lip.

breathing heavily in between each of yugyeoms swings, weakly attempting to fight him off. although yugyeom proved to be much stronger then the other. indistinguishable, fragmented words spit from his lips between each swing. mostly composed of his hatred for jackson, and his love for mark. 

blood pools from jacksons mouth, gagging and choking on his own crimson running down his throat. but yugyeoms blood hummed in his veins as anger and resentment over took him. but jackson only smirked  infuriatingly at yugyeom when his fists halted to swing. choking a bit in between his words, but managing to say "he, will always be mine" a smirked plastered across jacksons lips, ear to ear. 

and in the moment everything freezes when yugyeom cant control himself any longer. what feels like an enternity is a matter of seconds as he slams jacksons head into the floor. slipping the gun from the back of his slacks, that was loaded with only a singular bullet. he presses it to jacksons throat, and before he can utter another word his fingertip curls around the trigger and fires.

jacksons heavy breathing cut short, as yugyeom stumbles back off top of him. staring at jacksons lifeless corpse, and a smile finding its way to his lips. he knows he only has so long before people will rush into the office, so he forces himself to take to his feet. he stumbles out of the office, gazing back once more at jackson who lay in a pool of his own scarlet. and yugyeoms mind at the moment, is calmed by its rage. 

finding his way back to the empty elevator, and once he entered he pressed the top floor. the elevator dinging, and ripping him from his haze of thoughts. he manages to find his way out, and to the stairs that lead to the roof. 

hit by a wave of cool air the moment he opened the door to the roof. closing his eyes, as the wind rushes over his body. he takes one step, and then another until hes stood at the edge of the roof. gazing down at the busy city below, dozens of stories down. and he can't help but see marks face in everyone making their way across the busy street. 

he brings his attention up to the stars, but couldn't help but think mark was the prettiest constellation of all. he brings his hand up, and holds his finger to align the stars together. marks name written across the side of his finger. "a world without you" he whispers to himself, "is not a world i can bear to be in" as he takes a tentative step off the roof, and suddenly; hes  _weightless_. 

**-**

**an end.**


End file.
